Splatalot Defenders: Jungle Force
by akl110998233
Summary: With everything he once knew gone, Kyle must harness the power of the Jungle Force gems along with his friends in order to stop Ivar, Neri, Arthur, Harvey and Emerald once and for all but not everything is as easy as it seems.
1. Journey to the gems

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you've enjoyed my long series of Splatalot stories. Can't believe this is the last one! Enjoy! x**

"Well Kyle, you better expect a call from your parents, you're on the ten o'clock news." Drake informed Kyle in the hospital waiting room. The others forced him to come here after what happened in the castle. They wanted their leader to be fully checked out. Kyle looked up towards the TV where they were showing the castle then he got what seemed to be the hundredth shock of my life.

"Arthur targeted me with a missile?" Kyle exclaimed quietly not wanting to draw attention to himself, "Round six was surviving a missile!"

"And you survived." Amy said looking at the TV, "Where are your parents today?"

"Back in Florida- much to the disappointment of the others. Kook persuaded the leader of the defenders to hold the next conference in Disney Land so I doubt they've seen this news report." Kyle explained, "They're probably on a roller coaster as we speak."

"Nice for some then." Josh muttered, "We're here trying to find some Gems that have apparently been around since who knows when along with some massive machines which Kyle should have been given for his 14th Birthday."

"Well his 15th Birthday is only two months away." Zoey interrupted, "But I get the point."

"Yeah those machines would have been nice to have during the JCD era. 2 week after my birthday was lost the JCD power." Kyle added then continued, "Maybe Ivar would have been defeated earlier."

"Do you think Ivar's a relative of the attackers?" Amy asked on the subject of Ivar, "He's been against the defenders for ages."

"Yeah but Gildar's a defender." Kyle pointed out, "It's just a personal vendetta that's got way out of hand."

"Going back to the Jungle Force Gems, do you have any idea where they might be?" Drake asked, "Because something tells me we don't have that much time."

"He must have had a house before he lived in the castle." Kyle muttered partly to himself and to the team, "I'll have to ask the other defenders. They must know something unless…"

"Unless…." Josh said.

"Well, there is someone else who may know where they are." Kyle continued, "But I haven't seen him for years, not since JCD."

"Who?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Just an old friend." Kyle replied, "And something tells me that after that news report, he may be heading our way."

The ex-Neon team mates looked at each other confused but decided to leave the conversation for now and focus on Kyle. He needed to be in peak condition to fight Ivar and Co. Luckily for them, Kyle was next on the list and immediately assigned to have the suitable scans and within 30 minutes he was cleared and discharged. Kyle didn't quite say 'I told you so' to his team mates but his raised eyebrows gave the same impression as he jumped off the hospital bed and made his way out of the building but instead of heading towards the Castle, like the others would have expected, he headed towards the boarder of Pearl Canyon.

"Kyle!" Zoey shouted after him, "Shouldn't we be heading back to the castle to look for more clues."

"No point." Kyle told his team, "The JCD gems never lived in the castle. The Neon gems did but that's because Charles put them there so the likely hood of these Jungle Force gems being in the castle is unlikely plus look…."

Kyle stood and nodded his head towards the castle. The others turned their heads to see what he was looking at. On top of the Castle hill, there were bright flashes of blue and red, "The police and probably ambulances are there so there's no chance they we would be allowed back in that Castle. Plus I doubt they would believe that I live there especially without any parents."

"I guess but that still doesn't explain why you're heading out of town." Amy stated, "If anything we should check if Charles owned a house here before he lived in the castle."

"Possibly but the way he was talking on that video about the defenders and the gems, it sounded like he has been involved with defenders for a long time, maybe even his family generations ago." Josh added, "He may not have even been in a normal civilian house."

"Really?" Zoey asked in disbelief, "Then where do all non-defenders live?"

"There is one place where he could have lived." Kyle butted in, "It's definitely as long shot and a lot has changed in the last 17 years."

"Where is it?" Drake asked intrigued.

"The place where all the non-working defenders live" Kyle said, "The Splat Hub."

"But won't they all be at these conferences?" Amy asked. She had heard how important it was for all defenders to attend and there would be severe punishments for those who didn't, "Plus what about your old friend?"

"Good point." Kyle replied. He hadn't thought of that. There was no way of knowing if this friend would actually show up here or he would stay where he was…where ever that was.

"Also, how are we actually going to get there?" Drake asked, "I'm taking a stab in the dark here but I'm guessing the Splat Hub is miles way."

"No really, lucky for us it's in Ottawa." Kyle replied.

"Oh yeah cause that's that not far away at all!" Zoey exclaimed annoyed. Clearly her leader did bash his head rather hard as he wasn't thinking straight.

"It's closer than Handsomeville." Kyle replied back, "Listen I know this all sounds muddled up and unorganised but Charles obviously recorded that video for a reason and I think those 5 remaining gems were a backup for the JCD ones and not to mention the machines which were obviously meant for us. If there's one thing I can thank Arthur for it's this. When that missile struck it occurred to me how powerful he is alone. Guys, he almost defeated the Jr defenders over two years ago! It also showed me how vulnerable we actually are. My suit just about protected me and the Neon suit is the strongest power that I've had out of all four! Every second we're powerless means that every second Arthur is becoming more powerful and frankly he seems like the biggest threat now and while Ivar and Neri play in the shadows, we need to focus on him."

The others nodded in agreement and understanding but Amy spoke up, "What if the Jungle Force Powers aren't as strong as we hope? I mean, they were designed first and the others were created afterwards…"

Drake then butted in, "Only out of fear which hypothetically means…"

"The Jungle Force gems should be more powerful." Josh finished, "Otherwise they wouldn't have been so worried about them."

"So we're all in agreement?" Kyle asked, "We're going to look for the JF gems."

"JF gems?" Zoey questioned.

"Jungle Force." Kyle replied, "It's quicker to say and quite catchy but going back to the topic, anyone know the train time table to Ottawa?"

"I'll search it up." Josh replied getting out his iPhone 10 air + and tabbing away at the screen. Silence feel over the teenagers like a shadow in the dark and no one dared speak in case they knew for certain what it was or what was happening. Josh scrolled down his screen and looked back at Kyle, "There's one in 40 minutes but the tickets are not cheap."

"Leave that to me." Kyle replied heading towards the nearest ATM.

"You're seriously, on top of everything else, saying that you've got like $150 dollars to spare in your account including food and transport to and fro the train station?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Annaka's Great Grandad is my Great Grandad and he's the Graphum with all the money. He distributes it out to all of his great-grandchildren, including me and my mother's side of the family. $150 to them is like $2 to us." Kyle explained as he requested for the money, "Of course he gets the bill to check that we haven't been over spending. I'll just have to say it was for presents."

The money beeped and pushed it way into the ATM and right into Kyle's grabbing hands. The yellow defender wasn't going to stop at anything to get these Jungle Force gems, if not for himself then for them -them, of course, being the Jr defenders. It was their legacy that Kyle was continuing more than anything else in this nightmare. Arthur had wronged them and they'd stopped him, now Arthur had wronged Kyle and he was going to stop him. Perhaps maybe not their legacy he was continuing but more what it takes to be a Jr defenders. Of course, K yle had an unwritten list comparing his first team with his second…although he knew that he shouldn't have but during that time of great metal instability, one had formed and handed left his mind.

"Wait! What about our parents?" Amy asked stopping everyone in their tracks, "It's already noon and if it takes two hours to get their then…"

Comparison one: The Jr defenders could take train journey's anywhere because their parents a) had been kidnapped, b) had a spontaneous job and there wasn't anyone to ask, c) was in a defender conference while his normal friends couldn't take a train journey anywhere because their parents a) were at home baking bread or whatever, b) had 9 till 5 jobs so would notice their disappearance, c) had conferences that lasted 2 hours tops. It was a hard life being a normal human boy. Kyle had of course only realised that when he became a defender but even before he lived in the castle, they were pretty relaxed about anything Kyle did and they didn't have any jobs, they exchanged some of the castle treasury for dollars and survived for 13 years.

"Tell them that my parents are taking us camping." Kyle replied as he continued walking towards the train station.

The train station in Pearl Canyon was located near the park. No one knew the reason why…well no ordinary person did. When Kyle brought up the topic to Knightriss, she had immediately replied with, _"its propaganda my dear. You see the park will be the first place any tourist or potential house buyer sees. They would register how family friendly and beautiful the park is and want to move or stay here. Of course, back in the day, the defenders that once lived here before us used that park to hide invaluable treasures."_

The train ride didn't drag out as much as Kyle instantly thought it would although the ticket checker did kindly give Drake a biro which he constantly clicked for 15 minutes straight until Josh knocked it out of his hand. Amy had been reading about the train's history in a free handout book that lay on the table in front of them. She flicked through the pages with Kyle reading her shoulder. Amy tried to ignore the closeness between them by engaging herself in the handout.

"This train has been running since 2001!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Imagine how many people have been sitting in these seats."

Zoey, Drake and Josh took no interest in the history of the train and continued to look at their phones while Kyle took the information on board and thought about it. This train also went to Handsomeville. The yellow defender looked around the carriage and smiled as he imagined Gildar, Kook, Ballista, Thorne, Shaiden, Crocness, Skabb, Knightriss, Annaka, Danny, Zsa-Zsa and Jack riding on this train going to Handsomeville. Gildar and Kook would have been messing around while Thorne would moodily look out of the window trying to ignore them. Time jump 20 years later and you have Annaka, Danny and Zsa-Zsa playing out the same roles.

After the train had arrived and Kyle located a taxi, the others drove through Ottawa at an expensive rate to the end of a street. Kyle explained that he couldn't give the taxi man the address, it would be an invasion of Defender privacy plus the Hub has guards so the poor driver would easily be targeted at. Walking down the street and entering the Hub wasn't as hard as Kyle thought it would be. They might as well have not had a door, just some wall with a large rectangular gap in it.

The group of teenagers bravely walked up to the front desk where a middle aged woman sat reading Splat Weekly. She glanced up at Kyle and his friends, looked them up at down before coming closer to them.

"Name." She commanded.

"Kyle Temple."

"And those?" She asked pointing behind Kyle.

"My friends."

She tapped away at her computer for a second before glancing back up at Kyle and saying in the most sardonic tone, "Oh so you're a Jr defender? How lovely it must be growing up with defender parents."

Kyle chose not to reply and instead grabbed the passes and gave them out to his confused friends. He thanked the lady because Faetal always stated that manners are important and left.

"What she got against you being a Jr defender?" Drake asked.

"I'm one of a kind…well 5. Defenders don't normally marry each other. They leave and get married to well you guys so new defenders aren't as well trained as I am." Kyle explained briefly, "I have the same skills as an intermediate defender."

The others took the explanation as Kyle led them down a corridor. Despite not being to the Hub before Kyle clearly knew his way round. In all honesty, he shouldn't. It was only because he had found the Hub blueprint in Danny's room once and intelligently took it away for the fear of what the young prankster would do.

Stopping at a door marked 'Canadian Defenders', Kyle pushed open the door and entered the abyss. The room was pitch black. No one could see a thing! Amy grabbing hold of Kyle's arm as they walked further into the room before….

All 5 of them landed with a bump. There were groans and muttered complaints and from Kyle could tell he couldn't blame them. They had fallen roughly 10ft! The lights of where ever they had just ended up turned on one by one. Blinking in order to see, Kyle stood up and smiled as in front of him were all 3 of the defender crafts. From the shape of them, he could figure out that he had found numbers 1, 2 and 4.

Kyle walked towards 1 and stepped into the open platform door. His friends were still getting their act together. The yellow defender took a few steps forward before smiling. He crossed his arm and tilted his body to the right while leaning back slightly.

"Well, judging by the news, I was hoping that you would make it here." Luke Johnson replied with a familiar brown box in his hands, "I'm sure you know what these are."

 **A/N: So, what did you think?**


	2. Colourful suits are still in

Amy, Zoey, Drake and Josh slowly walked up behind Kyle and stared at this unknown man in front of them. Hid brown hair was a mess, sticking up at all angles, his jeans looked much worn and his t-shirt had a banded called 'Busted' on. Someone was trying to stay youthful. All four of them looked down and saw the large rectangular box. It held some resemblance to the one James had kept the Neon gems in. Kyle didn't seem worried or frightened of this man so he was obviously an ally but how did Kyle know him? And most importantly who is he?

"Guys." Kyle said cutting through their thoughts as if he were reading their thoughts, "This is Luke Johnson, mentor to the original defenders."

"I haven't been called that in a long time." Luke replied, "I have had anything to do with defenders for a long time."

"So how come your in the defender hub?" Josh asked logically, for a man who claimed not to have spent any time with defenders, he was certainly in the wrong place.

"I only got here a few hours ago. Unknown to you four, Charles and I were good friends…once, many years ago. I was mentor to the original defenders and he was a mentor to the Jr defenders, speaking of which…where are they?"

The room fell silent but the elephant in the room just got bigger. He didn't register to Kyle that no one had told Luke what had happened. No one knew where he had been. The last time that anyone had seen Luke was in 2032 and here they were a year and a half later.

"We don't know." Kyle replied, "I haven't seen them since September."

"So who do I give these to?" Luke asked opening the brown rectangular box revealing 5 rounded gems. All the correct colours were there; Black, Blue, Green, Pink and Yellow. Funny, how that happens. Kyle leaned in for closer inspection and carefully picked up the yellow gem. Inside, was a little statue of the animal that each gem possessed.

"Amy, Josh, Drake and Zoey are the new defenders now; they have taken the Jr defenders place." Kyle informed Luke.

Luke eyed them all up and down, his lips twisted to the left but he held the box out anyway so they could grab their gems. It was amazing! These gems were built thousands of years ago and now they, a bunch of teenagers, were holding them. Ancient history was literally sitting in their hands.

"So are these like the Neon gems?" Drake asked, "Kyle shouts something, we shout out what defenders were are and boom, bright flash and defender outfits."

"In a way yes." Luke replied as he phone started beeping. Holding his index finger up indicating one minute, he reached down into his jean pocket and tapped away at his phone. He sighed lightly then glanced at Kyle before turning the unusually coloured grey phone around to show the yellow defender.

Kyle looked at the screen along with Amy and Josh. On the phone screen, there was an OS map and two brightly coloured dots moving along it. Amy and Josh looked up at Luke confused and their faced scrunched up while Kyle grabbed the phone off Luke and started tapping on the screen.

"What does that represent?" Amy asked.

"Ivar and Neri." Kyle replied still looking at the phone, "How did you manage to track them?"

"Doesn't matter now." Luke responded then pointed at the OS map, "They are very close by, too close to my liking. They seem to be a few streets away near the park. Go now."

The Defenders nodded and ran out of the basement back into the open street. Kyle glanced down the street then up it. Sighing, he ran up the street hoping that it was the right way. The last thing he needed was for Ivar to get away especially with everything that had happened today. It was also surprising that Neri has turned up; she had been out of the picture for a while. Kyle hadn't seen her since…well since the lab incident.

Once they arrived at the street, it was obvious that Ivar was here. It was empty…too empty for anyone's liking. Kyle took a step forwards, followed by Zoey, Drake, Josh and Amy. Suddenly, Ivar and Neri appeared in front of them, where they came from; who knows.

"Kyle Temple." Ivar said smiling, "I knew Arthurs plan would fail. They always fail. You see he doesn't have the technique, the intelligence."

"I really don't care about Arthur. Why are you here and you, Neri? You've been hiding for some time?" Kyle asked.

"If we gave you all of our secrets then there wouldn't be any fun." Neri replied evilly, "Especially since we have new friends. Oh, attackers!"

Walking up from behind the five defenders, were twenty attackers. These attackers weren't teenagers, they seemed early twenties and were definitely human.

"As you can tell this attackers are more human than the robot ones. I've brain washed them, built them up, tested them and the results were phenomenal, they are faster, stronger and more manipulative than the robot attackers. It's the upgrade you've been waiting for." Ivar explained.

"Don't get scared guys." Kyle stated.

"Who's scared?" Zoey replied back, "Anyway, got a catchphrase yet?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows in response before grabbing his Jungle Force gem and tossing it in the air, "Jungle Gem! Let History Unfold!"

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

The twenty attackers stepped backwards as the coloured light blinded them for a second and they looked in awe at the new defender outfits. Each one represented their animal through the shape of their helmet; the body part had a small emblem of their animal in a cartoon form in the right corner of their suit. They all had a black belt fitted around their waist which held the Jungle Force gem in. The girls of course had miniskirts with their defenders outfits and finally that all had the relevant coloured boots and gloves with gold and white trimmings to divide them from the defender suits.

"Okay guys let's make this battle brief. Team up." Kyle ordered, "I'm going for Ivar."

The others all nodded at the order even if they didn't agree with the plan. The girls ran over to three of the attackers and tried to high kick them away. In retaliation, the attackers tried to grab their hands to stop them from fighting and to capture them but, the Jungle Force suit gave the new defenders strength so both Amy and Zoey lifted up the attacker and threw him over themselves before cart wheeling over to the next bunch of attackers ready for a fight.

The boys tried to punch their bunch of attackers to defeat them but found out that these ones had a great deal of leg strength. The pair stumbled back but ran forwards after regaining their balance and tried to tackle them to the ground. Of course, the plan wasn't to attacker them too harshly, just put them out of action for a few days. Attackers were human after all and it would be morally wrong to injure them any further.

Kyle tried punching Ivar but found out quickly that Ivar was actually very good at fighting back and protecting himself. Kicking him was the next option but somehow Ivar made him lose his balance and the yellow defender found himself on the floor clutching the top of his right arm in pain. He looked up at both Ivar and Neri, who were smiling.

"Doesn't seem like these new powers are very good." Ivar commented as he loomed over Kyle, "Where did you get them from?""

"They've been around for a long time." Kyle replied, "Thousands of years."

"The Jungle Force Gems?" Neri questioned much to Kyle's surprise and shock, "I didn't realise that you had them. When I was infiltrated with the defenders, they were in the HQ around the corner."

"So that's where your hiding." Ivar replied piecing it all together, "In the Defender Hub. Well, what an easy target that is. I'm sure Arthur would love to know."

"You can't!" Kyle exclaimed as he slowly got up off the floor, "Anyway, I never said that the gems came from there."

"Oh but they must have!" Ivar replied, "You're here and not in Pearl Canyon. The Hub is the only reason why you would come to Ottawa; it's the reason any defender would but I'll tell you what, I'll give you one day to run and hide before I tell Arthur. Isn't that fair."

With that warning in his mind, Kyle walked away from Ivar. The walk very quickly turned into a run and soon the yellow defender was out of sight. The remaining defenders looked up in confusion after they had finished defeating their last attacker. Glancing at each other they decided to run after Kyle. Ivar had no one left to fight for him.

Back at the base, Kyle stormed through the door, took his helmet off and gushed past Luke, who had been monitoring the battle on his phone. He had heard everything.

"Kyle!" Luke shouted as he navigated his way through DC 1. The fact that it wasn't a bear didn't help the situation either; in fact, it made the whole layout more complex. Eventually, he caught up with the new yellow defender in, what Luke would hope, was the living area. Kyle's helmet was carefully placed on the table while the boy himself was sat up straight on the sofa staring at Luke. He looked less than impressed and very angry.

"It's not your fault." Luke said as he made his way over to Kyle, "Arthur's known for his tricks and so is Harvey. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"No, it wasn't. I should have seen it coming and I should have stopped it. Now Ivar knows that we have all the DCs and I've basically just pointed out where we are. I bet you within 20 minutes a missile will hit this ship like it hit the castle."

"Then we'll start the engine and fly up into the sky and hide within the clouds." Luke said trying to reassure Kyle that this mistake wasn't the end of the world. Luke then knelt down beside Kyle, "I know you've been leader for a while now but I guess this is the first time you've done it without aid of James. You're doing fine; you just need to instincts more. So what if Ivar knows about the DCs, he was bound to find out some other time. Also, you were bound to make mistakes as leader, you've not have had practice like Jack."

Kyle glanced down at Luke for a second and suddenly both defender and ex-mentor were on the same page. They were in sync for once.

"That's the problem isn't it?" Luke asked, "You're not Jack nor is Jack here to lead you."

"James abandoned us for a month's when we had the JCD powers and not once did Jack slip up and give away anything vital to the opposition. He was a great leader. I'm a fourteen year old kid who was made leader because it was the logical thing to do. No one asked me. I didn't want to replace Jack. I couldn't – can't replace Jack. He was a born leader and right now, he would know what to do."

"I think the problems that lies here, is not with you but with the team. You have no one to mentor you, to help and guide you. Maybe James shouldn't have left you alone."

"He had no choice. He was moving house." Kyle explained very briefly, "He's not coming back."

"Then you need a new mentor." Luke replied standing up and crossing his arms, "And I think I know someone who fits the bill."

"Well good luck with that." Kyle replied walking away.

"Where are you going?" Luke shouted after him.

"To find DC 3 and 5." Kyle replied, "They must be round here somewhere!"

Luke crossed his arms and sighed. He then walked up the platform on DC 1 and found the remaining Jungle Force defenders talking around the planning table. Of course, they latest topic was their new powers. Of course, they weren't as strong as the Neon powers but it was the morale and history that the gems carried with them that attracted the teenagers to them.

"I can't believe that these were created thousands of years ago!" Zoey exclaimed for what seemed to be the seventh time today, "It's just…"

"I can't believe that had the technology." Josh replied, "And the outfits."

"They are so realistic. You can definitely tell I have the spirit of the monkey." Drake replied.

"Those ears on your helmet give it away while mine are simple elephant ears. They are little just a large bump on either side of my helmet." Amy contributed.

"The design is meant to be slick and your outfits have developed over time to keep up with technology." Luke explained briefly, "Anyway, you guys need a mentor."

"Is it necessary?" Drake asked, "I mean we made it here!"

"By a whim." Luke argued back, "The point is you need someone who would give you advice and I'm the person for that job."

"So you're just going to make yourself mentor?" Zoey asked suspiciously, "Can you do that?"

"I'm sure he's cleared it with Kyle." Amy injected into the new topic of conversation, "Also, he's mentored before."

The others didn't look so convinced, probably due to the fact that they didn't know Luke at all; he wasn't even a part of Kyle's past. Sure, Kyle had met him once but that was a very long time ago. Not to mention that he was once good pals with Harvey! At least with James, you could tell how annoyed he got with Harvey turning up clearly showing signs of a non-existent friendship bond. It was crazy to think that James was gone. They didn't even get to say goodbye to him…well properly. It was more of a 'see you later' but James never did do emotion.

Luke left his new group of defenders to discuss the news and went off the find Kyle. Of course, arriving at this base a day early meant that he'd had already found DC 3 and 5. They were in the next room. Opening the door, Luke found the door to DC 5 already open so walking as quietly as he could, he climbed on board and manoeuvred his way to the front where the controls were. Sitting in pilot seat was Kyle, aimlessly looking at his phone. He acknowledged that Luke was there prompting conversation.

"You okay now Kyle?" Luke asked as Kyle was sitting in DC 5. It was the smallest out of the Defender Crafts, probably because it was technically a submarine; only to be used in water emergencies. Who knows why Charles came up with that design and reason? Luke squeezed himself between the two chairs and sat down. Kyle was looking at a creased photo of the Jr defenders and himself in their JCD uniform all smiling.

"Yeah I am…mentor" Kyle said. Luke smiled but raised an eyebrow at how Kyle knew. Maybe DC 5 had an echo? The new mentor accepted the new nickname never the less and looked out of the window which was currently open, a cool breeze was coming through, obviously it was windy outside and one of the other defenders had left the base door open. Kyle continued talking, "Ivar was right about one thing though."

"What was that?"

"The past is gone and eventually we all must move on at some point." Kyle explained and as he did he looked at then photo one last time before letting go and watching it fly through the air and out into the open world.


	3. Defender Mentors are always around

Luke smiled as he left DC 5 with Kyle still in it. He looked at the shape of the machine and its wolf like theme. He vaguely remembers that JCD powers, he didn't stick around longer enough to find out more. In fact, he didn't stick around long enough to find out anything. The defenders dismissed him after the Lionheart fiasco, saying that he can eventually get in with his life and try and catch up on the 15 years that he lost. He gracefully accepted and on he went with his own adventure.

His own adventure! Luke laughed at that phrase. The other Jungle Force defenders couldn't hear or see him so they didn't hear the psychotic laughter but Kyle definitely would have. He'll explain to the teenager later. His own adventure! More like Charles's adventure! He was the one who dictated where I went on my holiday. Dictated is a strong word… more like massively hinted. Despite not knowing much about the JCD gems, he sure went through a hell of a journey to find them. He should have known though, he had known Charles long enough to know that nothing was ever that simple.

" _Well of course you have the JCD gems." Luke argued, "Charles told me you did."_

" _And what exactly did he say?"_

" _That the Oracle had them." Luke replied._

" _A Oracle or The Oracle"_

" _I don't know." Luke replied then scanned through his mind to the conversation he had with Charles, "The Oracle but isn't that you?"_

" _Oh no dear boy. There are many Oracles. I am only one, a trainee as it were. You want her."_

" _Her?"_

" _She lives in a Temple, not far from here, near where the first ever defenders lived."_

" _Handsomeville?"_

" _If that where they lived then yes. The Oracle is there and she has the gems and the questions you wish to ask, she will know but whether she will tell you is a different question."_

 _Luke nodded and bid this Oracle farewell before stepping outside and walking towards the train station._

"Luke!"

Luke blinked and looked towards the shouting; he turned to his left and saw Zoey looking at him slightly concerned. Well, this is a great first impression as a mentor, "Sorry Zoey, have you been there long?"

"Depends what you mean by long." Zoey stated, "Drake pressed something on DC 1 and now there are lights flashing and what sounds like a hard drive starting up."

Sighing, Luke followed Zoey to DC 1. Not even Kookaburra was a troublesome as this…maybe because he was banned from using any technology unless under supervision. He should probably do the same to Drake by the sounds of it then again, he was the red defender; successor to Jack, that must mean something, if he had the same personality as Kook; he would have been the green defender but saying that, Josh was the green defender but had a similar personality to Jack. What was James thinking when he picked the boys and the defender colours. Speaking of colours, Luke didn't realise that there was a pink defender!

" _Well, this must be the temple." Luke muttered to himself._

 _He slowing walked into the temple, taking in the ancient sights of the place. He continued forwards and wandered into an even bigger room. Sitting on the floor was person and in front of that person was a small box. Suddenly, there eyes opened. Luke jumped back in surprise._

" _Do not be afraid child. I know why you're here." She spoke._

 _"Are you the oracle?" He asked slowly walking in._

 _"I am and you are Luke Johnson." She said opening her eyes and standing up, "I believe Charles sent you."_

 _"He did, he wanted me to collect them." He explained._

 _"Of course and do you know what they are?" The oracle said holding a small black box._

 _"I knew of their power but I don't know what there for." Luke admitted._

 _"Do you want me to tell you why?" The oracle asked and Luke nodded, "It all stated back to an old Prophecy, what's in this box can complete it."_

 _"What is the prophecy?" Luke asked._

 _"That I cannot tell you." She stated giving Luke the box, "But tell Charles this. They have reunited."_

 _Luke nodded and left. After calling Charles and quickly briefing him about the gems. Cautiously, Luke opened the box and saw the gems. The first thing he noticed were the colours, a very unusual set of colours, they would look very odd altogether but seeing as he couldn't do anything about that he got back into his car and travelled back to Pearl Canyon._

"I told you not to lean on that button Drake." Amy exclaimed as Luke entered DC 1, "Now we're probably going to crash into the ceiling."

"I didn't know it was the on switch, I assumed that was in the cockpit with controls!" Drake argued back.

"Don't worry, we won't be flying anywhere." Luke stated, "You've just turned on the computer."

Drake raised his eyebrows at Amy, who shook her head in response. Luke tapped away at the computerised table that Drake had accidently leaned on and activated. It reminded Luke that maybe he should sort out the computer and get the wide search scanner started up however when he was going to turn off the computer, Luke came across some blueprints.

"Huh." He muttered to himself while looking around the room, "So that's why it's so big."

"What's so big?" Kyle asked entering DC 1 and looking around trying to understand what Luke was on about.

"According to these blueprints, all the other DCs are meant to fit in here.

"How are we going to get a rescue craft, rocket, monitoring craft and a submarine in here?" Amy asked, "I mean the room is big but physically how are we going to get them in here?"

"Who knows?" Josh replied.

Before Luke could elaborate further, his phone started beeping. It was a tuneful beep- da, da, dada, da, da. The new mentor swiped his phone off the desk and looked at the screen. Kyle had come over and looked at the phone.

"Someone's nearby." Luke announced as Kyle entered DC 1 and peered over the screen, "It can't be Ivar or Neri, it's only be a few hours since we last saw them."

"It could be Arthur or Harvey." Drake replied.

"Harvey? He's with them?" Luke asked surprised, he knew his once friend had a bad streak but he didn't think it would go down to this.

"Yeah, remind we to fill you in later." Kyle replied, "We have a lot to discuss."

The defenders left DC 1 and the basement and ran through the streets trying to locate the intruder, Kyle still had Luke's phone and was following the dot on the map which was hard to do when running around but after a few minutes of running, they'd found the street.

"Oh great, just our luck." Josh stated as they saw, who it was.

"Why is it always Harvey?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"Doesn't matter." Amy replied, "We should take him now."

"Jungle Gems! Let History Unfold!" Kyle shouted.

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

"Oh great. More gems." Harvey muttered, "Seriously, who is supplying them?"

The defenders were getting closer and closer so Harvey, after rolling his eyes, slowly walked towards them. He couldn't be bothered with a battle today, that's not why he was here. Zoey jumped forward first, trying to perform a high kick. He spun around and kicked her before she could kick him causing her to fly backwards through the air and land with a bump on the ground. Seconds later, she powered down due to the attack.

"He's gotten more powerful." Josh stated.

"Looks like what Ivar get Neri, he's sharing around." Kyle replied back after they abruptly stopped and Zoey came back to join them holding her arm, "Zoey sit this out."

She took a step back as Josh took his turn. Seeing as a high kick didn't work, he went for a good old fashioned punch…well double punch. He lasted longer than Zoey as he ducked after a surprise attack from Harvey but somehow he failed to see the next attack and skidded backwards along the road and powered down.

"Ow." Josh replied as he stopped skidding and lay on the floor, "That hurt."

"I'll go next." Drake replied, whether it was arrogance or bravery was in doubt but no one stopped him as he ran towards Harvey, who had caught on with the attacks and just straight out pushed Drake to the ground. Slowly, the red defender stood up wobbling but collapse in a heap after his legs failed him and powered down as well.

Harvey didn't even wait for Amy to come forward; he snuck up behind both the blue and yellow defenders, while they were checking on their team, and grabbed her. He also pushed her but she fell into Kyle, who caught her. Once stabilised, she turned 180 degrees only to be faced with Harvey who threw her over to her other friends, powering down in the process.

"I think that's the quickest we've all powered down." She noted as she slowly sat up.

By this time, Kyle was already fighting Harvey by throwing punches (and failing) and kicking (but still failing) until Harvey sighed, had enough and grabbed Kyle with both arms causing him to stop fighting. Realising that he wasn't nothing was going to happen soon, he powered down as well.

"Good idea." Harvey said letting go of his grip slightly, "Especially after what I told you."

"Oh please, everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie." Kyle replied, "Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't." Harvey said truthfully, "But there's still hope and maybe us villains aren't as deceitful as you expect."

With that Harvey let go of Kyle and walked away but the yellow defender wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Kyle!" Amy shouted. It immediately caught Kyle's attention; Amy never shouted, she was too kind to, "Leave it. Please."

Kyle looked over at Harvey walking away, tormenting him. He knew information; information which was invaluable. They could win so easily and he could be so sure. The yellow defender looked back at Amy. Both of her hands were on his shoulders, stopping him from moving further. He looked into her eyes. There was panic there and fear. So much had changed within a day and they were all at un- rest and they were all far away from home. It was only a matter of time before on of their parents called and demanded where they were.

"Fine." Kyle replied, "We'll leave it. He'll be back anyway."

Once the pair arrived back at the basement, the others had already filled Luke in on what happened and how much of the Jr defenders story they knew. They all looked over to Kyle and Amy as they entered DC 1. To Kyle's surprise, Luke didn't pounce on him; he just let Kyle fill in the gaps of the story before letting Kyle leave to do his own thing. He tasked the others with figuring out how to get the others DCs on board before going after Kyle.

"So, what did Harvey whisper in your ear?" Luke asked stopping Kyle at the door of the basement.

"It doesn't matter, he was most likely lying." Kyle stated before continuing, "Anyway, I've moved on."

"Okay, now I'm intrigued. What did Harvey say?" Luke asked again, this time with a slight tone added.

"Fine, he told me that the Jr defenders were still alive! Happy!" Kyle exclaimed, "But after the stunt at the castle with Arthur, I doubt he told me the truth."

"He might have been." Luke replied, "There is still hope."

"Don't. James told me that they might be still alive and now you…I can't hold onto hope. It'll drive me mad. That's why I let them go. I need to move on as I said." Kyle explained to which Luke nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry about your team. I'll protect them so nothing like that happens again." Luke stated.

 _Charles had told him that his job was done and that he now was free from all defender duties, even to do with the Jr ones. Of course, he was sad that his friends had died but the Jr defenders would carry on and so will he. Charles had recommended visiting the USA. Luke shrugged in response when he first heard that idea but now, with a sense of freedom, he felt that he could do anything._

"Free of defender duties?" Luke questioned as he watched the Jungle Force defenders play cards on the table, "Yeah right."

 _Travelling around the USA was a great idea. He had of course saved enough money to do so, the defenders had given him thousands for him working with them and his heritance had come in handy as well. He had been to New York and Washington already; he was now on his way to the airport to purchase a plane ticket for the next available flight to anywhere. However, as he entered the airport, the news instantly caught his eye._

" _An earthquake as rippled through Pearl Canyon this morning causing devastation throughout the town. Many are injured and some people are still trapped." The news reporter informed, "There has been no sign of the defenders."_

 _Luke stared at the TV for a few seconds before running over to the check-in desk, "One ticket to Toronto please."_

 _Once he got to Toronto, the news report claimed that Kyle and his team were already on sight and helping civilians. Luke was relieved but then the next story caught his eye, the hospital was full and there were many unnamed people there. He decided to travel to Pearl Canyon; the least he could do was help._

"I'm going out." Luke shouted to the Jungle Force Defenders, "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Sort out the DCs for me Kyle, get them into DC 1 and we'll take flight when I get back."

"You got it." Kyle replied, "Have a nice trip."

"I will." Luke replied faintly as Kyle walked off towards DC 5.

He turned around and walked out of the Canadian Defenders Hub Basement. On the way out, he heard something fluttering in the wind. He strutted over to the nearest window and found something white fluttering in it. He took it out of the window frame and turned it around. To his surprise, it was Kyle's photos of himself with the Jr defenders. Folding the photo in half, he placed it in his jean pocket and continued his journey to his parked car.

After finding his keys and unlocking the car, Luke sat in the driver's seat and started up his Sat Nav. He couldn't believe that these things were still around; they were very popular back in 2009. Luke typed in his destination and reversed the car.

"Calculating route to Pearl Canyon" The female Sat Nav replied. A 3 hour journey waited.

After arriving in Pearl Canyon and driving into the familiar building, Luke climbed out his black Audi and walked across the surprisingly small car park. The automatic doors greeted him with a cold but familiar smile. He walked over to reception and signed in, the receptionist smiled at him with her arm balanced on her cheek. It was obvious that she had a crush on Luke but now wasn't the right time for a relationship. He smiled back and continued to walk down the corridor. The new mentor didn't need to follow the signs, he had been here enough times to memorise the route. Eventually, he came to the correct door and taking a deep breathe he entered the room. The door squeaked open and slowly squeaked shut. Luke walked over to the occupied bed, the machines beeping at a steady rate; one of them showing heart rate and one of them showing blood pressure. He looked at the monitor for a second before sitting down on the bed; he glanced at the patient, sleeping away. Well, they had been in a coma nine months. The poor thing.

"So Zsa-Zsa Carter, had any interesting dreams?"

 **A/N: Who saw that one coming? Things are going to get interesting!**


	4. Old Defenders are here to stay

**A/N: Okay my dear readers; this is where the fun starts. Everything that is in italic is in the past set during Dino Time. Remember that as the next 10 or so chapters won't make any sense. Enjoy x**

How the ex-blue defender got herself into this state, he would never know but he had found her in the hospital, already seen to and treated. Her condition was diagnosed: Massive brain trauma and a few broken bones. They say that every hero gets their comeuppance and this is hers but this is too mean. Her life is hanging in the balance and to make matters worse, she is alone and he hopes that she doesn't know that. He hopes that she is dreaming and that reality quite hasn't caught up with her yet.

Luke has been watching her for at least half an hour; he has been once a week for the last nine months. He knew that he should have told Kyle about Zsa-Zsa but he was so content of letting go and moving on that it might have broken him; the others told him of the yellow defenders break down. This would have pushed him over the edge. Luke didn't know how to deal with mental breakdowns and by the sounds of it, never did James. Yep, this would definitely be a shock for the yellow defender.

He looked over at Zsa-Zsa again, in nine months, all the cuts and bruises and faded leaving her with a very pale complexion. She did not peaceful and at rest, ironically for the first time in her life. Her brown hair with dark blue streaks in it was tied in a bun; she wouldn't appreciate that. She hated having her hair up in a bun. It was ponytail or down. The nurses told him he could grab her hand, she might feel it and be reassured. He did it once but it was so cold against his warm hands that it felt wrong. Just because her mother's was partly a cold blooded person didn't mean she should be too.

Looking at the clock, he realised that he'd been in here for at least half an hour and decided to get up and go. Visiting hours were ending soon. As he stood up from the chair and opened the door, he gave on last glancing look before leaving. He did wonder where the other Jr defenders are, well two of them; he knew where another one was…well did but he lost track of him two months back. Passing that receptionist on the way, he smiled to her as he left the hospital for the last and only times this week only for his smile to be wiped off completely when he saw someone outside the hospital.

"Hello Luke, it's been a very long time."

"Jack?" Luke asked with his eyes wide open.

~Ooooo~

"So, if we put DC 2 here with DC 5 next to it then the others should fit in." Drake stated pointing at various points on the floor.

"No, it won't work." Amy stated, "DC 3 is designs like an Eagle and like an Eagle it has wings which would collide with DC 4 if we put them next to each other."

"So, what would you do?" Josh asked trying to break up the fore coming argument between the neighbours.

"I say we put DC 2 and 4 next to each other as they are roughly the same height and have smooth sides and put DC 3 next to DC 5 because Kyle's DC is smaller than DC 3." Amy explained, "They should all fit."

"Good plan." Kyle stated looking around then up to the ceiling, "Where the highest point of the ceiling is, that's where DC 3 goes."

"So, how do we move them?" Zoey asked, "We can't turn them on because we have no idea how to control them and DC 3's a rocket, I along with everyone else in this building, don't want it to go flying through the building."

"Do they have wheels?" Amy asked, "Then we could drive them on."

"Good plan, I know DC 5 does, hopefully the rest should too." Kyle replied then looked at his team who were looking sheepishly at him, "What?"

"It's just…" Josh started.

"The DCs were meant for the Jr defenders and it just feels…wrong to drive them without the Jr defenders driving them first."

Kyle hmmed, he understood their point, "You guys mark out where the DCs should go and I'll drive them in?"

His friends nodded and started talking amongst themselves while Kyle walked over to DC 5.

~Ooooo~

He looked older; stubble had grown around his chin and his hair had grown thicker. His clothes were surprisingly neat and tidy; it made Luke wonder where he had got them from. However, when he looked into Jack's dark brown eyes, he saw the tiredness and desperation. Jack had obviously not been back to the castle for a reason and knowing Jack, there must have been a good reason because there was something beating in Luke's heart that told him the former black defender hadn't been in Pearl Canyon for a while.

"How's Zsa-Zsa?" He asked once the pair had sat down in the Smoothie place.

"Haven't you seen her?" Luke asked, "She's been in a coma for nine months."

"I'm aware of that." Jack replied, "I've been distracted."

"How the hell are you even here?" Luke replied, "Going on from what Kyle said, I thought you all died. He think's your all dead! And not to mention that your parents think you're at boarding school. The poor kid couldn't even bare to tell him. Do you know he's had a mental breakdown?"

"I get the point!" Jack exclaimed, "I know I've been a really bad leader and friend but Kyle was safe and we weren't."

"So how did you escape?" Luke asked.

Jack sighed and looked at Luke.

 _A loud crash woke Jack from his sleep. His eyes snapped open only for his vision to be covered by glass. The first rule of being a defender: Do not panic but I don't think that rule applied to this situation. How do you even break glass if you're covered in it? Suddenly, a buzzing sensation rippled through Jack's body, it was getting faster and faster and running through his skin. The glass started to break, piece by piece. Chunks fell on the floor and smashed into a millions of piece. His vision was perfect and it was then that he realised the lab was collapsing. He turned his attention to his team mates; the glass was breaking on them to. The roof was caving in and pieces of ceiling were falling and smashing on the ground. Thunder was roaring up above. The ceiling above them all was cracking and hanging off. Amongst all of this, an earthquake had started. The shake was loosening the ceiling. It detached himself from the ceiling, Jack braced for the impact. This was not how he wanted to die. To his surprise, a green glow surrounded the four Jr defenders, protecting them from the collapsing ceiling. Zsa-Zsa had woken up along with Danny; both were as unsure and confused as he was._

" _Is that a force field?" Zsa-Zsa asked._

" _It looks like it." Jack replied, "Why is it green?"_

" _Awesome, new powers!" Danny shouted jumping up and down causing Annaka to come out of her slumber._

" _Danny?" She muttered._

 _The green defender stopped jumping and ran to his girlfriend, "I'm here, and we're going to be okay!"_

 _Zsa-Zsa and Jack ran over to join them. The four were huddled in a bundle clinging onto each other; the Danny's force field was still protecting them but was becoming weaker. A red light flashed before all of their eyes and everything went black._

~Ooooo~

Da, da, dada, da, da.

"Not again." Zoey moaned as Kyle's phone notified them of an evil presence, "We've only got two DCs on board."

"It would have been kinder if Luke didn't download the tracer app on your phone." Drake commented.

"Doesn't matter now, we better go?" Kyle ordered, "One thing's for certain, the twenty attackers shouldn't be back."

The defenders ran out of the basement for the third time that day. It was getting dark and the street lights were kicking in. It was new thing for everyone; no one had dared have a battle in the night time; well there was that battle in Space but still it was a very bright room. Astrid and her minions seemed decades ago when in reality it was less than a year ago, this time last year, they still had JCD powers. Kyle wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing that they had destroyed four sets of powers. He was going with bad. Then again, it wasn't their fault that they had all been destroyed; if Astrid wasn't a witch then they definitely would still have JCD.

Once they arrived at the street, it was almost pitch black; the sky was a red/orange colour. The defenders all stopped running and looked around the street. Two figures slowly walked down the street. One of them had a smirk on their face while the others were emotionless; a glass shield was covering their face from their forehand to the end of their nose.

"Oh great, we've had the whole set." Josh commented.

"What do you want Arthur?" Kyle asked.

"Not a fight, I heard what Harvey did to you and I'll save you the trouble of changing." Arthur explained, "I just want to introduce you to someone, now she might fight you. Lustenema, come here."

The second person stepped forward; she was wearing high wedges, black leather trousers, a pink t-shirt covered in metal armour. Her pink curly hair reached past her shoulders and her arms were down her side. She looked angry, stern and seemed mute. Arthur looked between Lustenema and the defenders and smiled wide as if some practical joke was about to be made. She walked slowly towards them, her pace quicken with every step she took.

"Looks like she means business." Kyle stated, "Jungle Gems! Let History Unfold!"

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

"Tag team guys, I'm going solo!"

Zoey and Josh went in for a double punch between them but she blocked them with both of her hands and grabbed their fists. She threw them to the side and looked over at Amy and Drake, who ran over going for a kick. Lustenema ducked and kicked Amy in her side then immediately kicked Drake in his chest before turning her attention to Kyle. He jumped in the air and was going to pound down on her. The new villainess cart wheeled to the side avoided Kyle completely. She then tried to kick him which the yellow gorilla blocked by kicking in her direction. Zoey and Josh returned to the battle and tried to punch her. She dodged both and kicked them both away before focusing her attention on Kyle once more. Amy and Drake blocked her way and actually got a hit in causing her to stumble backwards. Kyle then took this as his opening to kick her again but Lustenema quickly recovered and pushed all three of them backwards before making her way back to Arthur.

"Well if that's not an introduction, I don't know what is!" He commented, "Come on Lustenema we better be going back."

~Ooooo~

 _Landing with a thump onto the ground, the four Jr defenders slowly got up and looked at their surroundings. They were on the outskirts of a forest, the one outside the Castle but they were on the wrong side of it. The Castle was on the over side of the forest! They were miles away from home! Jack got up slowly grabbing Zsa-Zsa with him and pulling her up as well, both of their hairs were a mess and their clothes dirty. From the corner of his eye, he could see Annaka standing up with Danny beside her, the pair was far worse. Their injuries were still healing, their clothes were ripped, Danny's hair flew up at all angles and Annaka tried to sort hers out. After letting go of Zsa-Zsa's hand, something he didn't realise that he had, Jack looked around; the scenery looked familiar. Jack turned around and realised why._

" _Why do we always end up back here?" He asked sighing to himself._

 _The others turned around to see what he was complaining about then it all made sense. They were at the other castle. The one where it all began; well most of it._

" _I guess we better go inside." Annaka stated looking up at the castle._

" _I don't think we have much choice." Zsa-Zsa replied, "We're miles away."_

" _What about Kyle?" Danny asked, "Where's he got to? And where are our powers?"_

" _James." Jack replied, "He took them off us and he was there. He must be with Kyle."_

 _The others nodded in agreement before entering the abandoned castle. Nothing had changed; everything was still a wreck and partly destroyed. The chains which kept their parents captive were still hanging on the wall to remind them of what happened here. They remembered the events very well._

~Ooooo~

"You had the opportunity to go back." Luke state with his smoothie in his left hand, it was his fourth but he didn't care.

"I know and I wanted to that was the plan." Jack replied, "But we were lost, confused and had no idea what had happened. We needed to sort ourselves out first before going back to Kyle and then something happened."

"You mean you needed to sort yourself out?" Luke questioned which gained himself a glare from Jack, "You're a typical leader, only caring about yourself."

"I care!" Jack exclaimed.

"Then why haven't you visited Zsa-Zsa at all?" Luke demanded to know.

"Because I failed her and I broke my promise to her." Jack replied back quietly, "I did see her once, the day she got emitted. She looked so broken and then Danny…"

Luke became more engaged. He had forgotten about Danny because he too had been in a coma and was emitted the same day Zsa-Zsa was but he had woken up earlier and was discharged without a trace.

"Do you know where Danny is?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yep, he's with me. Currently, he's in the hotel room but he's got amnesia. Can't remember a thing about his life; barely trusts me."

"We should go back to him." Luke ordered standing up, "And on the way back you can explain why you failed Zsa-Zsa."

~Ooooo~

 _Night had fallen and the four Jr defenders were watching TV. Annaka and Danny had become inseparable and wouldn't leave each other's side for a second. The pair was snuggled up on the sofa watching the broken TV. No one was really paying attention to; everyone was too wrapped up about the events that had happened. So far they had discovered that Jack can now create Earthquakes, Zsa-Zsa can create and control thunder, Danny can create force fields and Annaka can teleport which explained how they escaped the lab._

" _I'm off to bed." Annaka announced looking down at Danny, "You turning in to?"_

" _Yep." He said standing up and grabbing her hand, "See you two in the morning."_

 _The pair scuttled up the stairs towards the bedrooms, they had agreed to what bedrooms everyone was having earlier so there would be no fighting later. Annaka arrived to her bedroom door with Danny still holding her hand._

" _I'll see you in the morning I guess." She stated opening the bedroom door slightly._

 _However, before she could enter Danny turned her body around to face him and leaned in. Realising what he was getting at, she leaned in as well and the pair started kissing. At first, it was a slow gentle kiss, one that they did regularly especially if her father was in the room but then Danny started nibbling at her bottom lip, his tongue was asking for entry. Annaka obliged quickly and felt his tongue around her mouth, inspecting every corner and scaling across her teeth. She did the same to him and swept her tongue across his teeth before their tongues started to battle it out. His hand reached up to the back of her head and combed through her hair, one arm was around her waist while her arms hung loosely around his neck. She moaned in pleasure quietly but Danny heard it and his tongue fought harder with hers. Annaka was surprised but didn't complain. She soon realised that she was running out her breath and withdrew from the kiss._

" _So that's your goodnight kiss." She stated with her arms in exactly the same place._

" _Would have done it ages ago if it wasn't for a certain protective Viking."_

" _Hmm hmm." Annaka replied smiling for the first time that day, "Why don't you stay with me tonight- not in that way- it just feels like a shame to separate now and after the day we've had"_

" _You need some comfort." Danny finished off, "I guess."_

" _Not to mention the nightmares." Annaka added more seriously, "I don't want to be on my own when I wake up."_

 _Danny nodded, his arms had moved up to and around her neck. He bent in and leant his forehand against hers while closing his eyes. Annaka's frown became more prominent. Her childish boyfriend had been replaced with a serious one and she didn't like that especially as it wasn't her own doing. She removed her arms from around his neck and was about to tickle his rib cage when…_

" _I love you."_

 _Annaka froze on the spot; her arms in mid-air. Danny's eyes remained shut._

" _I love you too." She replied then smiled to herself and quickly tickled his rib cage resulting in sudden jerk from Danny._

" _What was that for?" He asked stepping back and crossing his arms over his rib cage, "I declare my love for you and that's what I get?"_

" _Just testing." Annaka replied smiling, "Making sure you have humour still."_

" _Trust me you'll find out tomorrow." Danny smiled mischievously._

" _No. not a prank." Annaka said opening her bedroom door further._

" _It's just a test…to make sure I have humour still." Danny replied back gaining himself a playful hit in the stomach from Annaka._

" _Whatever, I'm going to bed."_

 _Down stairs, the remaining two Jr defenders were still sitting on the couch; the news had started a few minutes ago. Funnily enough, nothing happened. Everything was still the same as it was this morning; for the rest of the world anyway. Jack looked over at Zsa-Zsa, who looked engrossed with the news but probably wasn't. She was lying on the couch, with Jack sitting in the corner. Her feet were slightly touching his thigh and hadn't moved for a while. Slowly, he shifted his thigh to the left causing it to move Zsa-Zsa's feet. She didn't respond so he tried again and again and again until Zsa-Zsa gently kicked him in the thigh and sat up. She didn't look as displeased she should normally do when something annoyed her; instead she went back to watching the news._

" _Hey Zara." Jack said obviously trying to annoy Zsa-Zsa. It was a child hood thing, Jack could never say Zsa-Zsa until he was 7; before then it was simply Zara. She had hated it completely and despite being a year younger always told Jack off. He did oblige and tried not to call her Zara but he realised that it was a way of getting her attention quickly._

" _What?" She replied annoyed._

" _Do you think this would have happened if I had come with you to find the lab and you didn't go by yourself?"_

 _Zsa-Zsa paused looking at the ground; her lips looked redder than normal and didn't go well with her complexion, "Are you trying to say I can't handle myself?"_

" _No. That's a definite. It's just maybe if I was with you when you found Harvey and those kids then, one of us could have fought them off and one of us could have gone into the lab." Jack explained._

 _Zsa-Zsa looked over at him and slid towards him on the sofa and sat next to him. She uncharacteristically took one of his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't go there Jack. You always over analysis and think of the what if's. Just don't not this time. We've bounced back from worse. This time tomorrow we'll be back in the castle. Annaka will be making cocoa, Danny will have a bucket of slime balancing on a door frame somewhere, I'll be in the lab, Kyle will cooking and you'll be observing us all. You'll see. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow, it's an off day."_

 _He gave her hand a squeeze back, "I hope your right."_

" _I'm always right." Zsa-Zsa boasted jokily. The news had moved on to local and the Pearl Canyon spokesman whittled on about some problem the town was having, "As long as the world's still standing, we'll be okay."_

" _We've had a vacation to Space before, we could do it again."_

" _Yeah because that was soo a vacation!" Zsa-Zsa replied, "Didn't we almost lose all oxygen?"_

" _Minor details." Jack replied grinning for the first time that day, "What do you think Kyle's doing?"_

" _Hopefully sleeping." Zsa-Zsa replied back, "Unless he's roaming riot through the castle."_

" _We'll sort him out tomorrow." Jack replied, "Listen, whatever happens, I'll come and save you. Whether it's fighting a pair of teenagers or a bomb about to explode, I'll come. I promise."_

" _You've lost it Jack but promised remembered. I'll keep you to it."_

~Ooooo~

"Danny?" Jack asked opening the hotel room, there was no movement and the former green defender didn't wander off like he used to. This Danny was a shadow of his former self.

Luke entered the small hotel room, clothes were thrown everywhere; all of them green and black with a slight hint of red in places. The curtains were shut and there were empty dishes on the bed along with a few glasses on the bedside table.

"Jack?" A voice said coming from the bathroom, Danny appeared from around the door frame, "I ordered some food, turns out I don't like it."

"Salad and some sort of pasta. Yeah, you weren't too fond of them before. This is Luke. He's an old friend of both of ours."

"Hi." Luke greeted smiling.

Danny didn't reply, he looked Luke up and down before retreating back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Don't worry, once his memory returns, he'll be bouncing off the walls." Jack stated slightly laughing. The laugh started to turn flat and stopped, everything was meant to be normal nine months ago but it didn't happen.

Luke's phone filled the silence; he reached into his pocket and answered it. Nothing was said, only a few 'yeps', 'oh really' and 'I'll be there soon'.

"That was Kyle." Luke told Jack, "I'm his mentor. James left yesterday."

Jack nodded understanding. It made more sense why Kyle would call him rather than James.

"You two should come back with me and maybe bring Annaka, where ever she's gotten too." Luke commented then saw the sour look on Jack's face; one of guilt and sadness.

"She is here?"

"I'll go back to Kyle, you stay here with Danny." Jack ordered going into the bathroom, "I need to explain to him alone and by myself."

~Ooooo~

It was 9pm and after 45 minutes of reassuring Danny that Luke can be trusted, he left the pair to catch up. He instructed Luke to tell Danny about his parents, he knew them better than the former black defender did. Luke gave him a scrap of paper where Kyle was but he didn't need it, he'd been to the Ottawa hub before with Charles, it was a one of visit and had been very boring. He was surprised that Kyle had known about it and found his way here on his own, that kid had grown up a lot but that was mostly down to him.

Jack found the basement door but didn't open it. He didn't expect to walk back into Kyle's life with just a simple 'hello'; he didn't want Kyle to be that way. Once, he entered that door, he would have a lot of explaining to do which would mean admitting the truth that he had been denying for months. The eldest Jr defender opened the basement door slowly and walked inside. He scanned the room and saw his Defender Craft. He heard Kyle's voice above the others, ordering them about. The basement door slammed shut.

"Luke!" Kyle called, "I've sorted out the DCs we can…"

"Hey Kyle." Jack replied to his former team mates as he stared wide eyed at him, "Missed me?"


	5. Verbal shouting is the way

**A/N: Hope you've been enjoying the twists and turns.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the original defenders.**

Kyle had two options. One; throw the glass of water that he currently held in his hand at Jack's face or two; complain and shout like a five year old. Luckily for Jack it was both. The water flew onto Jack's face soaking the top of his t-shirt; he wiped the water out of his eyes and looked at the yellow defender. That made Kyle very annoyed as it wasn't a look of anger more understanding. Jack was not allowed to be understanding, not what he put Kyle through. Understanding was the last thing Kyle wanted Jack to be. It was funny that through-out the nine months, he'd wished every night that the Jr defenders would come back and now that one of them had, he was fuming.

"No!" Kyle screamed at Jack, "You don't get to do this! You don't get to walk into here! You can't! You had nine months to do that! I needed you!"

Tears were now streaming down Kyle's cheeks; the other Jungle Force defenders had come to see what the commotion was all about and were as shocked as Kyle to see Jack standing there. They decided to stay where they were, leave the two Jr defenders to it, well leave Kyle to it. He was the only one shouting.

"Do you know what Harvey put me through? What Arthur put me through? Where were you? I had a mental breakdown! Do you know how many lies I've told! The castle was attacked by missile when I was still inside! Do you know how terrifying that was?"

Jack pulled Kyle over to him despite the yellow defender trying to fight him off but Jack was always more skilled than Kyle. He somehow pulled his friend into a hug and let him cry it out before speaking, "I know."

Kyle removed himself from Jack and stepped backwards, "Do you? Because you don't seem worried."

With that Kyle turned away, wiped his eyes and boarded DC 1. His friends looked over to Jack to see his next move. He followed Kyle onto DC 1.

"You four training." He ordered, "Now!"

The Jungle Force defenders obeyed despite Jack not being their mentor. They quickly left the Defender Craft and went into the next room leaving the two Jr defenders completely in peace. Jack maneuverer himself around all DCs, he would check them out later, right not Kyle was his priority. He saw that Kyle had found his way into the cockpit and was sitting there in a sulk which he was entitled to. Jack sat down next to Kyle and looked at the blank wall that DC 1 faced. None of them spoke for a few minutes; they were both trying to let everything sink in.

"We did try to come back, honestly we did. Zsa-Zsa said that if were running riot she would sort you out." Jack said, "Just things got in the way."

"I thought you all died." Kyle explained, "By the time I had woken up the lab had collapsed and James said that no one could have survived."

"Yeah well Annaka developed a new power of teleportation, that got us out but we ended up at that other castle on the other side of the forest."

Kyle nodded, "I cried that night. The night you disappeared, I broke into your room and stole your hoodie or joggers, some form of clothing. I didn't sleep much that night, I haven't really since."

"Neither kid." Jack replied, "Some nights I don't sleep."

"Bet you didn't cry though."

Jack doesn't answer and Kyle's a bit unsure whether to take that as a yes or a no or no comment, "Mum and Dad came home and stayed until a few weeks back, my friends and James thought that would make everything better. A bit of familiarity in my life! But I'm a Jr defender."

"So nothing's normal in your life." Jack finished

"So why didn't you come back? There was reason." Kyle asked, "There must be! You wouldn't leave me alone. I know you wouldn't."

Jack looked back at the wall.

~Ooooo~

 _Morning had arrived. Danny woke up, giving a gentle moan as he did before stretching out. It hadn't been the best night's sleep but only Annaka seemed to have nightmares, everyone else was just restless. He heard Zsa-Zsa and Jack move around in the night and quietly whispering to each other, he tried to make out what they were saying but failed. The green defender looked up at the ceiling, there were stickers of planets and stars stuck on above them, he hadn't realised last night as it had been to dark. Considering this was where their parents lived for 15 years, he assumed it was Gildar and Ballista's rooms since Vikings are big on astronomy._

 _A sudden realisation came to the half bird, half ninja boy, he was freezing cold and giving the events of the previous day, it wasn't something he wanted to feel. He looked down to pull the duvet higher but observed that he didn't have any to begin with. He diverted his attention to his beloved girlfriend who had hogged it all in the night and was curled up at the opposite end of the bed. Danny slowly started to pull the duvet off her. Suddenly she jilted away and leant upwards in an almost hysterical state heavily breathing._

" _Woah! Woah, calm down." Danny replied jumping over to Annaka and comforting her, "It's okay; I was just pulling the duvet off you."_

 _Annaka nodded and she leant into Danny and clung onto his arm._

" _What was it this time?"_

" _Ivar and Neri were planning something. It was just me and Jack; I had no idea where you two were." Annaka explained quickly, "What if my nightmares are real, what if it's my telepathic powers telling me something."_

" _It if hasn't happened before then why is it happening now? It's just the stress and unknown of yesterday."_

" _Possibly, what time is it?"_

 _Danny took on hand off Annaka, and looked at his phone, "Just gone 6am."_

 _The pair lay back down and looked at the ceiling, Annaka looking up confused while Danny observed the planets more, "Why are my parents so weird?"_

 _Danny looked over at Annaka, "How do you know it's your parent's room?"_

" _They have the same stickers in their room at the castle."_

 _Jack had been awake for ages, insomnia was a nightmare. He liked his sleep and staying awake was boring especially at night; nothing happened. A soft groaning was coming from the opposite side of the bed. During the night, Zsa-Zsa had joined come into his temporary room for a small chat and had ended up falling asleep. The blue defender rolled over and opened her eyes. Her body shot upwards so she was leaning on her elbows._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Actually you're in my room. You fell asleep here." Jack explained, "I couldn't be bothered to move you."_

 _Zsa-Zsa didn't look too pleased about it as she pulled the duvet up above her shoulders; she was only wearing a vest top and shorts. She then sat up._

" _It's only 6am, you should go back to sleep."_

" _Yeah because that's going to happen now." Zsa-Zsa replied sarcastically, "You're lucky my dad's away."_

" _Oh relax! Nothing happened. Why would it?" Jack asked._

 _Zsa-Zsa shrugged while looking down at the plain blue duvet, "Should something have happened?"_

" _What?"_

" _Nothing." Zsa-Zsa replied, "Doesn't matter."_

" _Seriously what?"_

" _It's just, the way you were speaking last night…how you promised that you'll never let anything happen to me and now we're here. It's like you want something to happen…between us."_

" _Well what can happen between us?" Jack asked._

 _Zsa-Zsa shrugged her shoulders again. The duvet lifted up along with them. Jack thought back, had he been given hints that he liked Zsa-Zsa? Did he even like Zsa-Zsa? They had been childhood friends since she had been born. Wasn't it just sisterly love? But then look at Annaka and Danny, they were dating and had been best friends since they had been born. Comparing his feelings and emotion between each Jr defender, he did feel something different about Zsa-Zsa; there was always cheek and slight competition between the pair and for some reason an urge to protect her. That's why they found her yesterday when they did. Jack went after her._

" _Do you want anything to happen between us?" Jack asked._

 _Zsa-Zsa was still staring down at the duvet, this time her eyes were shut. It was hard to figure out. Maye she had been without human contact for such a long time that she was crying out for it all at once or that maybe she did like Jack. She had always admired him and they did have a special bond. Zsa-Zsa opened her eyes and looked across at Jack, he was staring into space but he had shifted closer and was only centimetres away from her._

" _Maybe this is the universe trying to tell us something." She stated._

 _Jack looked down at realised that the gap between them had also shrunk. He looked at her for a second before tilting his head and closing in._

" _Danny! I'm going to kill you!" The scream rippled through the abandoned castle._

 _The pair jolted apart and looked towards the door to where the screaming had come from. Jack left the bed and went to investigate leaving Zsa-Zsa alone with her thoughts once more._

~Ooooo~

"I cried out for help." Kyle replied, "Not literally but I tried to my best to show it. None of them listened. None of them listened like you did." Kyle said, "Did you try everything in your power to come back? To even send me a message?"

Jack sighed, that was a hard question. The former black defender used to think of himself as the perfect leader, always instructed and always giving out the correct information but since that day, things changed. He wanted to tell Kyle yes, yes he did try everything but the reality of the situation was no he didn't, he didn't even try. It wasn't like Kyle was forgotten, it was more he wasn't a priority at the time. Jack had made the wrong choice of assuming. He assumed that Kyle would be alright with James. He assumed that they would be back at the castle in the evening. He assumed that nothing worse could happen to them from that moment on. He assumed because that was better than facing the truth right?

Assuming, believing and dreaming; the three things that take the edge away from reality. He believed that Danny and Zsa-Zsa would be okay on their own. He believed that Harvey wasn't clever enough to play anymore tricks. He believed that the dino powers would always protect them. It's a hard decision which one (assuming, believing and dreaming) is. He dreamed that he was back in the castle. He dreamed that his team mates were all safe and sound. He dreamed that this whole mess was one big dream and that he would wake up any minute and discover that the last 16 years of his life had been a dream.

"Thinks got complex." Jack replied turning his head to Kyle, "And took a lot longer than anticipated. I did think about you, a lot."

Kyle was about to respond when… da, da, dada, da, da.

"What is that?" Jack asked looking around DC 1's cockpit.

"It's an alert that Ivar or co is near. I better warn the others. This is the fourth attack today. They're becoming more frequent."

"Then Ivar must be getting desperate." Jack replied standing up and following Kyle, "The more you do things, the more desperate you become."

Kyle did respond because he honestly forgot to. In that moment, his mind was back in 2032 with the JCD powers. It was like Jack was back in control; he always knew what was happening and what the enemies plan was whereas Kyle never picked up on that trick. He looked up at the clock as he walked by, it had just gone 11pm. Jack glanced up at it as well then back to Kyle. He was seriously starting to take the not sleeping thing a lot more seriously.

"Come on guys." Kyle shouted at his team mates who were lying on the training mats napping.

"Seriously?" Drake questioned stretching, "These guys never give up."

"What's the plan?" Amy asked.

"Injury as many as possible." Kyle replied, "That always creates a weakness."

~Ooooo~

 _A few hours had passed since the four Jr defenders had woken up but it was only five minutes ago that they had bothered getting up to have any breakfast. The screaming from Annaka earlier was the result of a payback prank Danny pulled. Annaka had stopped screeching at her boyfriend two hours ago. Jack had wondered down to the living room first and looked around at the mess. He sighed and decided to start to think of a plan to reunite with Kyle and get the dino powers back…hopefully from James._

 _He was halfway through his planning when Zsa-Zsa came down stairs wearing the slightly ripped clothes from yesterday. She entered the room quietly and sat down opposite Jack, observing and checking his plan. She didn't fail to notice that every now and again, the red defender would look at her for a few seconds before failing to concentrate on the plan. He did this three times before Zsa-Zsa had enough._

" _You're going to have to change your plan." She started off, "I'll go with Danny to Pearl Canyon and find Kyle while you and Annaka check the area for Ivar and co. Everyone's too distracted to go off into their normal pairs."_

 _Jack looked at Zsa-Zsa in a slightly annoyed manner; he didn't like being told what to do, but understood her point. If Annaka and Danny went together, it was debateable whether their minds would stay on the task while if he went with Zsa-Zsa…she was too much of a distraction at the moment but only because they had unfinished business. Luckily for Jack, that was Zsa-Zsa's second point._

" _You never looked at me that way before." She commented._

" _Ditto." Jack replied._

" _Fair point but you started it."_

" _Maybe life threatening situations cause true feelings to come to light."_

" _And those true feelings are?"_

 _Jack smirked and didn't answer the question as he was sure Zsa-Zsa knew the answer anyway. Also, the remaining pair of Jr defenders were slowly making their way down the stairs indicating that the conversation had finished now. The pair were giggling and smirking away in between trying out their new kissing style. Zsa-Zsa rolled her eyes, stood up and threw a green hoodie at Danny._

" _Get a room."_

 _Danny tried to catch the hoodie but failed, mostly because his attention was purely focused on Annaka, he'd only waved out his left arm to try and catch it. Zsa-Zsa turned around to face the plan but was immediately caught off guard by a warm pair of lips touching hers. She was so unprepared that she grabbed hold of their arms and held on tight during the kiss. It was very soft and extremely sweeter than she was expecting. Her heart was beating at one hundred miles an hour and her stomach had butterflies emerging from their cocoons flying around._

 _Jack slowly pulled back and muttered into her ear, "Thought I better do that when those two weren't looking, didn't want it to be a distraction."_

 _Zsa-Zsa stood there star struck as Jack called the pair over to explain the plan. A small smile appeared on her face before disappearing and joining the others._

 _The Jr defenders had made Danny run for 12 miles of the journey, carrying all of them with him. By now the green defender was exhausted and lagging behind the other three. Jack had stopped them all and huddled them into a group. He took out his mini note pad and check the plan._

" _Zsa-Zsa, Danny head into Pearl Canyon and find Kyle. Annaka, come with me and we're checking for Ivar." Jack ordered._

 _Everyone nodded and Annaka and Danny said their goodbyes._

" _It's not a week; you'll see each other soon." Jack stated annoyed._

 _The pair hugged and slowly drifted apart, Danny went over to Zsa-Zsa._

" _Take care of yourself." Jack said._

" _Don't worry I will." Danny replied back grinning._

" _Wasn't talking to you."_

" _Don't worry Jack. I'll be fine." Zsa-Zsa said walking towards Pearl Canyon, "See you later."_

 _The pair walked off while Annaka stepped next to Jack, "Why are we looking for Ivar?"_

" _Because I bet what he still wants is in that lab." Jack replied._

~Ooooo~

"How are we going to fight in this darkness?" Josh asked walking the streets.

"Who knows, they haven't thought this one through." Zoey replied.

"Um, guys." Amy spoke up, "There's no one here."

The defenders peered down the empty street confused. Kyle checked his phone again and to his surprise the dot had disappeared. He peered down the street again but heading back to the base with a thousand questions running through his mind. Had this all been a trap? Was his phone slowly breaking down? Was he seeing things? He heard his team chatter amongst themselves but Kyle couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. What would be the point of sending them all out into town?

The plan suddenly dawned on him, "Oh no."

Kyle ran back to the base, leaving his team to run after him. He grabbed the Jungle Force gem from out of his jean pocket and held onto it tight, "Jungle Gems! Let History Unfold!"

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

The bright yellow flash almost blinded the four defenders that were running behind him. They all followed in suit and grabbed their gems.

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

Kyle burst through the base door and saw what chaos had unfolded in the five minutes that he had been away. The twenty attackers had returned, half of them were destroying the basement while Jack was fighting the other half. To be fair to Jack, he was doing an excellent job. His punches were more accurate and harder than the current defenders while his kicks could easily knock someone flying away. Figuring out that Jack could hold his own, Kyle and the team set to work on the other half of the attackers.

It was easy to notice that they were all weak from the earlier attack but to even everything out, the defenders extremely tired. Both sides were making valuable mistakes that definitely elongated the fight out. Kyle could barely dodge on coming attacks and his team mates failed to do so. It was only when Jack ran over and fought off the attackers that the battle was getting somewhere. He started first with Amy and Zoey before swiftly moving on to Drake and Josh. He then helpfully pushed them onto DC1 before running over to Kyle.

"I don't need your help Jack." Kyle replied, "I can do this on my own."

"I'm not debating your skill just how awake you are." Jack commented kicking an attacker away then smirking at Kyle, "So what's this time theme?"

"Shut up." Kyle grumbled, it was clear what the theme was.

"And we need to have a discussion about roll calls." Jack added, "That one was…well what was it?"

"It makes sense of you have the context."

"If you say so."

Kyle punched the final attacker away causing to run in pain. Jack and Kyle then boarded DC 1 with the former black defender heading straight to the cockpit. A second later, the current defenders could hear the engines starting. The yellow defender jogged to the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Ivar obviously knows where we are, we need to leave as seeing as all the DCs are here, and I'm making that move." Jack replied, "Also I need to go back to Danny."

"Danny? You're all alive! Seriously, couldn't one of you have sent me a message, or even a postcard?" Kyle shouted.

"We couldn't!" Jack said back before sighing, "Both Zsa-Zsa and Danny were in a coma, Danny only woke up a few weeks ago and has amnesia and I was trekking through Ivar's previous bases."

"Why? And what about Annaka, where has she been?" Kyle asked.

"I haven't seen Annaka in a month, that's why I was checking Ivar's bases. I was looking for her. That's why I never came back to Pearl Canyon. Everything that happened the other Jr defenders is my fault."

~Ooooo~

 _Danny and Zsa-Zsa had only been in Pearl Canyon for roughly 15 minutes before they hit trouble. The pair only wanted to get some food and a drink. Blocking their way were two robosaur, very heavily armoured up. Danny looked to his cousin confused and shocked. These robosaurs looked harder to defeat than the others they had previously encountered and they brought a few questions into light, for example, where did they get those shields from? How on earth did Ivar have all this money? The robosaurs ran out them, the pair jumped out the way and skidded on the path. The two cousins looked at each other before running after them and entering the fight. They both knew how dangerous it was fighting like this, how easily they could get hurt but frankly, they hadn't seen Kyle emerge yet and someone needed to deal with these machines. However, maybe fighting wasn't the right word for this situation, more like dodging. Zsa-Zsa and Danny could hardly get and kick or a punch in. The robosaurs were taking the higher ground._

 _Danny ducked beneath the shield and dodged to the left on an oncoming punch. He really missed his dino powers, the battle would be over by now. With that thought, Danny punched the robosaur back, much to his surprise but the machine just got angry and lashed out even further. It pulled back its shield and hit Danny hard in the chest, causing the teenager to fly backwards through the air and hit his head on hard on the road. Zsa-Zsa looked back in shock but when she turned around, she was giver her second shock of the day, and the same thing happened to her. She went hurling through the air and landed with a bump on the ground. She tilted her head slightly, her cousin was alive but unconscious and she could feel herself slowly slipping out. The robosaurs had scarpered and Zsa-Zsa lay looking at the clear blue sky before everything went black._


	6. Everyone is broken

Luke was pacing the room, he hadn't heard from Jack since just before 11pm. It had just gone 1am. There was nothing in this small hotel room that could take his mind of it. Danny was asleep so the TV couldn't be turned on, there wasn't any form of entertainment; not even a pack of cards and the walls were a simple pastel yellow colour so no interesting pattern to study. The mentor then jumped on the twin bed and observed the ceiling while getting lost in his thoughts. There was some reassurance that Jack was with them, if something did happen then he would be able to deal with it. Luke shut his eyes, he should at least try to get some sleep, it was guaranteed that Ivar was going to attack tomorrow.

"Triceratops." A small mutter came from next to him. Luke glanced sideways and monitored the former green defender, "Desert fire. Three."

According to Jack, this was normal and according to the doctors, it was Danny's memory trying to realign itself. Luke stared at the teenage boy sadly; he was pale ghost of his former self. The fun and childish streak had gone and was replaced by sadness and confuse. The worst thing was that Danny was full of trust and loyalty; both of which had been destroyed by Harvey or Ivar. His light brown hair was a mess and unstyled. When he last saw Danny, his had a long side fringe which covered the top of his left eye, the rest of his hair used to be neatly brushed. Now it was sticking out at all corners and his fringe was vertical and covering his eyes. Luke blinked, he was losing focus of Danny, he blinked a few more times but soon his eyes fell shut.

~Ooooo~

His whole life fell apart that day and 24 hours later so did Jacks. With all the events that happened yesterday, he didn't think about what it must have been like for Jack. He went looking around Canada and the USA for Annaka. He was determined to find her and that determination turned into craziness. Jack had been in denial about Annaka, what else was there? Danny had amnesia, he seemed to accept that but Kyle wasn't completely sure where Jack stood on the Zsa-Zsa issue. From what he could make out, he hadn't seen her once since that day. The leader of the Jr defenders always said that facing up to mistakes was the hard but fair route. So what possessed him to take the easy one? The fair one would have been going back to Kyle! The yellow defender knew he was being selfish, it wasn't all about him. At this point in time, the priorities would be Zsa-Zsa and Annaka…actually the former red defender would be higher.

Kyle left the small sofa that was found aboard DC 1 and opened the cockpit door, Jack was busy flying the bear shaped carrier vehicle to Pearl Canyon. His team's mates were talking amongst themselves on the sofa that had already been placed here when they arrived. Kyle hasn't properly spoken to his friends in a while and felt best that he kept out of their conversation instead he would go and sort things out with Jack. They were friends once upon a time. It was just that Jack got a bit lost during those nine months alone and the yellow defender guess it was up to him to try and get him back.

When he opened the cockpit door, Jack was staring into space, although from a distance it looked like the former black defender was piloting the plane. It worried Kyle for a second but then noticed that the auto-pilot light was flashing. Silently, he sat down next to Jack and embraced the silence. 5 minutes later Jack spoke,

"You've been blaming the wrong person Ky."

"Huh?"

"You've been blaming Ivar and his friends when in fact; you should have been blaming Charles. He was the one who started all this. He wrote the prophecy that created the Lionheart force, he kept you away despite knowing how miserable you were and he started this entire special defenders outfit thing. The only reason we were in that lab was because of him!"

"What are you on about? Ivar started this. He started this in 2009, when he kidnapped and tried to kill Gildar!"

"Why? Why all this revenge? On us? We never killed his mum! Neither did Gildar! What is the point of chasing something that you're not going to get back?"

"Is this about Charles or about Annaka?"

"This is about everyone."

"Really because it doesn't seem like it! You've abandoned Zsa-Zsa, you abandoned Annaka and you never came back for me!"

"It's not all about you Kyle! I know you've had a hard time-"

"Hard time? I had a mental breakdown at 14! I wasn't ready to become a leader but I was forced because I had no choice. I put aside my own desire for revenge to actually do what defenders do and protect."

"Protect? What have you protected Kyle? The castle? Nope! Your team mates? Debatable! The Dino Powers? Nope! Pearl Canyon? We'll have to see soon!"

"What happened to you Jack? You used to be kind and understanding. Now there's hatred and anger and this is not you."

"Look in the mirror and one thing's for sure: what we see is not who we are."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Richard Bach." Jack replied, "Basically, what I look like isn't who I am."

"Okay… but at least when I lost myself I had to strength to ask for help and find myself again. All you've done is gone into hiding and avoiding the issue. You've even started blaming Charles for your mistakes! Look at yourself Jack! You're a mess."

"You have no idea what I went through. I was alone. I had no one to turn to."

"You could have turned to me."

"You want the truth? I tried. On the day of the earthquake I came back to Pearl Canyon and I tried to find you but you weren't there. I did try. I thought that you would have been helping people but I couldn't see you at all. You want to know what happened, well be prepared for a story of a life time"

~Ooooo~

" _How are Zsa-Zsa and Danny going to contact us if none of our phones are charged or not working?" Annaka asked as she stepped over yet another branch in the forest. Despite it only being September leaves were already falling to the ground leaving the branches bare._

" _You're telepathic aren't you?" Jack asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Or don't you do that anymore?"_

 _It was a fair question. She hasn't used her telepathy and telekinetic powers in ages. None of them had used their mutant powers in ages, they stopped when JCD started. There was no point if they could fight a robot with suits that wouldn't drain their energy._

" _So why are we still looking for Ivar?" Annaka asked, "I bet he's long gone."_

" _We need to find out why those gems were so important." Jack explained, "They could be the key to ending all of this. Then you can return to lover boy."_

" _And you can return to your lover girl." Annaka stated smirking causing Jack to stop abruptly and turn around to face the pink defender, "What? I saw you kiss her."_

" _I thought you were busy." He replied._

" _I was but I saw movement and was too intrigued to see what it was. Don't tell Danny, he'll only get annoyed. So you and Zsa-Zsa, who would have seen that coming?"_

" _I should have made you go with Zsa-Zsa then you could have bugged her."_

" _That's not a very nice way to treat your new girlfriend."_

" _Hold up. I never said she was my girlfriend. We just kissed. That's all! We didn't discuss anything else."_

 _Annaka nodded whilst still smirking, she would speak to Zsa-Zsa later about this. The pair continued walking until they heard a very unusual sound. The pair stopped for a second before running towards it. Jack grabbed Annaka's hand and pulled her into a bush. The pink defender had to bite her lip to stop another taunt and remark about Jack and Zsa-Zsa from escaping. Unfortunately Jack saw her smiling and gave her a glare. She wiped it off her face and looked to the noise._

 _Neri was placing objects down onto the ground. Jack peered in closer and realised that all the places were marked and that they were placed in a circle. The pair looked back up to Neri, who grabbed a chunk of her hair, cut it with the pair of scissors that she had pulled out of her bag and placed it on the first marked spot. She then walked over to the second, where there was a small glass. Grabbing a pin from her bag, Neri pricked herself and watched as the blood dripped into the cup. For the third marking, Neri placed a small bottle which contained a purple substance. The pair of Jr defenders looked at each other worried. Fourthly, she placed down a bottle of water and walked over to the fifth marking. She looked around the forest and smiled then she stretched out her left and rapidly jerked her arm into her body. Annaka came flying out of the bush and landed right by Neri's feet._

" _Since when could you do that?" She asked her great-grandmother._

" _Since Ivar helped me live."_

 _Jack jumped out from behind the bush and began to run towards Annaka but he suddenly the red defender felt himself being lifted up into the air and knocked backwards through the forest. He landed with a thump onto the soggy ground and tried to lift himself back up despite every muscle and bone in his body resenting it._

 _When Jack was finally on his feet, he ran through the forest back towards Annaka and Neri but when he arrived. The pair was gone. Anger built up inside. His fists clumped together and his fingers hid within his palm. Without thinking, Jack tensed his body, little vibrations built up within his body. The more he tensed, the faster the vibrations built up. The red defender screamed out in anger. The vibrations left his body, travelled through the ground to Pearl Canyon. The ground started shaking and it took a few seconds to realise that he had created Pearl Canyons first earthquake._

~Ooooo~

Luke slowly woke up and could see the light shine through the blinds despite the fact that his eyes were still shut. Moaning as he opened them, he turned his head to face Danny, who was already awake and seemingly reading a magazine that Jack must have brought him. The mentor leant up on his elbows catching the attention of Danny, who shyly smiled at him. He then glanced down at the clock, it had gone past 8. That was the latest he had slept in since he left the castle.

"Where's Kyle?" Danny asked causing Luke to look to the left shocked.

"You remember Kyle?"

"Kind of. I remember the name and I know he was in the lab with me but I don't know what he looks like. I think Jack was in the lab as well but there are two other people who were there. I can't really remember them and when I think back their faces are blurry. Anyway, where is Kyle? He can't be far." Danny explained and asked again.

"He's far enough." Luke replied.

"He can't be. He's a Jr defender; we never go far away from each other. We always stay together." Danny stated. He then thought for a second then continued, "Was he alone? Jack was with me or are the other two with him?"

"He was alone, for a very short time but he found new friends and now he had Jack." Luke explained, "So he's not alone anymore. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long… I think this is our third night here."

"Have you been asking about Kyle since you woke up?"

"Yeah I asked Jack but he didn't really say much. He never gave me a reply when I asked. I don't know why I only remember Kyle. I can't even remember my own parents."

"At all?" Luke asked trying to get more insight into Danny's mind.

"When I try to think of them, I only see blurry figures. One of them is green and purple and the other blue like a smurf."

"I'll tell them that." Luke muttered quietly then spoke up, "They were kind people and loved you very much."

"Then why aren't they here?"

"They have to work a lot. They'll be back soon and so will Jack. You'll be okay." Luke said trying to be reassuring.

~Ooooo~

"You were alone and angry at the world Jack. You were alone and shaken. Some people might go along by saying it was PTSD. What happened that day in Pearl Canyon doesn't define who you really are."

"What is it already has?" Jack replied quietly, "What if this is what I've become?"

"You've changed once. You can change before. You just need motivation and help." Kyle stated.

Jack looked up at Kyle slightly before turning his attention to the clouds. They had reached Pearl Canyon so Kyle left to tell his team mates. They had herd snippets of the conversation but decided not to say anything about it. It wasn't there business anyway also Jack being here was having a good influence on the situation. The four new defenders were training harder than they did with James and if they were struggling or doing a move wrong, Jack would point it out which was more than James did.

"So where are we going?" Drake asked, they had been told they were going back to Pearl Canyon but they hadn't actually been told a plan.

"Your four are going home. I've strangely found some rooms on DC 1 where Jack, Danny, Luke and I can sleep until the castle is safe to live in again."

"Home? But that's boring. Not to mention its 5am. None of our parents will be awake." Josh stated.

Kyle paused, the green defender did have a point, not even he could walk through the Castle doors at 5am and not be questioned about it. The Defender Craft took a sudden downwards positon and a few moments later a bump then the engines slowly started to calm down and eventually stop. The cockpit door opened and Jack walked out while looking down at his watch. Kyle looked over at Jack's wrist. Since when did he own a watch?

"I take it you guys won't be going back home at 5am." Jack stated.

"See, he gets it." Zoey replied.

"Typical pink." Jack muttered, "Always first with the comment. Looks like you'll be staying here for a while. I'm heading back to the hotel."

"I'm coming with you." Kyle exclaimed.

"No, you're staying here with your team and you're going to be doing some bonding." Jack ordered sternly, "I've witnessed your fights and, apart from that roll call, they're pretty decent but they could better with work."

Kyle stood in his stride and turned back to his team, he had forgotten how serious Jack could be. His team mates were already heading to the training bay when the familiar notification tune started playing on Kyle phone. The yellow Gorilla dug into his pocket, grabbed his phone and swiped the screen. His team had stopped in their tracks waiting for the latest update.

"Looks like someone's in Pearl Canyon." Kyle announced, "We better move.

The five defenders left DC 1 from the abandoned field Jack had landed it and ran into Pearl Canyon's centre. Kyle smiled as they all did, despite only being gone a day, he had missed this town and it's familiarities. He ran past the smoothie place which made him thirstier than it really should have before running past his parent's favourite restaurant, the one where they technically had their first date. He missed his parents dearly, they are the only normality he has in his life, and even the Castle no longer has that status. That's why has started the 'mental breakdowns'- the lack of familiarity in his life. Everything changed overnight for the worse and to make the whole situation worse, his fear had come true. He was alone and without parents.

It was a stupid fear but Kyle had only a few friends when he was younger; you could count the number on your fingers so all he had was his parents. Of course he had cousins but it was a rare occurrence that they would meet up. Faetal's family didn't like Vane and vice versa so if they were gone then he would be truly alone. To make matter worse, Faetal loved musicals so Kyle had watched Annie a fair few times and that's where the image of an orphanage really came into play. Kyle hated it and would hate if he was forced to go there. That's why the first time he watched the classic musical, he had clung onto his parent's weeks after especially his dad become he could shoot arrows and in a 6 year old head that would mean that his dad would protect him better.

"Distant Nephew." A voice shouted.

Speaking of family…

"Ivar." Kyle stated, "What brings you back to Pearl Canyon?"

"I think we all know that." Ivar said pacing backwards and forwards, "Arthur explained that you've met Lustenema, my new apprentice. Isn't she amazing! Very feisty and full of skill. She is someone I can rely on, someone who would not betray me and then come crawling back after their plan has failed."

"Who is she?" Amy asked curious, "Astrid was a witch, Arthur you met, Harvey you met and Neri is obviously family. What is Lustenema to you?"

"Your clever; just like you predecessor. Lustenema is a… acquaintance shall we say. She was brought to me and the right time."

"Brought?" Josh questioned.

"Okay directed to me"

"Does she speak?" Drake asked.

"What is this? You all know the routine. I show up, you morph, there's a fight, and you win or lose depending on who it is."

"Yeah, well we like to spice it up a bit." Zoey replied, "But seeing as you've asked."

"Jungle Gems! Let History Unfold!" Kyle shouted.

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

As soon as the coloured flashed disappeared, Ivar clicked his fingers and from out of nowhere, a small red flash of light appeared and took the morph of a human. The red light swirled around the outline, twisting and turning form head to toe until Lustenema appeared armed with, what the others could only describe as, a spear. She walked towards the five defender, her feet walking in front in one another. She still wore the mask protecting her identity although it was unknown why she would need it protecting, it was doubtful that she was on a wanted list. The five defenders ran towards her, all taking different approaches. Josh decided to go first and try with a low kick towards her abdomen but his leg was blocked by Lustenema's new spear. The green defender regained his balance and went from the fist first approach but was blocked by her spear again. Seeing this was going to be a problem, Zoey and Drake tagged teamed up to disarm Ivar's new villain and hence make the battle easier. Zoey silently volunteered herself as the distraction by jumping a foot into the air and positioning herself for a kick while Drake would sneak in at the side and swipe the spear as Lustenema's attention would be on the pink defender. Unfortunately for the both of them, the girl was more intelligent than they gave her credit for and cart wheeled out of the way quickly causing Zoey to fall onto the ground with a bump and for Drake to fall on top. Amy tried next, being skilled at trampolining, she cart wheeled her way over to Lustenema before changing it into a flip and aiming to double kick her opponent. Surprisingly, it worked. Lustenema lost her balance and fell backwards but a few seconds later she regained her balance. She then held tighter grip onto her spear and aimed it at Amy. She jilted the spear forwards and sharp red lightning came out and struck the blue defender, who flew backwards alongside her to red and pink team mates who were still aching from there mess up.

"Amy!" Kyle shouted over to his friend. He didn't wait for a response; the yellow defender ran towards Lustenema on his own. Kyle tried relentless punching first but was easily blocked by her spear every time he tried. From behind, he could see Josh trying to sneak up on her as well and tackle her while she was occupied but somehow she realised his technique and shot her spear at him as well causing the green defender to fly through the air and land by a town bench. Kyle was to worried about his team mate that he didn't see Lustenema's kick coming. He felt it in his stomach then his shin. The yellow defender fell to his knees before his opponent kicked him in the stomach once more causing him to fall onto his back in pain. He hadn't powered down which was good; these powers were strong but it was debatable whether he was strong enough to fight again in this moment in time.

~Ooooo~

 _Running into the Chaos; that's what Jack was doing and he didn't know why. Maybe it was to find Kyle himself or maybe it was to find Zsa-Zsa and Danny; tell them what had happened. But where would they be? Jack didn't particularly like having to run round places looking like a headless chicken, he liked plans and organisation. The red defender stopped running to think for a second. They were defenders and defenders helped people…hospital! He would look there for Kyle!_

 _When he eventually got to the hospital it was crowded with injured people ranging from minor to major. Once he entered through the automatic doors, he looked around for Kyle or anyone he recognised from the town. His feet started walking in straight line and before Jack could register it, he bashed into a teenager boy._

" _Sorry." Jack muttered half distracted._

 _Suddenly, there was shouting from behind. Two stretchers were being brought through with two paramedics on both sides. Jack jumped out of the way while glancing at both beds but his eyes widen in shock as he realised that occupying those beds were two of his team mates. The red defender jogged after the beds trying to catch on any information that the paramedic was giving._

" _Sorry, who are you?" One of the paramedics asked._

" _I'm her boyfriend and that's her cousin." Jack stated quickly even if not all facts were entirely accurate._

 _Both Jr defenders were in a coma. One was more serious than the other. The doctors aren't certain what the mental damage is, they say that there shouldn't be any but that's not entirely accurate. He's not allowed to see her now nor him. He's not family but the hospital doesn't know there past history. No one does so that's why he's here. He has nowhere else to go and he has a Viking/huntress to find._

" _I didn't mean to do this." Jack muttered to himself on the outskirts of Pearl Canyon. He could hear the chaos from here; the ambulances, the screaming, the crying, "I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Zsa-Zsa, Danny, Annaka and Kyle. I'm sorry. I've let you all down."_

 _The chaos continued. No one was leaving or entering the city. Jack turned around with his back against the city, "I'm going to find you Annaka and then I'm coming back for the rest of you. I can't leave her alone. It's not fair. I'll go and when I come back I'll finish this."_


	7. Rewind, retreat and reintroduce

Jack had arrived five minutes ago and to say Luke was relieved would be an understatement. The new mentor couldn't cope with Danny's questions any longer, mostly because he couldn't answer them or because he would see the loneliness in the former green defenders eyes that arrived when Luke explained that his parents had, somewhat, abandoned him to go to defender conferences but of course that meant then Danny bombarded Jack with all the information that he had found and in response the former black defender gave a look of disapproval which quickly disappeared when he returned his attention back to Danny who was still spurting out information.

"I guess you don't remember falling into the coma then?" Luke asked accidently out loud causing Danny to stop talking and Jack to look up with slight annoyance.

"Why?" Jack asked bluntly but it was a fair question, why did it matter? It wasn't critical information that could stop Ivar, in the two Jr defenders eyes why Luke asked it was due to curiosity.

"Just wondering how much you actually remember…like a full block memory not little snaps."

"The one core memory I have is darkness, it's like I've shut my eyes. Possibly I'm trying to get to sleep but then I feel cold, very cold and I feel like that for minutes but I don't do anything about it and something is telling me that I couldn't." Danny explained.

Jack and Luke caught each other's eyes for a second before reinverting their attention back to Danny. They could explain why Danny felt like that but that would meaning having to explain the rest of his life to him and as unfortunate as it sounds, it was the reality, but there wasn't enough time for Jack to do that. Danny would have to remember on his own. Of course, he could easily bring Kyle and see if that helped regain his memory but seeing the emotional and mental strain on both Kyle and himself recently, Jack decided against it. He may not be leader of Jungle Force but he was still the leader of the Jr defenders and what he says goes.

~Ooooo~

" _Keep walking." Neri muttered pushing the pink defenders back causing her to jilt forwards through the forest. They had only been walking five minutes before a freak earthquake had occurred much to the surprise of them both._

" _You know great-grandparents are meant to cherish their great-grandchildren not kidnap him." Annaka exclaimed, "Wait till my parents hear about this."_

" _Your parents are like those gems…useless." Neri replied, "They failed to stop me before."_

 _Annaka sighed, her threats were useless. Neri and Ivar had been around for ages and they had gone against all of the defenders and they had succeeded. Her situation was looking bleaker by the minute and all she could do was hope that Jack was on his way to saving her or Danny or Zsa-Zsa or even Kyle. One of them would save her. They wouldn't leave her behind._

" _So why does Ivar still hate my dad because I was told that everything was explained and that the fire wasn't actually my dad's fault." Annaka asked, she might as well get some answers while she's here._

" _That's a long complicated story." Neri replied._

" _Something tells me that you're going to have a lot of time to explain it." Annaka stated, "So?"_

" _Ivar doesn't hate Gildar for the fire fiasco anymore…well he doesn't hate him for that fact that their mother died in it. He hates Gildar for the fact that they had to cover it up for him and they couldn't grieve properly over her death." Neri explained._

" _Bit of a silly thing to hold an over 20 year grudge about." Annaka said while stepping over a branch._

 _Neri paused for a second before continuing, "I suppose it is a little far-fetched. He was such a good boy when he was younger, very forgiving but Ivar has changed throughout the years. In Star Wars terms, he has gone deep into the dark side; his body and mind are wrapped around it so the light doesn't get through."_

" _You've lost me."_

" _Star Wars? Haven't you heard of it?" Neri asked to which Annaka shook her head, "My dear girl it is one of the most famous films of all times."_

" _If you say so." Annaka muttered, "So carry on."_

" _There is nothing more to carry on. That is it, why Ivar hates Gildar and I guess it makes sense why he's going after you."_

" _Me? But I haven't done anything." Annaka said, "You guys started it, I got dragged into this mess."_

" _Ivar using you to get to Gildar. He's using you as a weapon and making Gildar vulnerable. My youngest grandson won't do anything if Ivar has you. Gildar might even sacrifice his life for you."_

 _Annaka remained silent for a minute before continuing with her talk, "And what about you, why do you hate my dad?"_

" _I couldn't grieve for my daughter either and then my husband left me. He couldn't cope with the lost. He said he didn't blame me but I know he did. I was left with nothing and I couldn't visit the family because they thought I was dead. I had no one."_

" _But surely you still don't have to team up with Ivar do you? If you think it's all far-fetched why don't you stop him?"_

" _Because he has extended my life beyond my imagining. I should have died a long time ago but Ivar moved heaven and earth for me to live and in return I pledged my loyalty."_

" _But surely there's no point living if you don't believe in what you're doing and not enjoying it. You might as well be dead."_

 _Neri didn't respond back for the entire trip to which Annaka was a little disappointed about but she treasured the information that Neri gave her. She was now a rest that this wasn't a resentment taken to the extreme. It was the 45 year old cry of a teenage boy who never got to grieve for his mother._

~Ooooo~

The yellow defender fell to the floor with a bang. His eyes were shut and he had no intention of opening them. His body was screaming out in pain from the battle and from the lack of sleep. He wanted to sleep now and it was taking all of his strength to stop himself from doing that now; this patch of tarmac wasn't too uncomfortable however Kyle decided that maybe he should move to at least show Lustenema that he was still alive. When he did eventually lift his head, none of his team mates were looking at him worried which was very unusual, normally Amy would have come running over to make sure he was alright. The teenage boy slowly stood just as his green team mate came flying past and crashed into the same wall he had just fell against. Kyle looked at his team mates then at Lustenema, she was clearly winning her silent battle. The gorilla defender's mouth twisted to the right as he continued to stare. He then powered down.

"Keep her busy." Kyle said to Josh before running off much to his friend's confusement.

"Kyle!" Josh shouted after him causing the attention from the fight to look up, "You can't just leave us."

"You'll be okay; Jack did this to us all the time."

Kyle ran out of the centre of Pearl Canyon and down the streets, passing all of the shops as he did. He wasn't running away from a losing battle but he needed to think of a strategy and he needed time to do that so when he came to a slow stop around a street corner with the sound of the fight in the distance, the yellow defender reached into his jean pocket and pulled up the maps. Of course, it was very hard to see everything due to the screen being smashed from the explosion but he could make out the streets. Turning on the GPS, Kyle waited for the red dot to appear before smirking down at his phone and running to the outskirts of Pearl Canyon.

~Ooooo~

 _One thing was for sure, Neri wasn't leaving Pearl Canyon in a hurry. The pair had just arrived to the town centre where most of the chaos was taking place and to be fair Annaka didn't blame them. This was Pearl Canyon's first ever earthquake and for a town whose nearest beach is over 100km away, it was unlikely that they would ever get an earthquake. There was no doubt that it would be marked down for one of Earth's greatest mysteries. The earthquake was the only reason they were in Pearl Canyon, it was the perfect disguise; Neri could easily steal supplies from abandoned shops while Annaka stands around in eye sight._

 _She had no idea why she wasn't running away at this point. Neri was very old and probably couldn't run very fast. Leaning against the shop wall, the pink defender realised that something must be stopping her and she was terrified of what that might be. Danny had once warned her not to get to close to Ivar. She didn't quite understand what he meant but now it was all clear; he meant that she couldn't fix him. Was that why she wasn't running away? Was she secretly going to try and fix him? She hoped not, anyway hopefully one of her team mates should be out in this mess trying to help the citizens out, especially Kyle. This was the yellow defenders scene. She turned her head to the right then saw something that shocked her to the core._

 _Someone was climbing a tree. That wasn't shocking but Annaka, from this distance, was pretty certain that it was the pink dino defender climbing that tree. She walked away from the shop slightly to get a closer look. It was definitely the pink defender but she was the pink defender, those powers had been given to her. Who was this imposter? Annaka felt a sinking feeling in heart that was consumed by sadness. Kyle had already replaced her. She had been gone a day and was then replaced by some inexperience girl. That hurt. They hurt a lot, much more than Annaka would like to admit. The new pink defender was slowly walking across the branch, the Jr defender continued to look while slowly stepping back. She turned back to the shop which Neri was still in. There lay the choice. Annaka could easily run to the new pink defender or she could go with Neri. Looking back to the tree, she lowered her head to the ground and returned to the shop with the new feeling of resentment and hurt entering her heart._

~Ooooo~

He had no idea why this hotel of all places. It was just on the border to Pearl Canyon, very isolated and small. Actually, he did have some idea. He remembered his parent's stories of when they first came across Alwin and Banan and how Gildar, Ballista and Kook had to hide out at some hotel…this hotel. In a way, it was a sanctuary for defenders. They would always come here in times of need and according to his dad, the food was very good.

Stepping inside, Kyle walked up the reception desk. The male receptionist looked down at him with a small frown, obviously he didn't believe in teenage independence although it had been around for a few years now. The yellow defender believed in customer service so didn't speak until 'Mike' did leading to a few seconds of very awkward silence. 'Mike' looked him up and down first before sighing and muttering,

"Hello…sir, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a friend, he's expecting me in a few minutes but stupidly, I forgot his room number and my phone is well, see for yourself." Kyle started pulling his phone out of his pocket and showing it to 'Mike' who looked slightly concerned, "Anyway, his name is Jack Tonelli."

The receptionist turned to his computer and typed in the name. A few seconds later, he glanced up at Kyle, "Number 123."

"Thank you." Kyle said placing his phone back into his pocket and walking towards the lift while shouting, "Have a nice day."

The hotel only had 150 bedrooms, it did used to have more but the owner decided to refurbish the place and replaced the bedrooms with other themed rooms like a gym and games room. This of course meant that room 123 was on the top floor of the three storey hotel. Kyle entered the lift, his finger gently pressed the number 3 and the doors shut. He only had to wait a second before the doors opened again. They yellow defender stepped out confidently and walked down the corridor. He knocked on room 123 and could hear the sound of the dooring being unlocked before coming to face with a very unhappy Jack.

~Ooooo~

"How much more energy does she have?" Drake asked slowly getting up from the ground, "And where is Kyle?"

"No idea but we need to finish her." Zoey replied with her fists clenched, "Maybe if we all attack her at the same time."

Lustenema saw that all four of the defenders were retreating to one another so she glanced over at Ivar who nodded and walked over. He stood parallel to her and shouted, "This fight has gotten boring now. Until next time."

With that Ivar and Lustenema turned and walked away leaving the four defenders confused and unsure of who had won that battle. They all glanced at each other before Drake's phone beeped at him. He powered down and took it out from his jean pocket and glanced at it. He then looked up to his friends.

"It's Kyle's location." He announced.

"Why would Kyle send us that?" Zoey asked confused, "He was the one who ran away."

"Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was Luke." Josh suggested, "And maybe that's Luke's location."

"Whoever it is." Amy started, "They're at a hotel. We should go and see them."

The four defenders headed north towards the town boarder while Ivar and Lustenema walked west. The villain looked back towards the defenders and noticed that they were running somewhere. Normally, he would follow them but not today. Today was a lazy day plus Lustenema was getting restless with this fighting. She needed rest.

"So my dear apprentice, what do you think so far?" He asked, "Recon you could defeat them all?"

"Possibly." She replied, "They are strong with those powers and they seem very determined."

"But your stronger and have better fighting skills and with my training, you will feed off their determination and absorb it into your goal." Ivar explained, "Then you and I will rule the universe together."

Lustenema nodded but couldn't shake off the odd feeling in her body and, what she could only describe as, her conscious telling the new villain to stop and let her back in control. She looked back up to Ivar again, who was grinning to himself then focused on the straight road ahead. Her mouth formed into a small frown. Maybe her conscious was right.

~Ooooo~

For once Kyle forgot about manners even though Faetal would be horrified right now. He stormed past Jack and into the room where Luke and Danny were sitting and watching TV. The pair looked up, one looking confused and one looking annoyed. The former black defender shut the hotel room door and walked over to the little huddle and kept his eyes on Kyle. However the yellow defender was too engrossed with Danny to notice. It was the first time that he had seen the former green defender in nine months and he could immediately see the change. His friend has lost his spark and his goofy, fun aura about him. His brown eyes no longer sparkled with mischief instead they looked lost. His hair was neat and his side fringe had been cut. His clothes didn't fit nor suit him and weren't green instead they were grey and colourless.

"Hey Danny." He greeted smiling.

Kyle didn't expect a response and he wasn't surprised when Danny looked over to Jack who, in return, said, "This is Kyle."

Danny's eyes returned to him and studied the teenage boy. His head tilted to the left slightly and his mouth made a small 'o' shape before frowning slightly. His face looked inquisitive with his eyes brows pointing down and his nose scrunched up. He turned his attention back to Jack, "Oh. I don't remember Kyle being…him."

Before the conversation to escalate further, there was another knock at the door. Jack sighed heavily as he walked over to answer it. It was obvious by the second sigh that he wasn't pleased to see the guests yet he opened the door wider to let them in. Amy, Josh, Drake and Zoey all entered the small hotel room; Danny looked to Jack to see if he should know these people. Jack shook his head in response. There was a moment of tense silence then turned his attention back to Kyle.

"Do you know the worse bit of all this mess is?" Jack asked, "That it is obvious I need help, that I have been crying out for help to everyone standing in this room. I thought that maybe none of you saw it and that you thought it was just the cry of a revengeful man but then I realised after Kyle explained what had happened to him, I figured it out. None of you care. You really don't care about how I feel, what hell I have been through. I have been all over Canada, I have trekked through all of that forest day and night looking for her, looking for our friend Kyle because I knew that no one else here would give a damn."

"I did give a damn. You know I did but I had a mission to complete. That had to take priority and whether you like it or not Jack, you knew that's what you would have done. I couldn't just go looking for you guys. No one knew that you were alive!"

Jack then laughed hysterically like a mad man for a few seconds causing Kyle to slowly lean back in concern for his friend. He could see his team mates all watching in the corner probably confused out of their minds but now wasn't the time to explain.

"Oh some one knew Kyle and it just wasn't the enemy. Your new mentor knew we were alive."

"Luke?"

"Yeah." Jack said edging on crazy, "He knew, he saw Zsa-Zsa and Danny in hospital after they were brought in and he's been visiting them every week since. He knew and he couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone and tell you. That's how much he cares."

Kyle glanced over at Luke, who look embarrassed but overall ashamed and then in a split second Kyle went from liking and respecting the man to being angry and hating the man. Both himself and Jack had been through their kind of hell and were barely surviving and then all along was Luke in the centre of it all conducting. The yellow defender looked back to the former black defender whose face still looked like a storm exploding but the sad thing about this whole argument was that Jack was right. No one cared. Luke had been secretly shoving in his face the whole time, James had abandoned him in his time of need to start a new life, his friends tried to help but overall just stay put because they were important now and the original defenders didn't care because they asked nowhere near enough questions as parents should. Kyle hadn't even given them a fake phone number and address so that if one of them wanted to check on the Jr defenders they would find the truth out for themselves. The only person who truly cared about anyone had been kidnapped by Neri and still hasn't been found.

Kyle kept eye contact with Jack and for the first time since their reunion they understood each other.


	8. Don't argue with the Jr defenders

" _Huuhh."_

 _The sound came out of Zsa-Zsa's mouth as she took a breath in. The blue defender opened her brown eyes slowly and found herself looking at a gleaming white wall. It then registered that she was also sitting in a chair which was odd as a minute ago, she was lying in the road. Slowly getting up off the chair, she started to walk but kept wobbling slight as she took each step forward and it was only after 5 steps that she had to clutch onto the wall. To make matters worse, her legs then betrayed her and she fell to the fall in a hump. A burning pain escalated all over her body and she sat against the wall with her legs pulled up against her chest and her face buried in. She then heard gentle footsteps coming towards her then stopping. Slowly and painfully, she tilted her head up and saw a rather old man looking down at her with his eyebrows pointing down and frowning._

" _Fight the pain." He said, "Your body and soul are fighting."_

 _Normally, Zsa-Zsa would nod then walk away and name this person mad but today she did as she was told. She released her legs and arms so she was sprawled out against the wall and closed her eyes. She was determined to stay put. She wasn't going anywhere and a minute later the pain died down. Her body was back to normal and she opened her eyes for the third time in five minutes._

 _Looking back up to the man, she asked, "Where am I?"_

" _Well, that's a hard question my dear." He said with a rough voice. It held slight resentment in it, "Some might say with in the waiting queue for Heaven but others say we're in a place called Limbo."_

" _Limbo?" Zsa-Zsa questioned then laughed slightly, "But to be in limbo, you have to be nearly dying. I'm fine. I hit my head that's all. I got up then came here."_

" _And where is here and do you remember waking up?" The man asked but he already knew what the reply would be, it was the same reaction and reply for everyone._

" _Of course I do. I got up and…" Zsa-Zsa started then paused, her mouth morphed into a frown as she scanned her mind for any memories, "And…what happened to me?"_

" _Happening you mean." He replied, "Come with me."_

 _The man walked down the white corridor, it was brimming with people that she had to dodge around. The man was getting further away so Zsa-Zsa decided to lightly jog to catch up. Bad idea. After a second, her legs started aching again and the sharp pain returned so she immediately slowed down and started walking. To take her mind off the pain, she started conversation._

" _So what's your name? I'm Zsa-Zsa." She introduced._

" _I know who you are, I watched you come in along with another boy." He replied, "They call me Guy. It's has a French origin apparently."_

" _How do you know who I am?" Zsa-Zsa asked stopping the man in his tracks and twisting him to face her, "And what boy?"_

 _The man sighed and continued walking about 10 metres before turning into one of the hospital rooms. Zsa-Zsa quickly walked to catch up and she too turned into the hospital room where she was given the biggest shock of her life. Lying on the hospital bed, attached to multiple wires, head bandaged and eyes closed was Zsa-Zsa._

 _~Ooooo~_

The tension in the room had definitely risen. No one spoke and everyone held their breath. Kyle and Jack still upheld the eye contact. Neither one speaking because everything that they had to say had been said. Right now, they were the only people in the universe who understood each other. To the yellow defender, it did feel like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders but that only meant that the aftermath was coming. All the Jr defenders had them; it was dubbed their weak spots by James. It did show weakness as it showed the enemy that they cared. However, fortunately for Kyle, Danny beat him to the aftermath. The middle Jr defender had been cocooned under the duvet covers the whole time trying to block out the shouting. He knew that it wasn't natural for him to do that and he hoped that the real and normal him would have jumped into that argument but as the situation stood, he didn't. Instead, he just skipped ahead to the aftermath.

Danny didn't even try to stop the warm, fat tears from rolling down his cheeks and splatting onto the bed sheet. It used too much energy and he already had a headache. His eyes were shut tight and it was unknown whether he would open them again soon. To add to the matters, a large ball of emotion had formed in his throat causing him difficulty in breathing and crying naturally so when the rather loud sob escaped his mouth, he buried his head under his pillow as well hoping that no one heard it. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side. Jack head jerked towards the bed and that person hidden under the covers. The guilt returned as he remembered his mother's warning from 17 years ago.

" _Jack, don't do that. You're upsetting the new born baby. He's a very sensitive defender at the moment and anything you do will make him cry."_

That's what he's done. Jack Tonelli has broken the number one rule and has made the sensitive defender cry. He didn't mean to then and he didn't mean to now so he leapt across the room, pulled the duvet off and pillow off his friend. Danny had placed his body into a circular ball shape which caused much difficulty for Jack to untangle it and him up into a hug. Of course, the lost Jr defender accepted the hug straight away and watched as Jack's red and black checked shirt was becoming damp with tears.

"I want my mum and my dad." Danny demanded in his state but then miraculously, his unconscious part of the brain (for just a second) kicked in, "And I want Annaka back."

The last part was murmured into Jack's shoulder but it was just loud enough for Jack himself to hear it. His face scrunched up in confusion but in shock. He looked up to Luke, who had heard the first part of the sentence and was looking very sympathetic towards the pair which killed Jack. The Jr defenders do not accept or need sympathy. They just move on to the next challenge but Jack knew deep down that it wasn't them Luke was being sympathetic towards, it was their parents. Calling and asking them to return would mean telling them the truth and Jack was unsure whether they could deal with it or even if he could deal with it. Until Annaka was found, he could not ever look Gildar or Ballista in the eye but they could be easily said for Kook and Shaiden. Danny is in a right state. The poor boy all confused and scared of the world, not knowing who to trust; a shadow of his former self. Luke looked like he wanted to leave the room. However, neither defender nor mentor could have predicted what would happen next.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

At first Jack thought the question was being directed at him but when he looked over above Danny's head, he saw that Amy had stepped forward and was actually firing the question at Kyle, who looked confused so stupidly replied, "Sorry?"

"Why didn't you ask for help? We would have helped you…both of you. Kyle, we do care. We really do but we can't show it if we don't understand what's happening. As far as we were concerned, you were okay. You had left it all in the past and moved on towards fighting Ivar and Jack, of you had come back, we could have helped look for Annaka as well. We could have bullied Ivar into telling us where she was and both of you wouldn't be like this. You would have understood each other sooner rather than over some argument." Amy explained with tears brimming in her eyes, "Why didn't you just ask for help?"

"Amy, I didn't need help."

"Yes you did." Josh added joining the conversation, "You know you did but you were just too proud to ask."

Kyle stood at his friends shocked. Maybe he did need help. It was a possibility but someone else could argue that it was PTSD and Kyle was certain that he wasn't suffering from that. Maybe he did need help but he didn't want it from them. Or maybe he just wanted everyone to leave him alone. The yellow defender looked at his team mates, they faces filled with concern. Maybe he did need help or maybe…

"I didn't need help." Kyle replied, it wasn't a complete lie but all of his friends assumed that the help Kyle needed was mentality and that they could fix it but they couldn't. There were only two people currently in that room who could help him. The yellow defenders own eyes were brimming with tears, which were threatening to fall, "I didn't need your help."

He wasn't making it clear to them. That was the problem but Kyle didn't know how to explain it. He didn't need help but he did.

"Do you want my help Kyle?"

His head turned to the sound of the voice. Danny was wiping his eyes with his green sleeve. He had removed himself from Jack's hug and was sitting in the middle of the bed, "Is it my help you want?"

And that's why Kyle wanted to come to this hotel in the first place because despite having amnesia, Danny Peck still understood the youngest Jr defender.

"Yes, it's your help I want and Jacks." Kyle finally admitted after nine months, "I need both of your help."

"What do you want us to do?" Danny asked.

At this point, the tears started falling and his throat got caught up. Kyle could barely talk yet made his sentence understandable to everyone, "I don't want to be the leader anymore. I'm too young to be on my own. I want to be looked after."

~Ooooo~

 _Zsa-Zsa looked to the opposite bed. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. Her throat blocked up causing her to sallow. Their hair was all messed up, sticking up in all directions and their fringe too far left. Their face was unnaturally white for what it should be and they were incredibly still. It was wrong. She found herself taking a few steps back from the hospital bed. Zsa-Zsa then looked at the man but her voice was stuck in her throat. She was definitely in limbo. Her hand curled up into delicate balls and grabbed onto her blue t-shirt and for the first time in ten years, Zsa-Zsa Cart was scared._

 _Suddenly the hospital door opened slowly and another figure walked in. Zsa-Zsa's eyes glanced to the door and she gave a sigh of relief when she recognised them. She didn't put on her brave face because the teenager in front of her wasn't doing any better. He too was looked confused and petrified, so petrified that he ran over to Zsa-Zsa and eloped her into a hug to which she happed complied._

" _Danny." She muttered, "You're here to."_

 _She felt him nod then pulled away. His eyes diverted over to the old man who didn't look impressed with the pair of them. Zsa-Zsa let go of Danny and turned her head towards the man. Suddenly all the plans for a quick reunion flew out of the window as Danny walked towards the man which a very rare serious expression on his face._

" _How do we get out of here?" Danny asked._

" _That's up to you and your body." Guy replied, "Maybe you should see what's wrong."_

" _What?" Danny exclaimed confused._

" _Our files." Zsa-Zsa replied picking her up from the end of her bed, "They have the notes in them._

 _She opened the slim folder up and peered inside. Her face remained neutral as she glanced over at Danny's. She could easily read his face; it was full of fear and worry. His wasn't good news and neither was hers. She glanced down the list of sprains and broken bones but what caught her attention was the big, bold letters of Head Trauma that caught her attention. She didn't have to be a doctor to know the possible outcomes of what could happen; brain damage, limited functions of movement, speech impediment and of course memory loss. The list goes on. She peered back over to Danny, who has shut his folder and was leaning against his hospital bed. He looked over to Zsa-Zsa, opened his mouth slightly but then shut it again however Zsa-Zsa wasn't giving up easily and glared at Danny forcing him to speak._

 _Sighing, he asked, "How strong do you think me and Annaka are? Cause, after what I've read in there, I may not be the same."_

 _Zsa-Zsa was about to reply when the pair heard a familiar voice, Kyle. The pair ran through the open door and down the corridor where they saw Kyle sitting down in one of the hospital chairs along with his friend Drake and Ivar's ex-associates Zoey and Josh. The cousins knew that Kyle wouldn't hear them or see them but it didn't stop the pair sitting down opposite him in the small chairs as well. She was the one who noticed that Drake, Zoey and Josh were wearing their dino morphers on their wrists; that did her hurt her a lot more than she would admit. Suddenly, a female doctor came through and pronounced that Amy was awaking up. Kyle's new team mates rushed through but Kyle went in the opposite direction which left Zsa-Zsa and Danny to follow the new defenders_

 _When the pair entered the room, Amy was already awake and talking to Josh, "I bet Kyle thinks I'm weak and a rubbish replacement for Zsa-Zsa. I bet she didn't get knocked unconscious when she was hit over the head. I bet she bounced right back."_

 _Zsa-Zsa couldn't help but smile at the comment. She was glad that her successor though so much of her but she also was smiling due to the irony of the situation, "I wish."_

 _Kyle returned with a hot chocolate in his hands after his friends left Amy alone. He looked very serious all of a sudden which Zsa-Zsa found very strange, she couldn't remember when Kyle was this serious._

" _I heard you, you know, about being weak and rubbish. For the record I agree with the others. You're stronger than you look and I'm glad that you're the blue defender. I'm sure Zsa-Zsa would be honoured to have you in her place."_

 _Zsa-Zsa couldn't help but smile again. Kyle knew her well, "Too right Kiddo."_

 _Kyle then continued on his pep talk, "I also heard what James said to you this morning."_

 _Zsa-Zsa's smile disappeared when she looked at Amy's face. The look said it all, but Kyle continued "And I want you to know that there is some truth in what he said. The Jr defenders- my ex-team mates- are irreplaceable and I will always think of them and you won't be able to comfort me like they did but that doesn't mean I think you any less. You guys have helped me. Take the sleepover for instances, that was the best night's sleep I've had in days."_

 _Guilt built up in Zsa-Zsa. She wished that Kyle could see her and that she could reassure him that everything will be alright and they will be together soon, no matter what happens._

 _She diverted her attention back to Amy where a smile had crept onto the new blue defenders face, "So I'm not as useless as James thinks?"_

" _Definitely." Kyle replied._

 _Zsa-Zsa saw the good in her since they first met and she 100% trusted Kyle's judgement. It was time to pass on the Blue defender powers with her blessing._

" _Good Luck Amy Richards and let the power of the blue defender protect you."_

 _~Ooooo~_

Da, Da, Dada, da, da

Luke patted down the side of his jeans to locate his phone during the revelation and when he finally located it, he grabbed it out of his pocket and tapped in his pin code. He swiped his phone screen and using his index and middle finger to zoom in on the locater map. Kyle, Danny and Jack were still 'hugging it out' so he turned his attention to the next in command, Amy.

"Attackers in the town square." He told the other defenders.

"Okay, we're on it." Amy replied, "Jungle Gems! Let history unfold!"

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

"Did we?" Danny muttered into Kyle's left shoulder but Jack interrupted,

"Yes but our roll calls weren't as cringey."

"I told you, it's to do with the context of the Gems."

"You guys can argue that later, Lustenema has just turned up." Luke informed still looking at his phone, "Somewhere in the forest."

"Got it." Kyle replied, "Jungle-"

"Don't bother." Jack instructed causing Kyle to roll his eyes and sigh deeply.

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

All the defenders ran off to their respective fight scene. Amy, Drake, Zoey and Josh ran ahead into the town centre where they can across 25 attackers ruining the area. Amy ran to the left corning off two of the attackers, she placed both of her feet together and jumped into the air, leant back so she was at a diagonal angle and shot down into their backs causing the pair to go crashing into the ground. Luckily, they were wearing helmets so they wouldn't have damaged their faces. The blue defender then spun around where she was confronted with two more attackers. She punched them in the abs before spinning around once more and kicking them in the same spot causing a double dose of pain and then pushed them backwards causing them to trip over two ruined plant pots which they had carelessly left earlier. With 4 out of 5 of her attackers defeated, she went in search for the final one.

Drake ran towards the overturned bench, he was round one side while the attackers around another. He would jolt left but the attackers would follow so he would quickly jolt right but yet still the attackers would copy his movements. Why did all five of his assigned attackers come all at once? The attackers on the other hand seemed to have gotten bored jilting from side to side to jumped onto the bench itself. The red defenders eyes widen with panic until he saw how unsteady the bench was. It was rocking backwards and forwards slowly. Avoiding, the high punches from the attackers, Drake pulled the bench back towards him causing the attackers to lose balance and fall away from him onto the ground.

Josh did have the luck of his attackers not paying attention, the surprise element had been lost a few minutes ago and nor was he quick enough to run and delay them instead, he decided to be brave and fight them head on…which in high sight was a very bad mistake. He was trying to dodge every punch that his attackers gave and that wasn't evening including the spontaneous kicks but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Then an idea came to mind. Josh ran back slightly, hoping that the attackers would be too confused to follow. As luck would have it, they were so Josh ran back towards them and body slammed into the middle two like a bowling bowl into the first two pins and just like in bowling, the first two pins knock down the rest of the pins so the green defender was smiling away at the five attackers groaning in pain and annoyance.

Zoey wasn't having much luck either. In order to delay her attackers to come up with a fighting plan, she was throwing…well anything she could find on the floor. Then one attacker charged at her and using nothing but instincts, the pink defender kicked and punched back with her eyes shut despite having a helmet on herself. She didn't stop until she was punching the air. When she opened her eyes, she found the attackers on the floor, belly faced down moaning in pain she looked up at the other 4 attackers who were looking at her in shock and surprise. Feeling re-energised and confident, Zoey rushed towards them punching and kicking like she did a moment ago. Her new tactic was punch hard so they couldn't punch her back. Surprisingly, it was working and Zoey pained them to the ground.

"Okay guys, only five left." Amy called, "Shall we tag-team."

"Why not." Drake replied running over to her along with Zoey and Drake, "Let's do this."

The four defenders lined up looking at the attackers. Both teams had eye contact with another. The four of them could easily take out five attackers all at once. However, someone beat them to it. Both parties heard the sound of footsteps hammering down the pavement. The attackers turned around, curious to what it was only to come fist to face with Jack. He punched one of the attackers then kicked the one behind him. He then jumped into the air, did a high splits causing two of the three remaining attackers to fall back against a wall and then he just pushed the final attacker into its team mate causing them much pain.

"We had this handled." Zoey stated annoyed.

"I know but more are coming." Jack replied pointing from behind the defenders, "Just wanted you to recharge your energy."

With that Jack ran back towards the forest and the four defenders looked behind to see another set of attackers running towards them. All sighing annoyed and tired, they ran towards them anyway ready to fight.

~Ooooo~

Kyle found it very unfair how Lustenema had an auxiliary weapon and he didn't. He must remember to talk to Luke about it later as the evil villain was swinging her staff around trying to knock Kyle down at any possible moment however, Kyle kept ducking and kicking back much to her annoyance but her luck would soon chance when she swept her staff from right to left hitting the yellow defender in the side, causing agony to him and then she kicked him down to the ground. It must be pointed out that her staff wasn't from the Stone Age staff. Oh no, it was a modernised staff. The triangular tip was enormous, had strange patterns on it and spurted out purple electricity (like Astrid did herself) and a defender could easily find himself about to be electrocuted by one if they weren't careful but before Lustenema could do this herself, she found herself being tackled to the ground by an unknown enemy.

"Danny!" Kyle exclaimed.

Danny jumped back up at the exact same time Lustenema did and the pair took to a fight. The former ex-green defender was surprising himself at his skills, he didn't realise that he was that good at dodging and that he could do very high kicks. Frankly, Danny had no idea how he was keeping this up. This Lustenema person was incredibly strong and fierce and could definitely keep her own but then again so could Danny...apparently. The evil villain swung her staff towards him but instinctively he back flipped out the way and kicked her back. She then twirled around and retaliated by kicking him in the stomach. Hard. That would leave a bruise. She then gave off a high pitched cry of anger and ran towards Danny but ran passed him and into Kyle forcing the yellow gorilla to the ground. He landed with a loud thud. A yellow flash blinded them both for a second and he realised that the attack had caused him to power down. Knowing how vulnerable he was now, Kyle tried to grab Lustenema's hands to stop her from clobbering him but his opponents nails were very long and very sharp and were scratching his arms causing little pricks on pain across his skin. Forgetting about her hands, he pushed her off and stood up.

"What's wrong child?" She taunted, "Can't play with the adults."

Her voice was sweet and sickly but Kyle could tell it was forced. This wasn't her real voice but that the least of Kyle's problems. Danny, however, looked up when Lustenema spoke. He recognised that sickly sweet voice. It was in his head. That voice, it meant something to him. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the voice but he needed her to speak again.

"I'm not a child!" Kyle shouted.

"But you're not a leader either." Lustenema taunted again.

That voice. Who was it? When she spoke, Danny felt something, an emotion, something he hadn't felt since he woke up.

"I didn't want to be leader." Kyle muttered but loud enough for both to hear, "I want my team back. They always understood me."

Even Lustenema stopped taunting and looked slightly sympathetic. She held her staff vertically by her side and tilted her head to the right, "Where are your team?"

Kyle sighed, "One's fighting the attackers as we speak, one of them is over there, one of them is in a coma and the last one is missing. I don't know where she is."

Lustenema looked over to Danny, frowning but her eyes held sadness. She did feel something apart from hatred and that was new. It was…human. The villain walked towards the former green defender and stopped one metre in front of him. She looked at his face and even she could tell that the confused, lost boy look wasn't his natural state. He was truly lost and did need help. Danny studied Lustenema carefully; if she just took her eye shield then Danny was sure he would have recognised her. Maybe it was Astrid?

"Lustenema!" Neri called from through the forest.

Just like a loyal servant, Lustenema turned her head towards the sound then back to Danny. Suddenly, she held up her staff and shot it at Danny causing purple electricity to escape and hit him. He flew backwards into the air and landed on his back. Kyle ran over and skidded down onto his knees.

"Danny!" He shouted then looked back at Lustenema. She had a neutral expression on her face before running off to Neri, "Danny."

The former green defender was confused, even more than he had recently been. Everything was flashing before his eyes, memories that he had forgotten.

" _Danny Peck, will you stop with these pranks!"_

" _JCD Defender 3-Green!"_

" _Triceratops!"_

" _Desert Fire!"_

" _Hey, we weren't that bad!"_

" _Mum, I know all the ninja techniques, and I know how to fly."_

"Danny?" Kyle asked shaking the green defender, "Please don't leave me again."

" _Don't hang round friends much then?"_

" _Not really."_

 _Suddenly the kitchen pipes burst one by one soaking the Jack, Danny, Kyle and two other people completely. Danny looked around smiling, "That was awesome."_

"Danny?" Kyle said starting to cry now. The former green defenders eyes started to flutter slightly then a smile slowly appeared across his face.

"I'm back."

"What?"

"Can't you see Kyle?" Danny shouted his voice full of joy and boyish charm; just how it used to be, "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm back…well some of me."

It had only been seconds since blocks of Danny's memories had returned. He was still missing memories of Annaka, Zsa-Zsa and the Jr defender powers but everything to do with Kyle and Jack was there. Well, it seemed to be. Something had made the former green defenders mind click back into action and Kyle didn't know what it was but Danny obviously did. He looked over to the elder teenage boy. The Cheshire cat grin was plastered back onto his face; his fringe had been moved to the side He looked like his former self, his proper self; minus the green hoodie. Kyle, however, didn't. He was still on the ground wearing white shirt and yellow sleeves, a pair of smart light denim jeans and a pair of sensible shoes when in reality, normal Kyle should be wearing a plain white t-shirt with a sleeveless yellow fleece, dark and scruffy jeans with bright yellow converses but he hadn't worn that outfit in a while.

"Haven't figured out what yet?" Kyle asked.

"You can stop now." Danny replied still smiling as he walked over to Kyle and held out his hand, "You don't have to be on your own anymore. I'm back. Don't you see? It was you who brought me back! I didn't decide to come back. I came back because I had no choice. I came back because you needed me."

Kyle accepted Danny's hand which pulled the yellow defender into a hug. He buried his face deep into the green hoodie and felt Danny's arms wrapped tightly behind his back. The ground started to vibrate slightly and Kyle could tell that it was Jack running over to them. The vibration stopped and Kyle shook of Danny's arms and turned around to face Jack, "I don't have to be leader anymore?"

Jack shook his head, "No, you don't. We're here now and everything's going to be okay."

 **A/n: So who is Lustenema? What are your theories? New poll question up. Don't forget to check it out on my profile page.**


	9. Riddled with guilt

" _This isn't the forest." Annaka stated very obviously when she and Neri entered an abandoned army base out in mountains of Canada._

" _No Annaka, it isn't. We've had to relocate after you and your team kept going there." Neri stated with slight resentment._

 _The base itself was very well hidden; the entrance disguised within two trees. Very clever but when she went inside, the place was empty. It had clearly been a very recent relocation from the forest. Their footsteps echoed through the long corridor. Neri was in front guiding her then she heard another pair of footsteps walking in the opposite direction. Ivar came into view with a wide smile on his face._

" _Grandmother and niece. Welcome." He greeted hugging Neri, very awkwardly Annaka noted, and then looked over at Annaka herself, "I'm so glad you're here. We are going to have so much fun._

 _The Jr defenders would never find her in this base. Annaka instantly regretted not shouting over to the new Pink Defender that she was in Pearl Canyon and looking for Kyle._

 _~Ooooo~_

"What in an Eagle's name is that?" Danny asked as Jack held up a very small ear piece between his index and middle finger. The trio had returned to DC 1 where Danny was introduced to his new pride and joy DC 3. The Jr defender had taken great interest in it and hadn't left it since they arrived hence why the three of them were sitting in its cockpit observing Jack's new software.

"It's an earpiece." Jack stated looking at it gleefully. It wasn't the first piece of technology Jack had created but it was the first one that had successfully worked.

"We can see that." Kyle said, "Why?"

"Well, it's yours Kyle. It's so that I can lead you and advise when attackers and Ivar come knocking. That is what you want isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I just thought that you both would fight the attackers with me."

"We would love to but I'm still not 100%." Danny replied, "And Jack has more trust issues.

"They're not trust issues. Luke knew that both you and Zsa-Zsa were alive and he didn't tell Kyle. I get that he might have assumed that he would know but it must have been obvious when he actually met Kyle that he didn't."

"Can we remember that Kyle is in the room?" The yellow defender interrupted, "So you're keeping an eye on Luke. I thought he mentored your parents?"

"Yeah and look what happened there." Jack said, "Plus he disappeared after all of the Lionheart fiasco was over."

"To be fair, I thought that Charles told him to." Danny replied, "Isn't that how you got the Jungle Gems?"

Kyle nodded then looked at Jack seeing if he was going to reconsider but the eldest Jr defender looked stubborn. He wanted to know more about Luke. He was friends with Harvey but that didn't make him bad. Everyone is friends with someone before they become a villain. It's just luck. Kyle even debated whether Harvey would recognise Luke at all. The yellow defender then turned his attention back to his two friends, who seemed pre-occupied with their minds. It was obvious Danny was trying to remember parts of his life but Jack...Jack had nothing to pre-occupy his mind with.

"You okay Jack?" Kyle asked gently.

"Yeah, it's nothing just thinking."

"About?" Kyle asked gaining the attention of Danny.

"Ivar, I guess. We had these powers, you know the JCD powers and we could have used them to benefit the world, to save it and to save people but instead we use them to go after some rogue Viking who has no idea how to let go of the past. It just seems a waste of a good thing."

"I know what you mean. Maybe we should try to help people out." Kyle suggested.

"You don't have to do that Kyle. It's not your fault the world is a crappy place." Jack said.

Kyle raised his eyebrows, for as long as he had known Jack, he had not sworn once however when he looked over at Danny, he didn't seem phased. Perhaps more went on behind closed doors than the yellow defender realised. Never the less, the leader continued, "Everything in this world is so messed up. Look at all the technology we have and all we do with it is make larger and wider iPhones. There still isn't a cure for Cancer and people are still dying in accidents- nature or not."

"The worlds always going to be messed up Jack." Danny said entering the conversation, "When I was lost, I saw things that I had never seen before and realised things. You told me about Ivar and co and the first thought I had was, what kind of mad man goes after a bunch of teenagers?"

"Arthur fired a missile at the Castle with the intention to kill me." Kyle said, "That's when it I actually decided I didn't want to be leader. That's when I realised how much danger I was in and how alone I was. I mean, Danny's right, what kind of mad man goes after a 14 year old kid and tries to kill him? What have I ever done to Arthur?"

"You're a threat." Jack explained, "You had the a fifth of the Lionheart power still and when we met Arthur, he used the Lionheart power then got defeated by it. He knows how much of a threat that was to him and so decided to attack you to lessen the threat of death."

"Even if I did still have the Lionheart power, I wouldn't waste it on him." Kyle said, "He's only one head of the monster."

"One head out of many and you know what they say; when one head is cut, two more grow back." Danny stated.

~Ooooo~

" _Go over to him." Zsa-Zsa exclaimed pushing Danny towards the hospital chairs but the green defender stood still not wanting to move. He looked back over to Kyle who then left. His eyes skidded over to his friend._

" _What about Josh?"_

" _What about him?"_

" _He's not exactly green defender material!"_

" _Just because he's not running around or playing a prank, the triceratops is meant to be filled with knowledge."_

" _I had knowledge!"_

" _Yeah." Zsa-Zsa said very unconvincingly, "Very little."_

" _Thanks and anyway, I don't want to stalk him. Your successor is stuck in bed. You know where to find her."_

" _You're not stalking him. He won't even know your there."_

" _That's the definition of a stalker!"_

" _Danny!"_

" _Fine! I'll stalk Josh." Danny said giving up, "You're only a year and fraction older than me."_

" _I'm still older!"_

" _Leave me to do my stalking alone." Danny said following Josh._

" _Not a chance. You'll mess it up somehow."_

 _~Ooooo~_

"When can I play again?" Lustenema asked aggressively but with slight innocence to Ivar, "I never get to play. Those two over there take all the fun."

"Maybe because we've never failed." Harvey retorted however he gained himself a snicker from Ivar.

"You both of the literal image of failure." He told them then faced Lustenema, "You, my dear, will be playing a lot from now on. You're definitely more powerful than those two over there so there is a chance that the defenders will be defeated once and for all."

"What about your brother?" Lustenema asked, "Your youngest one? How are you going to break him?"

Ivar gazed back up at Lustenema with a smirk on his face. His youngest brother was not going to be a threat anytime soon in fact, Ivar had him wrapped around his thumb, "Well Lustenema, I have something precious of his. He won't risk me hurting it for some petite revenge."

"Where is your niece anyway?"

"Somewhere. She's not coming back for a while." Ivar replied smiling, "Anyway, she was weak. She thought love was strength. She thought she could thrive off the love of her parents, friends and that boyfriend of hers. Love is weakness. Love tampers with your judgement. Love makes it easier for you to be manipulated."

Lustenema nodded in agreement. She often found herself doing that, after all Ivar was not a man you'd disagree with but something was bugging Lustenema, "What was your niece's name?"

The question wasn't completely out of the blue. Ivar did speak about his niece regularly but he never spoke of her name. It was like if he said it then she would appear. Ivar paused at what he was currently doing; the base fell unusually quiet as the silent hum of the computer did in fact go silent. The villain thought that she had gone too far, even she wasn't safe from Ivar's wrath but to her surprise, he continued with his activity of searching the internet when he replied.

"Annaka, her name was Annaka."

~Ooooo~

" _See, he's helping that girl." Zsa-Zsa pointed out (quite literally) to Danny._

 _The pair was stood in the middle of the chaotic hospital corridor. It was quite unbelievable how quickly a hospital could fill up due to one slightly major earthquake. The former green ranger has already stated the obvious that Pearl Canyon can't get earthquakes due to its location so was now pondering how it started. Zsa-Zsa already had an idea but didn't want to share it. She had an idea that Jack may be the cause but her and Danny may be the reason. The former blue defender turned her attention back to her cousin, who was looking down the hospital corridors at the doors. She signed and continued to speak,_

" _She'll be alright, they both will be. Even if they did make it back the Castle, I doubt it would collapse on them."_

" _I haven't seen her. That's all." Danny replied solemnly but then a smiled crept on his face, "Yeah. Annaka will be alright, she's strong."_

 _Zsa-Zsa nodded in agreement then looked over at Josh and smirked slightly, "See he's definitely a defender."_

" _There's no doubt about that but it's just…whether he suits being green. I mean green defenders are, you know, slightly cuckoo."_

" _My mum's a green defender."_

" _Is that Kyle?" Danny asked pointing to a random person, who was absolutely not Kyle. Zsa-Zsa raised her eyebrow at her cousin but decided to let the family insult slide. After all, they would be stuck with one another for quite a while."_

 _The pair looked back over to Josh and discovered that he had disappeared. Looking at each other, concerned, the pair walked down the corridor and into the overcrowded reception area of the hospital. Zsa-Zsa scanned the room and located Josh with Kyle. Grabbing Danny's hand, much to his surprise, she pulled him across and stood behind Josh and the girl. Due to the loud noise, neither Danny nor Zsa-Zsa could hear what they were saying then to their shock, left the little girl unattended while they ran outside. Locking eye contact and facial expressions with each other, the pair was horrified at the prospect of what Kyle had done. They had taught him better than this._

 _A few seconds later though, the yellow and green dino defenders entered the hospital and causing everyone's attention to divert to the injured little girl. Zsa-Zsa smirked at Kyle's plan. She had taught him well. Once the doctor took the little girl away, Danny noticed that the two defenders had become bombarded with people asking questions about relatives. Poor Josh looked out of his depth especially when Kyle said something to him. Using all of the evidence that he had seen, Danny finally admitted to himself that maybe Josh wasn't such a bad green defender after all._

" _You'll be fine." Danny told Josh trying to reassure the boy the best he could, "You'll be a great defender."_

 _~Ooooo~_

"Kyle?" Luke shouted from the control room of DC 1, "Attackers have been located by the shopping mall."

Jack through the ear piece over to Kyle, who caught it then placed it in his ear before exiting DC 3. His team were waiting at the bottom of the loading ramp of the Bear themed defender craft. It then hit Kyle, that this was the first time that he had saw them since splitting up with the Attackers. Was this how it was going to be? Would they never spend any time with each other? Only a few months ago were they spending 2 to 3 nights round one of their houses. The yellow defender looked back at his team. He wasn't going to let this one split up as well.

"Anyone got the exact co-ordinates?" He asked joining the group. Silently, Josh handed the phone over to him, "Okay. Let's go."

"Isn't Jack or Danny coming?" Zoey asked rather surprised. To be fair, she did have a good reason for asking that question, since there return, they had been going to a lot of fights.

"I can always call them." Kyle replied.

Drake, Josh and Zoey nodded and ran ahead. Kyle ran with them until he realised that Amy wasn't running with them. He skidded around to face her, "Amy?"

She looked up at him, with an uncertain look on her face.

"What is it?" Kyle asked confused and concerned.

"Nothing." She replied as she started walking but Kyle grabbed her arm causing her to holt in her tracks.

"What is it?" He asked again softer.

"We all used to be so close." She started. It was a relief to Kyle that he wasn't the only one having those thoughts, "And now… I don't know, it's like…we used to be close. You and I."

Kyle knew it was true; they used to be very close. The pair would tell each other anything. Drake was the one that he wold turn to for a laugh, Josh for adventure, Zoey for her opinion of the matter and Amy for her advice and friendship. What had happened? Now, Kyle assumed he went to Jack and Danny for these things but thinking about it, he didn't. He went to Jack and Danny for familiarity, leadership and because they were all those things. Each defender had inherited humour, adventure, opinion and friendship into their personality so where did that leave his new friends?

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Jack hissed in his ear, "Attackers, town, now."

The yellow Gorilla looked back at Amy and indicated that they should go after the others, "Jungle Gems! Let history unfold!"

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

With a summer salt through the air, the defenders landed by the mall. The sound of destruction was close by along with the sound of a female evil laugh. Kyle and the team rushed around the corner and immediately crashed into the attackers with fists and kicks. Lustenema twirled around in shock and surprise at the sight of her attackers being fought again. The yellow one was occupied with two at once and was winning however his fighting routine was always the same: kick, punch, and jump then repeat. She could take him down.

The blue one also had a routine and Lustenema noticed how gentle she was. This defender style was more of a lover than a fighter which could easily be used as an advantage as well as the green defenders fighting style of panic and throws of a fist at the attackers. However the pink defender and the red defender were more spontaneous in their fighting style. It would take more analysing to figure out how to defeat them but she needed more time and more footage.

Each attacker held a secret camera in their chest which recorded every fight that has happened with the defenders. After every battle Lustenema herself watched it to see if there were any patterns in the fighting skills hence how she figured out yellow, blue and green's. She glanced over at the yellow defender again. His hand was pressed against the right side of his helmet like he was talking through an ear piece. The evil villainess crouched down and hid behind the old metal dustbins trying to listen into his conversation.

"Yeah, we should be back on DC1 soon. These ones are dropping like flies."

Lustenema smiled then closed her eyes. In most villains' cases they would need to find the enemy base but in her's, once she knew the location, she could easily teleport there. With a flash of red light, only seen by Kyle but he thought nothing of it, she found herself in the control room of DC1. She reopened her eyes and smirked. Slowly, she walked around the room, tracing every bit of furniture with her finger before leaving the room and quite literally bumping into Danny.

"Lustenema?" Danny asked confused and shocked about how she had found the Defender Craft and why she was here.

Knowing that he was going to ruin everything, Lustenema shut her eyes one again, grabbed hold of the former green defender and teleported out.

Fifteen minutes later, no one was any the wiser. Jack had assumed that Dann had gone out for a sugar shop, as he liked to call it and Kyle had been caught up with trying to rekindle his friendship with his team mates that he hadn't even spoken to Danny or Jack since he got back. Instead, he went into the living room where his team mates were finishing off the movie they had begun earlier.

"Lilo and Stitch?" Kyle asked in slight disbelief, "Is this what you've been doing the whole time I've was with Jack and Danny?"

"Shush, we're getting to the emotional part." Drake whispered.

" _Ohana means_ _family. Family means no one gets left behind."_

The others stared out the TV with tears brimming in their eyes but Kyle turned away looked at DC 1s cockpit where Jack was sitting trying to locate Danny and Lustenema. The realisation then hit him like a bucket full of ice cold water after one of the former green defenders pranks. The Jr defenders weren't team mates. They were family. That's why he was so angry and upset. Not because he lost his friends but because he lost family and in family, no one gets left behind…but Kyle did.

~Ooooo~

Lustenema had fallen to his left side and was moaning; to be fair they had both fallen two feet. This is why he hated teleportation. Danny tilted his head to face her and to his surprise, she leant up, took off her face mask and threw it onto the grass. Her legs were slightly bent and she held her right hand against her forehand as if she was frightened of something. Danny leant up and gently touched her shoulder causing Lustenema to remove her hand in anger and looked at Danny eye to eye. His hand suddenly left her shoulder in surprise and shock.

" _If you wanted to go out with me?"_

" _At least you remembered kind of."_

" _Actually, you're not a bad boyfriend as everyone makes out you are."_

" _I love you."_

Danny slowly lifted his left hand off of the grass and gently traced his index and middle finger alone Lustenema's annoyed face. He had once searched up for definition of soulmate, out of curiosity because he always thought that once he found her nothing would change his feelings. He always knew that they would be suited to one another and that they would always find each other because that's what always happened. No matter how far away Danny always found his girlfriend.

"Annaka?"


	10. Ideal her

_She had spent many days in the tiny 1m by 1m room. It held only a bed and a wash basin which meant that every morning she would be guarded as she took her shower. Luckily, her capture knew how important hair was and did supply her with the best conditioner that could be brought however; it was turning her hair pink._

 _She noticed that one morning after a few nights locked up. After her morning routine of waking, washing, showering, drying, dressing and shouting, she walked over to the mirror to convince herself that she wasn't going crazy and that she was sane she realised that her hair and pinkie highlights in it. She screamed some more because of it and cried herself back to sleep. To be honest, she cried for many things; her hair being pink, being alone and the fact no one would know she was gone. Despite the distance, she could read Kyle's minds still and he thought she was dead. He though they were all dead. She had no idea what happened to Jack, Danny or Zsa-Zsa. She knew Jack wasn't dead because she would have felt something. However, she knew something was wrong with the other two. Whenever she thought of Zsa-Zsa, she felt pain and whenever she thought of Danny, she felt confused._

 _6 months after she had been captured, the door unlocked midday which never happened. They found their prisoner talking to herself. She was talking to her friends and didn't even blink when they stepped in front of her. The two guards picked her up off the floor and dragged her into the medical room. She didn't scream or cry. She had given up trying._

 _When she entered the room the machinery was set up and the new clothes were ready, folded neatly over a chair. She was placed on the bed and the machine placed above her head. Her hair now completely pink, she looked up at the machine. She was warned to shut her eyes so she did._

 _When she opened them again, Annaka Graphum was no longer. Lustenema had been born._

 _~Ooooo~_

Lustenema rummaged through the forest, pushing back branches as she did. She needed to move fast and she could hear the footsteps behind her running. She wished she could teleport away but Ivar had restricted her use to one a day. Pushing back more branches and stepping over tree trunks, she moved further into the forest but the footsteps were still pounding behind her. She felt like the pray and she hated that feeling.

"Go away." She said annoyed, "I won't tell you again."

"Just listen to me." The man pleaded, "He's done something to you. This isn't you."

"You don't know me!"

"Actually I do." The man replied running in front of her causing her to stop, "I've known you since the day you were born and you are my girlfriend."

Lustenema pushed past causing Danny to stumble slightly but he quickly regained her balance and ran after her. It only took him a few seconds to grab her arm and swing her around. When he did, he frowned. Lustenema was right. She wasn't Annaka. Annaka's face was bright, happy and glowed in the sunlight while Lustenema's looked dark, miserable and reflected the sunlight away. Annaka's lips were pinkie red while Lustenema's were dull. Finally, Annaka's eyes were a bright, chocolate brown which (according to Kyle) would light up with love whenever she laid eyes on Danny but Lustenema's were dark chocolate and full of hate. His Annaka was gone so he let go of her arm and dropped his by his side.

"I was wrong. You're not my girlfriend." He muttered just loud enough for the pair to hear.

Lustenema frowned at the sudden defeat and felt slightly bad for the man in green. She sighed gently before saying, "Ivar told me a lot about her…Annaka. She did love you, very much with all her heart. Well, that's what Ivar said."

Danny smiled sadly. Maybe Ivar didn't lie all the time.

~Ooooo~

 _She trained every hour, every day and she still didn't know why. Ivar had told her that some people didn't accept her into society, that just because she had powers they wanted to kill her. He had pointed them out; the teenagers in coloured dinosaur outfits running around destroying troops. She had been taught that they were the enemy and she was the prey. She could never let that happen. She had to fight for her right to survive. She couldn't let some teenagers dictate who lives and who dies. That wasn't fair but Lustenema didn't believe in fairness; her parents died when she was young and her family disowned her. No one gave her a chance until Ivar. He was her friend and her trainer. The only person she could trust._

 _~Ooooo~_

"I guess you don't know where she is then?" Lustenema asked after a few seconds of silence. Danny looked up at her.

"I know where she physically is, she' right in front of me but mentally…I don't know. She lost and will probably never come back."

"She wanted to come back to you, to the yellow defender. She didn't want to leave him alone. All she wanted was some pay back for replacing her. She never meant for this to happen." Lustenema replied unconsciously.

Her eyes widened slightly when she realised what she had said and had no idea where it had come from. Ivar only spoke briefly about his niece; it was never in that much detail. She locked eyes with the man opposite her. He was studying her, looking at her intensively.

"How's your cousin?" Lustenema asked trying to make small talk. She didn't want to teleport away, a conversation had been started and it would be rude to leave.

"I haven't been to see her." Danny admitted, "Luke's there now though…not that I'm cool with that but he offered and Jack and I needed to stay with Kyle…how you know about my cousin?"

"Every villain knows about the Jr defenders." Lustenema replied, "Ivar also mentioned it."

"You rely on Ivar for quite a lot of your information."

"How else am I meant to get it?" Lustenema snapped back rather harshly, "Everything he's been telling me has turned out to be true."

"Like what?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Like how you don't care for your cousin." Lustenema replied, "I hope she doesn't wake up soon and find out that her friends and family have abandoned her."

With that Lustenema teleported away with a dark red flash leaving Danny to contemplate what she had just said.

~Ooooo~

"Kyle, tell me you've got a location on Danny." Jack expressed as he paced through DC 1, "I can do without him going AWOL as well."

"Sorry Jack but we can't locate him. He's not wearing the communication watch- it got broken in the lab so we have no way of getting any form of co-ordinates." Kyle explained, "The only way we could find him is if we go and look for him."

"That would take too long." Drake replied, "He could be anywhere."

"Let's not forget it was Lustenema who took him." Amy added, "She can teleport as well."

"So he could be literally anywhere."

Da da dada da da

Kyle sighed deeply as he heard the familiar tune play on his phone. He reached for it and tapped the screen rather harshly then looked up at Jack expectantly. The former black defender nodded, he didn't have a choice.

"If they're the attackers then maybe Lustenema won't be far behind." Zoey stated hopefully.

"Let's hope so." Kyle replied before shouting, "Jungle Gems! Let History Unfold!"

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

" **Blue Elephant**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

The five teenagers, for seemed an eternity, used their communicator watched again to teleport to the attacker's location. After all, they were getting tired from the running and, honestly, had forgotten that they even had the watches. It wasn't their fault as such, they had been through a lot in the last 72 hours and had missed one day of school because of it. Jack was adamant that they would be returning tomorrow tired or not but Kyle found that very hypocritical as Jack had never attended a 'normal' school in his life so had no idea what fresh hell waited.

Zooming through the air faster than Danny running through the forest, the five defenders reached their final destination only to be confronted with Neri rather than twenty attackers, which was more dangerous and worrying. However, she didn't seem to want to fight nor did she seem like she had a hidden plan. She looked angry; that was for sure so she stormed over to the teenagers with a storm erupting on her face. Thunder clouds crashed in her eyes and lighting escaped her lips. Two out of the three defender were debating whether to press the teleport button again.

"What have you done with Lustenema?" Neri asked sternly and angrily that it reminded Josh of his aunt.

"What have we done?" Kyle questioned back, "We've done nothing! Lustenema teleported Danny away! We haven't been able to locate him at all!"

Neri's emotions calmed slightly as she registered that the defenders weren't to blame for this. However, this didn't stop her from walking away and creating a new plan in mind. To her ignorance, Kyle decided he wouldn't let her out of his sight. James always said he needed to work on his spy master skills. Now was the perfect chance.

~Ooooo~

Neri had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she had to find Danny. He was the troublemaker in this and had to be stopped…but he was the love of Annaka's life…once the love of Annaka's life. She wasn't here anymore. That girl had died the minute she agreed to come peacefully to the new base. She occasionally felt guilty about what happened to her great-granddaughter after all, she was innocent in all this. She was paying for her father's mistake.

Truth be told, she was glad when Gildar announced he would become a defender. In Neri's mind it meant that he would never be allowed out and have a normal Viking life. He would never be allowed to plunger villages or meet Viking women. That was a win for Neri but nonetheless he had met Ballista. When she once visited him twenty years ago or so, she recognised the look in her grandson's eyes when he spoke or looked at Ballista. She did feel worry over it but it soon passed when she learnt that the huntress wasn't interested. As fate would have it, her melding along with Ivar's attempt at hurting his brother strengthened the huntress's feelings for her grandson and soon, she did fall in love with him. Five years later, Annaka was born.

After Neri stopped reminiscing in the past, she acknowledged that her walk had taken her to the outskirts of the nearby forest next to the remains of Splatalot Castle. She glanced at the entrance and saw a familiar figure walking out of the forest. She sped up as fast as she could to meet them.

"Ahh, the former green defender, how convenient." Neri exclaimed slowly walking in front of Danny, who looked up suddenly at the voice, "What are you doing out here alone?"

"None of your business." Danny replied back harshly.

"If you're looking for that lab then it's collapsed. No way in." She said usefully, "Although we both know, you have no intention of going back there and you can't go back to the Castle because that's destroyed too…"

"I wasn't looked for anything." He replied.

"It's a shame Annaka isn't here to see this." Neri said knowing what pain it would cause, "She would have been disappointed in you."

Danny scrunched his fist up into a ball trying to transfer his anger to that spot but failing to do so. He made eye contact with Neri and ran into her. Despite her appearance, she was strong and kept her own. She grabbed onto Danny and pushed him onto the floor. She knew he had already given up. The former green defender could fight harder than this.

She looked at him still on the ground not bother to get up, "I might as well kill you."

"Go ahead." He muttered.

"You want to die?" Neri snarled at Danny. She didn't believe that the once green defender could give up this easily. He used to be so strong and so determined.

"Why not. I have nothing to live for. My parents are gone, my powers are gone and you've taken my girlfriend, the only love of my life."

Lustenema, who had not actually left the forest but rather followed the former green defender, looked at Danny through the trees with sadness in her heart. She grabbed a chunk of her hair and started twirling it around her finger, remembering to wash it later. She kept twirling it around until it became tight. She unwound it and let if fall down to below her shoulders. However something dark caught her eye. The evil villainess looked down and noted black splodges in her hair and pink dye around her finger. She stared at her fingers dumbfound and confused for a few seconds before rubbing a strand of her hair which revealed more black. Her hand was completely died pink. Glancing one last time at Danny, she shut her eyes and teleported away.

" _Charles! Laura! My hair's gone frizzy."_

When she opened her eyes again, the room was a mess. Furniture was overturned, some of the wall burnt, the TV smash. The big ticking clock was stuck at 11:42 am and deep down, the villainess knew that was the time the Jr defenders went missing. Lustenema stared at the mess with new found sorrow in her heart but slowly she started rummaging through the destroyed living room of Splatalot Castle to see if she could locate the object she was looking for.

" _JCD Defender 4- Red!"_

She picked up pieces of debris and old photos that were barely visible until she found it. She picked the photo up of the Jr defenders and held it close. She could clearly see Danny, Jack and Kyle. The other girl she assumed was Zsa-Zsa but Lustenema kept her gaze at Annaka, smiling away. Slowly, Lustenema left the living room, wondering down the collapsed corridor and into the kitchen. She went over to the sink and placed her head in it. Gracefully, she turned on the hot tap and watched as pink tinted water escaped down the plug hole. After the water was clear, she turned off the tap and found either a piece of cloth of a towel. Lustenema didn't care what it was and used it to quickly dry her hair.

" _Mum! Dad!"_

She left the kitchen and wondered into what she assumed to be some sort of main/office room. She scanned around the room and located the smashed mirror hanging off the wall. Stepping over objects as she did so, she stumbled over to the mirror, with the photo tucked securely in her hand, and looked into the mirror.

" _I love you too."_

Staring back at her was Annaka Graphum.

~Ooooo~

"Danny!" Jack shouted as he and all five defenders ran towards him. Kyle had contacted Jack informing him of the situation and the six of them met up after realising where Neri was heading.

Neri jumped out of the way and Jack ran and pulled Danny up. The green defender looked at the leader with sadness in his eyes.

"Lustenema's Annaka." He explained shocking everyone around him, "Ivar did something to her and now she's gone."

"She's a better person now." Neri interrupted, "Much better than they love-struck teenager she once was. Now she can accomplish something. She's perfect."

"She was perfect before." Danny commented.

"You're soo going to pay for what you've done." Kyle threatened, "Your own family. How could you?"

"Gildar let her down. He abandoned her. Didn't show her the right sort of love. To him, she's a possession."

"You're wrong." Amy shouted back, "Gildar loves her like his daughter. It's you who thinks she's the possession."

"Gildar only loves himself. He always has and always will."

" _There there little Viking, daddy's got you and he's never going to let you go. Neither is mummy. We love you so much. Even more than shampoo."_

"You're wrong great grandma. My dad does love me; I have a whole family who loves me." Annaka shouted from behind them all, standing with her hands on her hips. She had changed out of her uniform and into her slightly ruined Annaka Graphum clothes- a white vest top with beads, denim shorts, pink jacket and pink converses, "And I'm not running away this time."

Danny stared at her in shock along with Drake, Josh, Amy and Zoey while Jack and Kyle spluttered with sharp laughter with a hint of relief. The former red and pink defender stomped forwards towards Neri, her brushed long black hair neatly placed down her front. Her makeup was renewed and designed to look sassy. Neri picked up a small branch and lobbed it at her great-granddaughter but was shocked when it stopped in mid-air. The branch then zoomed into Annaka's hands where she used her telekinetic powers to levitate it back into the air. She threw it to the side. She then focussed her gaze and Neri, she could do some much with her telekinetic power…so much. She lifted Neri off the ground by the throat.

"Annaka. Stop." Danny said getting up off the ground and walking slowly towards her, "Don't become the monster they made you into."

Annaka quickly shot a glance with realisation on her face at Danny before dropping Neri to the ground. Both of the Graphums were shocked at what had just happened. Neri scattered away while Annaka quickly teleported from the scene much to Danny's dismay.


	11. Vanguished plans

" _It's a girl."_

 _Gildar looked somewhat confused when the midwife announced this. In the known history of his family had there never once been a pure Graphum girl. He felt Ballista's sweaty hand squeeze his lightly before slipping away. He glanced down at the love of his life, despite looking tired she found enough strength to hurl herself up the bed and into a sitting position. She glanced up at him looking the happiest he had ever seen her and watched as the midwife placed the new baby into her arms wrapped in a large baby pink blanket. The baby immediately stopped crying._

 _She laid there for at least half an hour before Ballista drifted off into sleep. The midwife looked upon the pair with a gentle smile upon her face and lifted the baby out of her arms and straight into her shocked father's ones then left. Gildar looked down at his daughter, whose eyes had now opened. She was looking up expectantly._

" _Hey." He said quietly but the baby still looked up, "I'm your dad."_

 _The new born baby still looked up expectantly. Gildar observed his daughter again, was she already giving him sass?_

" _High expectations huh? You're definitely a Graphum but seriously what else do you want me to do?"_

 _The baby still looked up, still with expectations._

" _You're just like me aren't you…but don't tell anyone I said that. We're going to blame it on your mother."_

 _Still observing his wide eyed daughter, Gildar gently rocked her while mumbling his favourite song, "Gildar, you're gorgeous. Gildar, you're handsome. Gildar, you make my dreams come true."_

 _He glanced over at his sleeping wife and smiled. He then looked back down to his daughter, who has closed her eyes. He smiled at her as well whilst still gently rocking her._

 _~Ooooo~_

"We need to go after Neri!" Kyle argued, "If we get her then we have Ivar."

"But we need to go after Annaka!" Danny argued back, "She is lost and confused and need our support. Actually, I'll tell you who else needs our support- Zsa-Zsa."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"We need to visit her because when she wakes up, she's going to realise that we've abandoned her!"

"She's with Luke." Jack commented.

Danny and Kyle both glanced at each other with Jack's acknowledgement. Sighing, he agreed, "We'll see her."

"Neri's the priority." Drake intervened.

"Stay out of this newbie." Danny exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't shout at him." Kyle replied.

"Shut up everyone." Jack ordered above the noise with his voice booming through the forest, "We'll split up. I'll go see Zsa-Zsa, Danny find Annaka, Kyle and co. find Neri."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

The defenders headed into the forest running after Neri, they didn't power down from the Jungle Force suits meaning that they had extra power helping them in stamina and strength. However, it was jumping over the broken branches and exposed tree roots that were causing the most harm. Going through the forest was dangerous enough but running through this forest was asking for trouble, no one had good enough eye sight to always see if the route ahead was clear. This, of course, meant that there was the occasional trip over a root. After five minutes of running the defenders stopped.

"Where could she have gone?" Josh asked, "She isn't exactly full of life."

"Maybe she knew a short cut or took a different path?" Amy suggested, "I'm sure this forest is full of them."

"Maybe." Kyle said, "Even so we should have seen her regardless, as Josh indicated, she isn't that quick."

"Or maybe she had help." A female voice from behind said.

The five defenders spun around to see a familiar face walk towards them. She wore black body armour indicating that a combat was approaching, her brown eyes twinkled with delight, her bright red lips snarled at them and her green hair was tidily brushed and pushed to the left hand side.

"Emerald." Kyle greeted, "Which hole have you been let out of?"

"Oh, I haven't been let out of any hole. You see Arthur and I left." Emerald explained then continued, "You see Ivar wasn't too happy about the whole missile thing and the castle so Arthur suggested that we leave for bit, let Ivar have some space so we did. Then he created Lustenema or Annaka, whatever, so we were no longer needed but seeing as you've defeated Lustenema, kind of, Ivar's asked for Arthur and I to return and voila."

"So you're still doing the dirty work then?" Zoey exclaimed looking at Emerald, "Typical."

"Oh this was voluntary. I realised that I hadn't seen any of the Jr defenders in ages and I thought that a reunion was in order. Where are Danny and Jack? I know Annaka's run off somewhere and poor Zsa-Zsa's in hospital so, where are the other two?"

"They're the least of your worries." Kyle replied, "But don't worry I'm sure you'll see them again."

"Oh I'm counting on it and so is Arthur. In fact, he's hoping to see you very shortly." Emerald said wondering back into the forest, "Oh, I wouldn't follow me. I think you defenders are in enough trouble as it is."

The five defenders waited until she had disappeared completely before communicating through their helmets to one another.

"Should we follow her?" Josh asked, "She's a threat after all."

"Leaver her." Kyle ordered, "She trouble and not worth the hassle. We'll return to DC1 and see what happens. If Emerald is telling the truth then I think we may be having a reunion with Arthur."

~Ooooo~

Acting on his knowledge of Annaka, the former green defender stepped into the remains of Splatalot Castle. His heart broke at the destruction of the room; every childhood memory was destroyed. The reality of how vulnerable the defenders really are sunk in. He had heard from Kyle that it was Arthur who done this. He had gotten to them and not for the first time, the Lionheart fiasco was still fresh in Danny's mind. He could still remember how powerless he felt. His body was possessed, he couldn't stop his actions. No one could…well no one alive could.

Zooming upstairs with his mutant power of speed, Danny reached the remains of the top floor and glanced down the hallway. Kyle's room along with the spare room was destroyed completely. Half of his room along with Zsa-Zsa's was collapsing. Only Jack's and Annaka's remained whole. That would explain how Annaka managed to get dressed. He walked along the hallway and opened the first door on his right. In there, he saw the person he had been looking for leaning back against the wall staring at her double bed. He stepped in slowly and slid down next to her. Her pink jacket was lying on the floor in front.

"That's your favourite jacket." Danny stated looking at it.

"That's Annaka's favourite jacket, not mine."

"You're Annaka remember, you broke free."

The former pink defender remained silent for a minute whilst still staring at her bed. Around her lay every loose object that ever lived in this room. Toys from her childhood were on the floor; make up spilt everywhere, clothes covering the beige carpet. Paint was chipping of the walls and slowly falling into the floor.

"I have no idea who I am anymore." She finally admitted, "I have no idea if I'm Lustenema with Annaka's memories back or whether I'm actually Annaka."

Shifting his body so he was leaning on his side, Danny grabbed both of Annaka's hands with his own and held them, "From what I've seen, you're Annaka. 100%. Lustenema would have never gone against Neri. You did and you said that you're dad loves you. Only you would truly know that. You're a good person and a Jr defender, not a villain. Lustenema was someone else, she was definitely not you. She is not the person sitting with me now."

"How do you know that?"

"The sparkle in your eyes has returned."

Annaka smiled gently before letting go of one of his hands but ,keeping the other as it was and, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The pair remained in that position for a few minutes before Annaka lifted her head up and tilted Danny's to the side. She then leaned in and slowly placed her lips upon his. The former green defender responded to the kiss almost immediately and returned the action, he almost forgot all of the events that had happened in the last nine months of so. Right, now he was back in September 2032 not May 2033. However, before he could deepen the kiss further, Annaka pulled back acknowledging something.

"What?" Danny muttered confused.

"You were right, I am Annaka." She muttered back leaning in for another kiss.

Much to her surprise, Danny pulled back suspiciously, "How are you so sure. A few minutes ago…"

"Because Lustenema didn't love you. I do." Annaka replied back leaning in again.

Accepting the cheesy answer, Danny leaned in as well.

~Ooooo~

"Jack, I don't understand…" Luke said but was interrupted by Jack.

"Neither do I but Danny wanted one of us here so…"

Giving a deep sigh, Luke got up off the small cushioned chair and left the room to return to DC1 leaving Jack in charge of Zsa-Zsa. He glanced down at her with his heart breaking into small pieces. She looked way too vulnerable for his liking; her hair was gentle placed on her shoulders, her skin was paler almost transparent and her lips weren't the pinkish red that they used to be, they were just baby pink. The only positive outcome of the situation was that he could easily hold her hand without her fussing. He could remember the last time he had held her hand, Jack knew that he has before but he never liked physical contact and would regularly shake anyone off who would touch her even for a second. The last time must have been when they were children.

He was still observing her when a doctor entered the room looking through her notes and at a recent scan that had just been performed. She glanced across the bed at Jack, "Her brain is far more active today. There is every chance that she may wake up."

Jack just nodded his head showing that he did indeed hear the nurse.

 _Hours passed and she was still there watching him with a very sour expression plastered on her face. Her arms were crossed and her feet were shoulder width apart; people told her that's what her father always did when he was in a bad mood. How dare he turn up now? She had been here for months and he didn't even show. Zsa-Zsa knew that Jack remembered what HE did before the pair went their separate ways, if she could then he definitely could!_

" _He reminds me of a love-struck teenager." The old man said next to her. She had been so wrapped up in her emotions that she hadn't even realised he'd entered the room._

" _Obviously, he's not love struck enough." She exclaimed, "Otherwise he would have visited before."_

 _The old man didn't respond instead just looked at Zsa-Zsa smiling, "You know you won't remember anything that's happened here."_

" _I know, I was here when Danny woke up. He couldn't remember anything that had happened in reality let alone here."_

" _Do you reckon he's going to be honest with ya? About not visiting?"_

" _I imagine so."_

" _That's good because ya glowing."_

 _Zsa-Zsa looked down at herself and realised the golden glow surrounding her body. It was exactly the same as the one Danny had before waking up. She looked back at the old man who had become her guide limbo for the last nine months but he had vanished, probably gone to help other lost souls so she looked back at her body and at Jack before everything went white._

The first thing that alerted she was waking up was the slight squeeze of his hand. He felt a small pressure that lasted a few seconds before disappearing. She then made moaning noises and started tossing her body side to side. Jack jumped off the chair and leaned over her. He could tell that she was trying to open her eyes but was struggling to. She still didn't let go of his hand.

"Zsa-Zsa?" He said placing his other hand on her shoulder indicating that she should stay still, "Just focus on opening your eyes."

Doing as she was told, she squinted her eyes and slowing light twirled into her vision. She blinked repeatedly and rapidly the more they opened. She could just make out Jack's outline. He was grinning from side to side. He hands hadn't moved and neither had hers.

"Hey." He said still smiling.

"Hey yourself," She spoke in a coarse voice, "What have I missed?"

~Ooooo~

"And this is DC4." Danny said leading Annaka through the doors into her own Defenders Craft by the hand. She glanced around at all of the technology and screens- after all DC4 was designed as the monitoring/spying craft. She walked over to the desks, whilst pulling Danny with her, and dragged out a stall from underneath one of the multiple desks. She then twirled around causing Danny to fall onto the stall while still holder her hand. Annaka then let go and slide side wards onto Danny's lap. She then wrapped her arms around her neck and tilted her forehead forwards so it was touching his.

"I generally missed all of you." She muttered softly, "Before I was…"

"I missed you too." Danny said for the first time since they had reunited, "Is it really bad that I wished Jack had gone instead of me. That he had been attacked and lost his memory so that I would have gone with you. I would have found you."

"It's not the best thing to wish in the world but it's not the worst. Either way, I don't think you would have found me. They relocated to the mountains somewhere but's sweet that you do. I was going to say perhaps you should tell my dad that but…"

"They don't know." Danny interrupted, "Kyle didn't tell them. They think we're at some boarding school."

He felt Annaka nod slightly, he then wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in closer, "You were never this…physical before."

"Yeah well, I was alone and had no one. I don't think I actually touched another human being before fighting with Kyle. It was lonely and I never want to feel like that again but if you don't want me to…"

"No, I like it." Danny admitted, "It's cute."

Annaka leaned in close causing the tips of their nose to touch before tilting her head slightly and allowing her lips to touch his. He could feel that Annaka only applied a gentle pressure- something she did when she was being cautious or someone else was in the room. He returned her kiss by applying a slightly harder pressure knowing that Annaka would need to feel some form of touch. His brain, until now, never reminded him of what kissing Annaka was like. It had completely bypassed him how much he enjoyed it. She tended not to do it very often in the castle due to an over protected someone and a love hater defender but when she did occasionally kiss him, he could feel her love for him as if her heart was beating inside his body.

Annaka relaxed her arms slightly causing Danny to grip onto her harder implying that she would not fall off. He removed one hand from her waist and gentle placed it on her arm. His fingers traced the fabric of the jacket. For the first time in a very long time, the pair were happy.

"Guys? Anyone?" Kyle shouted as he entered DC1, the couple could feel the vibrations created by his footsteps.

"I swear those kids have really bad timing." Danny muttered with his face only cms apart from Annaka's. He heard her chuckle slightly before slipping off his lap and pulling him up into a standing position.

"You better answer him." Annaka replied.

Rolling his eyes, Danny let go of Annaka's hand and opened the door to DC4. He then stepped out and located Kyle with his group of defenders situated around the planning table to the left of the stationary DCs.

"Hey, Kyle." He greeted walking over to them, "You're back quick."

"We had a very quick run in with Emerald who came baring a warning." Kyle informed, "You're quick back too. Couldn't you find Annaka?"

"Actually…"

"Hey Kyle." Annaka greeted smiling while jumping onto the floor of DC1.

"Annaka!" Kyle exclaimed running over to the former pink defender and eloping her in a hug, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too kiddo." Annaka replied still hugging Kyle tight, "I'm so happy that you got out okay."

"I'm not. If I stayed longer, I could have been with you guys." Kyle admitted pulling away from the hug.

"Doesn't matter now Ky." Danny intervened, "We're here now. Anyway, what was this about a warning?"

"Emerald said that Arthur's going to come looking for us." Amy recalled, "And that we should be prepared."

"Arthur?" Annaka questioned, the last she's seen of him was at the other castle, "He's back?"

"Along with Emerald, to be fair, he only returned at few weeks ago. I haven't seen him since the missile hit the castle. Oh, the missile…"

"Danny informed me." Annaka replied, "I've caught up although he failed about the Arthur bit."

"You told her about Neon didn't you?" Kyle asked looking at Danny.

"Umm, I may have missed that part out." He admitted sheepishly.

"Do you want us to bring you up to speed?" Josh asked, "Seeing as his mind was probably elsewhere…"

Both Annaka and Danny looked over at Josh shocked and confused before glared at Kyle, who laughed slightly.

"They wanted to know about you guys. I mean Danny worships you…somethings were exaggerated for effect but I didn't mean that…unless…"

"No!" They both exclaimed in unison before Danny clarified, "Annaka and I have not slept together."

"Our parents would kill us. What in the world made you give that impression?" Annaka asked.

"I don't think that's the priority now." Zoey intervened before Kyle could answer and everything got out of control, "What about Arthur?"

"What about him?" Danny asked, "There's nothing you can do except train. I think Arthur's all about surprise."

~Ooooo~

"You will be discharged within a few days." The nurse repeated sternly, "We need to make sure you're okay."

"And I'm telling you that I am fine. I didn't come to hospital with internal bleeding; I doubt I've somehow got it now. The only thing wrong was my head injury which is cleared up so if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get discharged."

"And I advise you, that isn't the best action. You could injure yourself."

"We're not in some kind of soap opera where someone gets discharged then dies later on." Zsa-Zsa argued back, "And whose body is it by the way?"

The nurse glanced up at Jack hoping he would be able to persuade Zsa-Zsa to stay the week for safety precautions.

"At least have the scan. If that's clear you can leave." He said ending the debate and finalising any decision causing Zsa-Zsa to collapse back onto her bed annoyed.

"I don't know why you get to make the final decision seeing as you've only been here for 2 hours throughout the whole nine months." Zsa-Zsa replied but let the nurse wheel her away towards the MRI scanner.

It must have been an hour at most when Zsa-Zsa signed the discharge forms and her clothes were returned to her. The curtains were drawn with Jack waiting on the outside. Slowly, she took out each item of clothing and examined it. In her mind, it was only yesterday when she wore the blue t-shirt with an in sown white vest top, dark blue jeans, a pair of stripy socks and her famous black ankle boots. She quickly put on the clothes not wanting to stay in the hospital for much longer but then felt something in her jean pocket. She slid her hand into the tight spot and pulled at a small circular red mirror. Figuring out it must have been Annaka's; Zsa-Zsa opened it up and glanced at her reflection for the first time since she woke up. Not that would admit it, she did look awfully pale and her face, particularly her eyes were bare without her makeup.

"Zsa-Zsa, you okay?" Jack asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Snapping the mirror shut, Zsa-Zsa pulled back the curtain where Jack was stood, looking down at his phone. She took a step closer causing him to eventually look up and smile slightly. The pair walked down the hospital corridor and for the first time in nine months, Zsa-Zsa took a step outside. She blinked at the light; she'd forgotten how bright it was. She had also forgotten the sound of passer by talking and the chirps of birds. The ground was a lot harder than she remembered it and the air contained a cool breeze which was gently blowing her hair behind her shoulders. It was all so noisy yet so peaceful. Then she looked up to the hill. The former blue defender could make out the ruins of her home. The towers were collapsing and the front wall was only half there. Thousands of memories gone in an instant.

"You're awfully pale." Jack commented stroking her cheek slightly with his thumb.

"I've always been pale." She reminded. She let the intrusion of her personal space go.

"I guess." Jack replied unsure whether discharging Zsa-Zsa was a good idea.

"Anyway, what's this about some Defender Crafts?" She asked hoping to change the subject and deflect the attention off her.

"Oh, yeah. I need to show you DC2." Jack remembered leading the way towards the abandoned field.

However, before Zsa-Zsa could take another step, she was dragged into the nearest side alley with her body squashed against Jacks. Getting annoyed rather quickly, Zsa-Zsa placed two hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off.

"Jack! What gives?" She asked annoyed.

Realising that he was closer than either of them would have liked, he took a step back and pointed out into the street, "Attackers."

"Actual attackers? Like the ones our parents used to fight?"

"Kind of, but these ones are older and have a good set if fighting skills."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"No need, guess whose turned up?" Jack commented.

Zsa-Zsa peered out from behind the wall and caught a glimpse of Kyle. He had grown since the last time she had saw him and his hair was different, it was gelled up more. She then diverted her gaze to the girl dressed in blue. Her brain recognised her as Amy, one of Kyle's friends and quickly observed the others to discover that they too were Kyle's friends. They all stopped in a line in front of the attackers, who had seemingly realised they had company.

"You guys got this?" Danny asked through the earpiece to Kyle.

"Yep, no problems." Kyle replied.

"Should we expect Arthur to turn up soon?" Amy asked.

"Not sure, keep a look out." Danny informed, "Go for it Kyle."

"Jungle Gems! Let history unfold!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Annaka whispered from DC1, "What even…"

"It's to do with context." Danny said repeating what he had been told.

"I'm sorry, what did he just shout?" Zsa-Zsa asked from in the alley way.

"Don't ask." Jack responded.

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

"Those suits look…JCD was slicker." Zsa-Zsa commented observing the new defending suit.

"I don't think they had a say in it." Jack replied.

The five defenders ran towards the attackers. Kyle liked using many techniques while fighting. First, he spun around and kicked one in the stomach then immediately punched another one in the same location. The yellow defender then jumped into the air, back flipped and descended through the air with such force that he landed on two attackers causing them to fall to the ground injured. He then returned his attention to the first two attackers by kicking one over a nearby bench and kicking one again. Amy like to avoid getting hit so ducked under punched thrown by two attackers before kicking them away from her. She then twirled around and pushed over the remaining two attackers before using her trampolining skills to do a mid-air split kicking two attackers either side of her away. Drake pushed and shoved his four attackers away from him before ruthlessly kicking them while on the ground. It was late in the evening and it had been a long day- Drake's care and kindness was running thin. As one attacker knelt back up, Drake kicked him in the knee causing him to fall down in agony. Josh had a lighter approach of just kicking and punching his way through the fight. He tended to alternate between the two moves creating some sort of rhythm as he did before finishing off with a high kick on the fourth attackers symbolising the big finish. Zoey mostly used her gymnastics skills to fight off any form of enemy. This led to her cartwheeling away before jumping up and kicking them over an object placed in the chosen location. She then spun around and punched her opponent- hard- sending them to the ground.

"Nice one team." Kyle said looking at the groaning attackers.

"Thanks, but I can't help but feel that was too easy." Josh commented.

"Arthur hasn't shown up yet." Zoey said looking around.

"We should head back to DC1, debrief then sleep." Kyle instructed, "Hopefully, there won't be any more attacks tonight."

"Or drama." Drake added.

~Ooooo~

Entering the cockpit of DC, Luke glanced around to see if anyone was in sight then headed towards his private bunk on DC1. Making sure that the room door was securely locked and shut; he took out his phone and scrolled down his contact list. Finally, he selected the chosen recipient and called.

"Hi. Yeah, Knightriss it's me. Listen, there's something you should have known a long time ago about the Jr defenders."


	12. Ever the Defender

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with exams etc. Anyway, this chapters extra-long so enjoy**

The first place they decided to go to was the Smoothie Place. Zsa-Zsa's throat still hurt from the tube and Jack wasn't particularly hungry. It had been reassuring to the former blue defender that Kyle was still around defending Pearl Canyon from Ivar and his followers but it hadn't been reassuring see how much Ivar has upped his game. Attackers? They hadn't been that many since her parents were defending the Castle. Jack leaned across Zsa-Zsa and turned the volume down on his phone, as clearly neither of them was listening to the song that was playing, before gazing back out of the window.

"My, haven't seen you two here in a while." A voice from behind spoke with slight surprise.

The pair turned around to see the owner, Harry smiling gleefully at them. He was jolly, middle-aged man who loved what he did.

"We've been away." Jack replied back.

"I think Kyle mentioned it." Harry replied thinking, "Anywhere nice?"

"Nowhere special." Zsa-Zsa commented, "Couldn't wait to come home though."

"There's no place like home." Harry said grabbing his silver tray and returning back to the bar.

~Ooooo~

Danny gently knocked on the bedroom door. A few seconds later, he heard the door unlocking and squeaking open. Annaka left it open as she returned to sitting on her bed reading the latest issue of Teen World. Danny, uncharacteristically, sat down quietly next to her, observing as she read. Occasionally, she would glance at him then continue flicking through the magazine. She only managed half way before sighing and placing the magazine back down on the bed. She tilted her head slightly before leaning against the back of the bed.

"Did you want something?" She asked after a few moments silence.

Danny was still sitting at the side of the bed, he looked behind at Annaka and shifted his body around 90 degrees, "Just wondering how you were. You left the control room very quickly after the battle."

"Yeah, I'm tired, it is 10:30." Annaka commented pulling up a blanket Kyle had given her.

"Sure you haven't got anything else on your mind?" Danny asked.

"Listen, I know you're trying to be the perfect boyfriend and it is really sweet but I'm okay." Annaka replied, "Just tired."

"Really?" Danny asked unconvinced, "Because earlier…"

"I know okay." Annaka replied, "I don't know how I feel. How I'm meant to be feeling. I don't feel normal. None of this feels normal! I want my bed. I want my room, my clothes, my makeup, my home with you, Kyle, Jack, Zsa-Zsa and James. I want to be there. I want to go home."

Tears were streaming down her face, "I want to go home."

Danny shifted up the bed and sat down beside her. Gently, he pulled her slowly into his chest where she laid her head. He could hear her sobbing quietly, "I want to go home too. I want to be back in the castle sitting in the living room waiting for one of my pranks to go off. I even want James back but he's gone and so is the Castle."

A few minutes later, Annaka remerged from Danny's top and gently placed her head back onto the pillow. Danny remained frozen for a few seconds before stepping off the bed only to have his wrist grabbed by Annaka.

"Can you stay?" She asked sheepishly and tired, "It's just before I was Lustenema, I was alone and terrified that Ivar would kill me in my sleep. I don't want to be alone in an unfamiliar place…"

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll go and get ready." He said kissing her lighting on her head before leaving the room.

~Ooooo~

"I'm so tired." Kyle said yawning as he opened his bedroom door, "See you all in the morning."

"Night Kyle." Amy said as he shut the door then turned to her team mates. All four of them congregated into Drake's room with Drake and Josh on the bed, Zoey sitting on the desk while Amy took the chair.

"Do you think we should give the jungle gems to the Jr defenders?" Josh asked.

"I guess so, we were only replacements." Zoey reminded them, "Now, they're back…"

"Except Zsa-Zsa, she's still in a coma." Amy contributed.

"So we have until she wakes then we give the Jungle Gems to the Jr defenders." Drake concluded.

Josh, Amy and Zoey smiled and slightly nodded goodnight to each other before leaving the room. On the way to their rooms, the new defenders heard Jack talking as he walked down the corridor. By the sound of it, he was talking to someone else. The three defenders looked at each other confused before Jack appeared down the corridor with Zsa-Zsa in tow.

"And this is your room." Jack finished, "Oh, hi guys. Zsa-Zsa, you remember Amy, Zoey and Josh right?"

"Yeah, of course. In my head it was only yesterday." She replied walking towards them, "Hi again."

"Hi." Amy greeted back slightly nervous and confused, "When did you wake up?"

"This morning." She replied, "I forced them to discharge me. Where are the others?"

"I think Annaka and Danny are asleep. Kyle is in there getting ready." Josh replied pointing to the third door on the right.

"Okay, I'll say hi in the morning. I'm quite tired now." Zsa-Zsa replied unsure if the feeling was normal, "I guess I'll see you all in the morning."

"I'll come with you." Jack said.

"I don't need a guard Jack." Zsa-Zsa sternly commented, "I should be fine."

"If you say so… Night guys."

"Night." All three of them replied.

~Ooooo~

The light from the outside shone through the small window of the bedroom, neither one of them draw the curtains across. Annaka groaned slightly before wiggling about in the bed. It was only then that she felt a huge weight upon her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Danny's arm wrapped around her. Smiling slightly, she wiggled again causing the person from behind to groan loudly.

"Stay." He mumbled, "Comfy."

She did a full 180 degrees turn to face. They were only inches apart from each other; after all it was only a single bed. Nothing compared to the king size bed they got back at the castle.

"Did you sleep well?" Danny asked with his eyes still shut.

"Yeah, didn't have a single nightmare." Annaka replied, "You?"

"I never really got nightmares." He stated pulling Annaka closer to him, "Warmer when I hug you."

Annaka smiled into Danny's chest. The t-shirt material was soft against her skin despite it being over two years old. Danny combed her hair through with his fingers, gently getting any tangles out. The former pink defender shifted uncomfortable then spoke softly into the t-shirt.

"Do you have any pranks lined up?"

"No, not really thought about it. Why?"

"No reason, I can't remember the last one you pulled."

"Excuse me? My pranks are unforgettable. The last one I pulled was…" Danny started then fell into deep thought, "something to do with Jack?"

"Maybe not as rememberable as you thought." Annaka muttered as if it was a problem.

"What's brought this on?" Danny asked lifting his head off the soft pillow.

"Nothing, just well, you're different, not as crazy as you were."

"Yeah, well it's going to take me a while to get back to normal."

Suddenly, a door slammed, jolted the pair apart and silenced the conversation. Together, they looked in the direction of the corridor.

"Where is MY daughter Luke?"

"Dad?" Annaka exclaimed surprised.

"He's going to kill me!" Danny screeched jumping out of the single bed, "Loving you but leaving you."

Kissing the top of the head, Danny ran to the bedroom door and shot out of it into his own room. Annaka lay back into the bed smiling as she did so. She closed her eyes again, a moments silence before the shouting.

"Was that Danny, who shot out of here?"

Annaka's eyes snapped open as she looked in the direction of the door.

"Zsa-Zsa!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Hey." She greeted walking over to the bed, "I've heard you been through hell."

"I could say the same to you." Annaka replied back leaning in for a long deserved hug. The pair stayed frozen for a few minutes taking in the familiarity before Zsa-Zsa relaxed and slipped out. She had a grin of 'in the know' on her.

"So, you and Danny…"

"Why is everyone asking that?" Annaka exclaimed, "No, it's just support and familiarity. Anyway, what about you and Jack?"

This time it was Annaka smirking and Zsa-Zsa looking worried, "What about me and Jack?"

"Well, last time I saw you…well you were both very close." Annaka said still smirking."

"Yeah, well he hasn't brought it up and I don't intend to."

"You still sore about being 'abandoned' for nine months?" Annaka asked, "Because he was only looking for me…"

"I know what he was doing and I understand but…you've been back what? Just over 24 hours and Danny's following you around like a love sick puppy."

"But that's Danny. He's always worn his heart on his sleeve. With people like Jack, you have to…dig a bit deeper I suppose. Where do you place your heart?"

"In my chest behind my rib cage."

"Helpful. Just give him time to mention. If not you need to." The half Viking, half huntress ordered, "Otherwise we will play Truth and Dare again."

"That never goes down well but okay, I'll give him 24 hours." Zsa-Zsa agreed before more shouting commenced from the main room of DC1, "I have a feeling we should probably go and sort that out."

~Ooooo~

"September?" Skabb shouted, "Our kids have been missing since September and you notify us now?"

"You two were even at the Castle during the last nine months, did you not question anything?" Thorne asked Faetal and Vane rather angrily.

"Dude, calm down. Kyle told us that they were at boarding school. He lied to us as well, the traitor." Vane replied annoyed at his son.

"Actually, it's only Zsa-Zsa that's missing. The other I know where they are. Jack's here somewhere along with Danny but he's got amnesia so I don't know how much he remembers." Luke explained.

"Amnesia! Luke, my son is probably terrified out of his mind. He needs him mum." Shaiden exclaimed worried.

"And his dad." Kook joined in.

"Where's Zsa-Zsa?" Crocness questioned.

"In hospital recovering from an attack. She's fine and recovering well but in a coma." Luke explained as he saw Thorne's wrist curl up into a ball but Crocness held it down and tried herself not to murder Luke.

"Wait, what about Annaka?" Ballista asked concern for her daughter.

"The last thing I got was that Ivar may have taken her and brainwashed her into becoming one of his apprentices." Luke said.

The next thing he knew, Luke was on the ground with his shoulder behind his back. A huge weight was preventing him from moving and was hurting his shoulder badly. The weight smothered him further into the ground causing his stomach to hurt and struggle for breath.

"Gildar, stop it! That won't bring back Annaka." Knightriss shouted.

"I want to kill him as well." Thorne exclaimed.

Gildar let go of Luke's shoulders and stood slowly off him before reuniting with an upset and angry Ballista before Kyle, choosing completely the wrong moment, walked in and was shocked to see all 12 defenders standing there. He realised immediately that he had been found out by the angry and disappointed expressions on their faces. A moment of silence passed before Thorne ran at the yellow defender. The others shouted- a mix of encouragement and pleading to stop but before Thorne could touch Kyle, a green blur ran across at the speed of light, pulled him out of harm's way and threw him into DC5 before locking the door.

"What have you done?" Danny exclaimed confused, "Why was Thorne about to kill you?"

"I lied to them all. I said that you were all at boarding school. I didn't have the heart to tell them that you were missing. I couldn't bear to see their faces once they knew they had lost their children again."

Danny nodded trying to ignore the banging coming from the outside of DC5. All of the defenders were shouting and trying to lure them both out, "Danny, I know you're confused but we need to talk to Kyle, my dear."

The former green defender ignored Knightriss as he sat down on one of the seats facing Kyle, "I don't think they've been updated about recent advents."

"Either way, they're going to kill me. I'm going to be banished from the castle. My parents won't be able to even look at me. They won't even listen to me."

Danny looked up at the yellow defender, who was nearly in tears. He knew that it wasn't fair. Kyle didn't exactly have an amazing time during the last nine months; he had suffered as well, "Maybe I can get them to listen to me."

"They think you've still got amnesia."

"Don't worry about that. I've got it sorted." Danny said as he slowly unlocked DC5s side door. He stepped out one foot at a time. Kook and Shaiden looked up relieved but the others were still furious. The Jr defender closed the door letting Kyle lock it.

"You should have brought Kyle out. He has some explaining to do." Knightriss commented as Kook and Shaiden rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" Shaiden asked like a very protective mother.

"I'm fine. My memory came back yesterday. All of it." Danny explained, "I remember everything and none of it was Kyle's fault."

"No one is saying that." Kook interrupted, "We're saying that Kyle should have told us the truth."

"I don't think even Kyle could accept the truth himself." Danny replied, "From what I've gathered, he didn't want this either."

"Either way." Luke said his voice louder than the rest, "He does have to explain, so if you wouldn't mind Danny, please move to one side while I open DC5."

"What if he doesn't come out?" Crocness asked.

"Then I'll pull him out." Luke replied. He didn't dare look over to Faetal and Vane. They didn't get a say in the matter.

"Actually, I don't think you will." A voice from the doorway replied, "Right Annaka?"

"You got it Zsa-Zsa. No one is going anywhere near Kyle." Annaka replied looking over at Luke. She lifted her hand up and flung it backwards in one swift motion sending Luke flying across the room and landing on the hard, metal floor.

"As Danny was saying, none of this is Kyle's fault." Zsa-Zsa replied sternly to the defenders.

"Zsa-Zsa? You've been in hospital for nine months-" Thorne said shocked to see her.

"Don't pull the hospital card. I know what I'm saying. Leave Kyle alone. He just did what he thought was right."

"Anyway, if anyone is to blame it's all of us." Annaka added in.

"Annaka sweetheart, How did are you here? I thought Ivar messed with your head?" Gildar asked.

"He did but now my head is clear. It's all our fault."

"How?" Faetal asked intrigued. She was all for clearing Kyle's name.

"We abandoned him." Jack announced walking through the doorway and joining the girls, "We got separated and instead of returning to Splatalot Castle, we went somewhere else and thought that in the morning, we would be able to return but clearly not. We thought Kyle would be okay for one night without us. That was our intention- just one night but things got complicated. Danny and Zsa-Zsa did try to find him but obviously someone else found them first. So you see, Kyle was alone for all of that time. He thought we were dead."

Suddenly, a bright white light flashed in front of all of the defender's faces. Some form of energy zapped through them knocking them all unconscious. Heavy boots stomped aboard DC1 and gazed over all of the defenders both original and old. They knew that Kyle was in DC5 and hopefully unconscious as well. The intruder walked over to one defender in particular. He knelt down and lifted their head causing them to stir. He glanced over his shoulder at the attackers.

"Ivar wants her back." He instructed, "He'll do anything to annoy his brother."

The attackers rushed over to Annaka and gently lifted her up. One of them grabbed a small black device from out of their pocket and pressed the button on the side causing the white light to appear once more and disappeared. Arthur looked around the room of defenders smiling. He always liked a challenge.

~Ooooo~

"I'm going after her." Gildar announced.

It had been an hour since Arthur's attack. Both Zsa-Zsa and Jack looked into the CCTV system and made the discovery causing mass panic among everyone especially Gildar and Ballista.

"You don't even know where the base is." Thorne argued.

"Annaka said it was in the mountains somewhere." Danny informed, "I'm going to."

"I don't think so bird boy. You're staying here." Gildar ordered, "Kyle's going to need help."

"Well Zsa-Zsa's talking to him now plus he has his team right?" Danny asked looking over at Amy, Josh, Drake and Zoey, who all nodded in response, "Plus, you're not going to defeat Ivar on your own in unknown territory."

"He's got a point." Ballista said, "You could at least use him as a shield."

"Kook? Shaiden? He is your son." Gildar asked looking over to them.

"It seems that Danny's the only one who knows where Ivar is." Shaiden reminded, "So I guess you don't have a choice."

"Just bring him back in one piece, right buddy." Kook said to Gildar, who vaguely nodded.

It was a tense two hour journey but eventually, Danny took Gildar to the Canadian mountains where Ivar had moved his base. Annaka had informed him earlier that they entrance was hidden between two trees…or a bush. It was some form of plant. The pair searched around the area, digging into every bush they could find and swinging around the barks of trees. No one spoke a word which sat uncomfortably with Danny. He never liked silence. Silence crept upon you and dragged you into the dark never to be seen again. He never liked silence.

"I think I found it." Gildar shouted over.

Danny jogged over, carefully avoiding the rocks and peeped into the doorway. He glanced back up at Gildar who was already through it and walking down the corridor without a care in the world for Danny. This time, enough was enough. The former green defender was going to confront the Viking once and for all.

"What is your problem with me?" Danny exclaimed as the two entered Ivar's new lair, "You always put me down."

"Well maybe it's because my daughters too good for you and you're a troublemaker-known for breaking hearts!"

"Is that it?" Danny asked, "I know Annaka's too good for me and that's why I always do my best to please her- whatever that may be and for the heart breaker…I love her. I have always loved her. After everything she's been through, I have been there for her. I have been there for her when you weren't. I'm probably the only person on this planet who knows her best."

"Well maybe that's the problem." Gildar muttered under his breath but Danny heard it.

"Huh?"

"Annaka's my daughter. My only daughter. The most precious thing in my life and for 15 years, I wasn't there for her, to look after her. I missed everything, I didn't even get a chance to influence her and know here when she was little and when I do find her, when I can look after her and protect her. She turns to you instead. Do you know how much that hurts? Annaka will never come to me if she needs help."

Danny remained silent taking everything Gildar said in. It was obvious now, why Gildar had a dislike for Danny. He was jealous of the relationship they had. The pair hadn't moved from there spot; Gildar to annoyed to and Danny to shocked to. The former green defender looked up at the Viking.

"You did influence her, you know. Just because you weren't there did mean you couldn't. Charles was always telling us about you guys and showing us DVDs of how you defended the Castle. She admired you dearly and you always made her laugh and sometimes when she was upset, she would write in this book that Laura gave her. It was a gold book. I read it once, to see why she was upset and the first thing it said was Dear Mum and Dad, I miss you. You were the first person she turned to if she was upset. She loved you even though you weren't there and you have a special bond- one that I can't break or replace."

This time Gildar remained silent and he took the information in, he smiled shying at Danny, "You're not a bad boyfriend at all. You're one of the best I know. You're just like how Kook was when he started dating Shaiden. I guess, I'm also annoyed at the fact you and Annaka have something real something that can last forever and when that happens, daughters no longer need their fathers."

"Annaka will always need you." Danny stated, "So that's why you hated me. I thought it was my personality."

"No, you're exactly like Kook. I can deal with that although, your personality is the reason Thorne hates you."

Danny shrugged, it wasn't new information plus it made irritating Thorne a lot more worthwhile. The pair walked further into the lair, down the dark treacherous corridor. Neither one of them was sure how long they had been walking but it felt like forever.

"So the King comes to rescue his Princess. Oh look, he's even brought the Shining Knight along."

"Ivar." Gildar muttered angrily looking around, "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm not down there! No. I'm around and currently speaking to you through the speaker system. Technology hasn't really changed much in the last 20 years. Shame really, by now people assumed we'd have hover boards."

"Less of the speech Ivar, where's Annaka?" Danny interrupted.

"In her room of course but, oh, you don't know where that is. Well that's a shame!" Ivar commented while laughing hysterically.

"Ivar! I swear to God…" Gildar shouted grabbing his brother by the collar.

"What? You'll kill me? You tried 24 years ago but failed. Shame really."

"Shame? You want me to kill you?"

"Not you particularly. No, I've been wishing I've been dead for over 40 years."

"That's…quite worrying and all but why kidnap Annaka again? Clearly, your mind control wasn't strong enough."

"Yes, but I know what happened." Ivar explained then pointed his index finger harshly into Danny's chest prodding with every word he said, "You. You brought back her memories. You couldn't just forget about Annaka, could you?"

"Leave the boy alone Ivar and Annaka too. This is between us." Gildar said hitting Ivar's hand away from his chest before muttering to Danny, "Go and find her."

Before Ivar could blink, Danny rushed off down the corridor out of sight. The eldest Viking turned his head but the Jr defender had vanished. He turned his attention back to his youngest brother, "Just you and me huh?"

They had locked Annaka back into her old abandoned bedroom. She sat in the middle of the room, crossed legged as she had done so months before. The room was exactly the same as how she left it; Mirror smashed, bed unmade, some abandoned items in the corner. She may as well have been in prison. However, this time they let her keep her clothes. The former pink defender looked up at the ceiling at the single bulb swinging side to side. Their current location was a disused military bunker and Annaka couldn't help but question who had been here prior to her. Was it a dorm room or a prison for enemies? She could give a wild guess but she hoped that Ivar would treat her better than this- after all she was family.

She didn't mind the silence, she found it rather relaxing. With having telepathic powers, her head is constantly clogged with thoughts of the people around her. Charles did teach her to focus on one particular one and it would be enhanced but the others just remained as background noise but in this room, there were no other voices. For once, Annaka could hear her own thoughts and no one else's. It was somewhat freeing knowing allowing her thoughts to have all that room in her brain, like gas particles filling a jar. However, if the silence continued then Annaka was positive that she would go insane. Having no one to listen to apart from her own thoughts would drive a normal person insane. Strangely, she thanked Ivar for transforming her into Lustenema when he did. Any longer and she would have gone mad.

The Jr defender shut her eyes after looking at the bulb on the ceiling. She blocked out any external noise from pipes and focused on a plan of escape but a rather loud knocking interrupted her. Slowly, she stood up, inched forward before shouting, "I would not come in here if I were you Ivar or Arthur because I will use my powers to stop you."

Her voice wobbled slightly but she achieved the feistiness that she desired.

"Yeah, those two won't be coming anywhere near this door." Danny said melting the handle away with his powers.

"Danny?" Annaka question relieved as the door flung open and Danny raced to her eloping her in a hug then smashing his lips onto hers. Annaka moved her arms up and placed them around his neck pulling him closer. A loud groan pulled the pair apart. Danny grabbed Annaka's hand and they ran out of the room.

"What's wrong little brother? Age made you weak?" Ivar said smirking. Gildar was pinned onto the ground with Ivar applying pressing to his chest and neck.

"No, just giving you a head start." Gildar replied trying to get free but Ivar applied more pressure causing the Viking more pain. He knew that his lip was bleeding as he could taste the blood in his mouth. His right eye killed and it was obvious that it was going to bruise along with his left leg. His throat was starting to heart and it was becoming hard to breathe.

"Dad!" Annaka exclaimed high pitched. She was about to run over but Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Ivar tilted his head to see if they were a threat but either way they were too close so releasing the pressure from his brother's chest and punched him forcefully in the stomach causing the Viking to groan out in further pain and pass out.

"Dad!" Annaka screamed. Danny let go of her arm and ran over to Gildar while Annaka, in full fury, threw Ivar back against the base wall, "Danny! Is he still alive?"

Checking the pulse at the side of his neck, Danny nodded, "But we need to get him to a hospital."

~Ooooo~

Gildar groaned as she shifted his body side to side. Someone was holding tight onto his hand, applying a little too much pressure for his liking. He groaned once more as he blinked his eyes open only to be greeted by bright hospital lights. A blurry figure shadowed them, making the surroundings more bearable.

"Hey gorgeous."

"What happened?" He muttered still in slight pain.

"Ivar forgot to play nice big brother with you." Ballista replied softly sitting back down in the chair.

"He never knew how to play nice big brother." He replied scanning the room, "Where's Annaka? Did we get her out?"

"Yeah, Danny got to her."

"Good. I like Danny."

Ballista looked up at him confused then gently placed her hand on top of his head, "Did you bang your head as well?"

"No, Danny and I sorted things."

"Okay, she's with him now and Zsa-Zsa and Jack. They wanted to talk to Kyle about something. Just focus on getting better."

"It's only a few bruises and cuts, not an illness."

"Just get better. Huntress orders." She replied kissing his forehead.

"Are you guys sure?" Kyle asked the four Jr defenders, "We just…"

"I know but Ivar will keep trying to kidnap me and after what happened to my dad, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"This isn't the end Kyle." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"I know but we've all only been together a day and I'm losing you."

"But you'll know where we are and we'll talk every night." Danny stated.

"Promise?" Kyle asked.

"Promise kiddo." Jack replied gently touching Kyle on the arm, "Ivar's getting weaker and so are the others. Just keep fighting then we can come home."

"Okay." The yellow defender nodded, "But what about the team? Who will lead them?"

"You will. Obvs." Annaka replied poking Kyle in the chest.

"Me? But I'm not that good a leader…"

"You managed to get Harvey to back down." Jack replied, "Trust me that's a hard thing to do."

"But I got the Castle destroyed."

"Danny could have got the Castle destroyed." Zsa-Zsa replied much to the dismay of Danny for being used as an example, "But we're here now. You found the Jungle Gems, all on your own without help from us. You're stronger than you think Kyle."

Kyle nodded just as Drake knocked gently on the metal door. Josh, Amy and Zoey were behind him and they wondered in after. The black defender spoke first easing into the conversation, "So what's the plan."

"We're leaving." Danny announced, "Ivar will only try new and elaborate ways to separate the five of us."

"Which means you can keep the Jungle Gems." Annaka interrupted much to the confused Drake and co, "I'm telepathic remember. I can read minds. Anyway, you found them so technically they are yours although we may have to fight you over the Dino powers."

"Thank you." Amy replied, "We'll try to live up to your legacy."

"You already have." Jack replied.

The Jr defenders said their farewells to all of the defenders and Luke before slowly exiting DC1. Gildar had been discharged on the term that someone would be there to look after him. Luckily, Kook volunteered so with all of the goodbyes dealt with, the four teenagers walked across the abandoned field in Pearl Canyon discussing what next to do with themselves.

"Hey, there are some tickets for a flight to Paris left." Danny said scrolling down the page on his phone with one had while his other was wrapped around Annaka's waist, "What about a holiday first and a romantic one at that?"

"Some of us have only been dating a day or two." Jack reminded with his Zsa-Zsa's shoulders, who smiled shyly at Annaka, who in return, smiled back.

"Oh, the plane is Virgin Media, which means TVs!" Danny replied trying to persuade them.

"No thanks, Paris is all romantic and Urgh!" Zsa-Zsa commented, "What else is there?"

"Oh, Hawaii." Annaka said scrolling up the screen, "These tickets are cheaper and the Island is gorgeous."

"And I guess you're going to pay for that then?" Jack commented.

"I'm guessing that's I'm paying for all of it." Annaka replied, "See as I'm the only one with money."

The four Jr defenders walked to the outskirts of the town, and waited by the taxi rank. Upon the hill, in the distance, the ruins of Splatalot Castle lay. There had been many stories about the castle amongst the citizens of Pearl Canyon some saying that the Castle was haunted to others saying that the castle was alive. The reality was that it was both. The castle was haunted by previous defenders, whom had given their life to defend the crown and it was alive in the sense of all the memories it had shared. The teenagers gave one last glance at their home before one by one piling into the waiting taxi. Jack halted at the taxi door, giving one last glance to the ruins. Giving a little nod to past memories, he saluted the castle along with every defender that had ever lived there.

"Until we meet again."


	13. Decem defenders

**A/N: Yeah…It's been a while. I guess people got in the way of me completing this chapter. Sorry and enjoy**

One month later

After flinging yet another brown, dusty book into the corner, Kyle gently placed his face flat against the cool surface of the table and screamed into it. It was useless. Luke had given the yellow defender the task of finding out where the remaining five Jungle gems are, as according to the legends, ten were created and seeing as they were all created around the beginning of the medieval age, he had a thousand years to file through. Not that Luke considered that. Then again, it did have to be asked whether Luke considered anything when it came to Kyle. He spent most of his attention of Zoey, Amy, Josh and Drake, giving them the training they needed. Slightly insulting but Kyle was never keen on fitness despite what previous school reports said.

Picking up another book, he opened it while bracing himself from the dust that surrounded his face. Glancing upon the title that read 1400-1500, Kyle groaned resisting slamming his head into the book and screaming again. The chances were that the remaining Gems had been destroyed. As his dad used to say, if it's not in the box then it's lost (or in this case destroyed).

"This is hopeless!" Kyle exclaimed with a groan, "They've probably been destroyed already. Everything else has."

He slammed the book shut and dropped his face flat onto the hard, dusty cover. Kyle wouldn't be doing this if James were here. The old mentor would have used his knowledge to try and figure out the most likely place for the gems to be. If that failed, he would have used the computer. It was times like these that Kyle missed the old times. He missed how it was only two villains trying to attack them, not five. He missed having auxiliary weapons because, even if they didn't use them that often, it was reassuring know that they had a backup option. Finally, he missed how free he used to be. He could do anything he wanted as long as he a trained a certain number of hours but as he was constantly reminded, the past was gone and he had to live with the cards he was dealt.

At least, Ivar and Neri had backed off slightly and were only sending attackers to fight their battles. However, Arthur hadn't appeared in a while.

~Ooooo~

"Place the stones there and here." Arthur ordered to Emerald and Harvey, "No more than 1 cm out of the chose area."

The trio were currently in the middle of an open field, which Harvey stated made them vulnerable to attack but Arthur just ignored the comment and continued with his plan. Emerald placed one stone down but immediately got shouted at by Arthur about position. She rolled her eyes at the specific orders but obliged anyway. She knew what Arthur was planning and it was definitely crazy. Bringing back destroyed Robo Attackers from the spirit world? She had known Arthur for a long time, possibly too long, but this was his craziest, weirdest, stupidest idea yet! Despite this, she obliged and quickly ran back a few paces to where Arthur was standing. The companion watched in amazement as a swirl of black and purple rose from the four stones she had placed in a circular shape. It reminded her of a vortex. All four swirls combined with one another to form thicker, darker swirls of power then slowly they widened until a metal hand shot out of the centre, flew 10ft into the air and landed heavily on the grass to the right of them. Emerald shifted her gaze to the figure. There standing ready for action was a robo attacker. She watched in surprise and more appeared from the swirls of black and purple and soon Arthur had a whole army to command. She looked up at Arthur, who smiling to the robo attackers.

"My friends, my Army; the time has come to get revenge on those who did us wrong; who destroyed us when we were at our weakest. We must avenge those who were lost and stop the past from haunting us." Arthur ordered.

~Ooooo~

Da da dada da da.

Kyle slammed the book shut and raced out of DC1 with his friends behind him. He quickly checked the co-ordinates before running across town to the East suburbs of Pearl Canyon.

" **Jungle Gems! Let history unfold!"**

" **Yellow Gorilla!"**

" **Blue Elephant!"**

" **Red Monkey!"**

" **Green Giraffe!"**

" **Pink Hyena!"**

The five defenders halted to a stop when they saw the robo attackers ready for battle. Kyle stepped forward as if what he was seeing was simply a mirage. The others, who were not familiar with the robo attackers, raced ahead in front of Kyle. Amy shoved and elbows the ones she passed with no effect. She then tried to kick one but it the robot only moved a few centimetres back. She looked up confused not one of her opponents had fallen. She looked over to Drake, who was having the same difficulty. He was trying out his new karate skills but every one of them failed. He ran to push one over but the force used reflected on to the red defender himself and he flew a few feet through the air backwards. He fell beside Josh, who just managed to block an attack from his opponents. He tried to pull the robo attackers onto the ground and destroy him there but he was unable to due to the sheer weight. He then tried to kick one of them other but ended up injuring his foot. He collapsed on the ground in agony. Lastly, Zoey tried to destroy some of the robo attackers using her gymnastic skills. She too tried to kick some of the robo attackers away but still failed despite having more strength in her legs. She then cartwheeled over to group of robo attackers and tried to punch and kick each one of them but failed.

"Kyle!" Drake shouted, "Help us!"

Kyle shook himself back into reality but at the same moment Arthur smirked.

"Fire your weapons."

The robo attackers aimed their right arms at the five defenders and shot laser beams through the air. Each defender flew backwards, powering down as they did so with their gems flying through the air in the opposite direction. They all landed with a loud thud and Kyle felt his lip split. Harvey ran other to the five gems, picked them up and gave them to Arthur.

"It's a shame the ending couldn't be sadder." Arthur stated glancing at the five gems gently placed between each finger, "You've all worked so hard."

"We have to do something." Amy muttered under her breathe. She was just visibly by star light.

Kyle looked up, wiping the drop of blood from the side of his mouth. Arthur stood there smirking with Emerald alongside. His whole body ached. His arms wobbled as he lent up on his elbows and looked Arthur directly in the eye. His smirked face melted against the dark background, the evil spark in his eyes shown, the limited amount of light surrounded him, radiating off him like fire.

"You're finished Jungle Force." He remarked.

"Not so fast."

"Jungle Gems! Let the past come to life!"

" **Grey Rhino!"**

" **Cyan Crocodile!"**

" **Gold Cockatoo!"**

" **Purple Python!"**

" **Silver Snake!"**

Arthur looked up, the smirk falling of his face. Emerald raised her eye brows up confused. All five defenders turned around with their mouths slightly wide open with shock before Kyle started laughing. Walking slowly towards them were the remaining five Jungle Force defenders. Each outfit had their own unique design morphed to their associated animal. The cyan, which was rather dark and purple, both had small miniskirts attached to it, like Amy's and Zoey's outfits, differentiating gender among the five defenders.

"Seriously! How have they doubled in numbers?" Arthur exclaimed in surprise and annoyance. He looked over to Emerald and Harvey, both of whom were as shocked as he was. Both of their eyes were wide with their mouths gapping open.

"My dear comrades, I do believe we have come just in time." The grey defender spoke with a very old English accent, even older than the one Knightriss spoke with.

"I think these attackers better be more acquainted with who their opponent is." The silver defender spoke stepping forward with their arms crossed. He had a very thick Canadian accent.

"I say with hang them from the castle and spill their guts."

The five main Jungle Force defenders looked scared as the purple defender suggested this through her Scottish accent. She tilted her head to her female ally.

"I would suggest feeding them to the crocodiles." The cyan defender said confidently with a pun intended. Her Australian accent was somewhat familiar to Crocness's.

"Can't we just play with them?" The gold defender asked. He too had an Australian accent but it was lighter and filled with excitement, "It's been ages since we've played with attackers."

"I'm sorry." Harvey interrupted, "But who are you?"

The new defenders looked up at their enemy before glancing at one another. After nodding to one another, they turned to speak.

"Sir Tobye, son of the Blue Knights of 1160. Grey Rhino at your service."

"Esbell, daughter of the mountains, lived in the 17th century. The dark cyan defender."

"Robin lived through the 18th century. The Gold defender has arrived."

"Glenda, daughter of Blake of 250BC. The Purple defender ready to battle."

"Turstin, son of Temple, an extremely good archer from the 12th century. It's an honour to meet you all."

"Together, the five of us compile to produce the Spirit defenders."

"You've got to be kidding me." Emerald exclaimed.

The five spirit defenders ignored the complaint and charged forward with a warrior like yell. Arthur, deciding he had nothing to lose, charged forward as well heading straight towards the grey defender who in return summoned what appeared to be lance and thrashed it at Arthur, who went catapulting backwards onto the grass, the five gems flying out his fingers and landing a few metres away from the teenagers. The purple defender ran towards Emerald with the cyan defender alongside her. Together the pair summoned there weapons compiling of a purple cross bow and a cyan spear, aimed for Emerald who very quickly retreated back into the dark woods. Harvey found himself engaging with the gold and silver defenders, who hadn't yet summoned there weapons but happily fighting in hand on hand combat with the silver defender going for low attacks while the gold defender would head for the high attacks. Harvey tried to defend himself the best he could but like Emerald, he retreated back to Arthur and the trio vanished from sight. Next, they moved onto the robo attackers. Each one smashed and broke into hundreds of pieces as the new defenders used their weapons.

The five original jungle force defenders stood up and lightly jogged over to the spirit defenders, all of them amazed and grateful. Kyle broke the silence.

"How are you guys here? And how did you morph?"

"Easy, when Arthur opened up the portal to the spirit world, with the intention of bringing back past, what could only be described as robot attackers, there was no reason why we couldn't come through as well but only after defeating those robots of course. We've had these gems for a long time. Each one of us is an ancestor of the defenders who created these gems, the five that you own were the first created and the ones that must be safe away from attackers while our ones were given to our families to use against attackers if needed." Turstin explained.

"There was also a prophecy that 20 gems were made in total but were all separated into groups of five. One day, a team of defenders with…what is the word…special abilities…powers, that's it, powers, would unite all 20 gems" Esbell continued.

"You five must be the defenders with the special abilities." Glenda exclaimed excitedly.

"No, only him." Amy replied pointing to Kyle, "The other four are away on vacation."

"Looks like the story hasn't ended yet then." Robin commented, "What is the objective of your quest?"

"My quest?" Kyle asked. He paused for a few seconds thinking what the main objective of all this was, "I guess it would be to defeat Ivar Graphum."

"He's the worst." Drake commented, "He tried to kill his brother like 23 years ago and now he's trying to kill us all while destroying this town."

"He just more powerful than us." Kyle stated.

"Don't worry Sir Kyle, we're here now." Tobye said bowing to the yellow defender, "We'll help defend this town."


End file.
